Pokémon Go! World
by J Ken
Summary: The world of Pokémon transcends far beyond the boundaries of Unova. While the Grand Prix takes place in the Unova region, young trainers from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions halt their own adventures to partake in special expeditions to broaden their experience and strengthen themselves. Glimpses of their tales will all be explored in a series of region based one-shots.
1. Ch 1: The World- Kanto

Pokémon Go! World

Chapter 1: Cerulean Cave Crisis! VS Mewtwo

Narration: Pocket Monsters, also known as Pokémon. These magnificent creatures have roamed the world since as far back as just about anyone could remember. For years the number of these creatures has expanded as the depth in their existences and relationships with humans have deepened. But these revolutionary developments were not made over night. The myth of Pokémon was truly defined with the creation of the Pokédex in a faraway region called Kanto, decades ago. The travels of a young boy in search of the, then, one hundred and fifty Pokémon in the world along with his battles against the trainers and rivals that flocked the region commenced an enticing shift that would impact the world for years to come. Since that day, it has been nearly thirty years and since then new generations of trainers have taken to the field of battle to experience the legendary tale of Pokémon for themselves.

* * *

A small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon stood in a grassy battlefield. It was pinkish purple with darker spots, and had large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back was covered with three lines of large spines that could release potent poison, the center line of spines being taller than the other two. It also had a long pointed horn on its forehead.

It faced off against a Haunter, who spookily floated around the battlefield. "Nidoran use Horn Attack!" a trainer commanded as the Poison Pin Pokémon attempted to ram itself into the Gas Pokémon. Predictably the small Poison-type fazed right through the Ghost-type, who mockingly laughed while pointing its fingers. The Haunter then proceeded to use Shadow Punch to knock out the Poison Pin Pokémon.

"How didn't Horn Attack work!?" a young boy asked in annoyance at his failure.

"Oh sweetie, didn't you read the rulebook?" a woman inquired. "This isn't fair, I thought Pokémon was supposed to be easy!" the boy pouted while slamming his console onto the bench that he was sitting on.

"Heat Wave!" a voice exclaimed.

On a large golden bridge stood a bipedal, reptilian creature. It had crimson scales and a cream underside. There was a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it had narrow green eyes along with a long snout. It had relatively long arms with three sharp claws and its short legs had feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail had a flame burning on it. The creature then opened its mouth and created a ball of orange fire in its mouth. It then released a wind of flames at the opponent from the ball.

Its opponent in turn was a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It had brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It had three clawed fingers and pointed toes, bluish white fur covered its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encased its body with a thick, white rim separating the upper and lower halves of the shell. In response the turtle-like Pokémon avoided the incoming wind of flames.

"You'll need more than that to win against me." a boy announced.

"This battle's only getting started!" the girl retorted. She had long dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The young girl wore a scarlet colored jacket with a black colored collar and white trimmings, the jacket also had white sleeves with black trimmings. The young girl wore a turquoise colored skirt and had long scarlet, black and white colored boots. She also had a pink bucket hat with a black trimmings and a red symbol on the top. Along with that she possessed a large cream colored bag with chocolate colored trimmings.

Her opponent was a boy of average build with spiky yellow orange hair and cyan eyes. He wore a cyan colored collared shirt with a purple jacket with black trimmings that he wore over his shirt. He also had ebony colored cargo pants along with purple boots. The young boy wore black wristbands and had a pendant, which was obscured from view by his shirt, he also possessed a gray backpack.

"It's been a while since our last battle, Scarlet." the boy announced while the girl remained silent.

"Oh right, you're in battle mode. *sigh* Whatever, Wartortle use Scald!" the yellow orange-haired boy commanded.

The Turtle Pokémon released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at its opponent. "Charmeleon dodge that and use ThunderPunch!" Scarlet commanded in response. The Flame Pokémon avoided the stream of scalding water by leaping up into the air. It then clenched its fist, which was then surrounded by yellow sparks, which in turn grew into a ball of electrical energy. It then rushed towards Wartortle and punched it in the gut with great force sending it reeling. "Wartortle!" Cyan exclaimed in astonishment. "Not bad, I guess you learned a thing or two from our last battle." Cyan smiled as Scarlet remained silent, sporting a stern expression while looking on at the Pokémon.

"…Wartortle we're not gonna let them get one over on us! Now strike back with Aqua Tail!" the yellow orange-haired trainer commanded as Wartortle rose up from the ground. Its tail then glowed light blue and it began to spin it around. When it did, a spiral of sparkling water spiraling around it. It then flipped around and attempted to strike at its opponent. "Intercept them with ThunderPunch!" Scarlet exclaimed in response.

The Flame Pokémon this time surrounded both of its fists in electrical energy as it clashed with its opponent. While the two Pokémon clashed, in the background various fallen trainers bitterly looked on at their exchange. "What is she thinking? She's been especially sharp so far and she isn't responding to anything I say at all, it's getting kinda annoying." the young trainer thought to himself as their two Pokémon repeatedly clashed with one another before they both proceeded to fall back.

"Man, I'm impressed. Today you're especially on point, I'm curious at what kind of training you decided to do since our last meeting." the boy expressed as the dark brown-haired girl remained silent, much to his annoyance. "Charmeleon has been able to hold its own with ThunderPunch even with the type disadvantage, if those movements are anything to go by its well beyond the required level necessary to evolve. But they aren't the only ones!" the boy internally declared.

"Alright Wartortle, return!" he declared to the bewilderment of the dark brown-haired girl. "Wartortle's my best partner so it'd be a waste if it happened to lose before the climax. You can go ahead and change your Pokémon too. You probably would have done it even if I didn't say anything." the boy then grinned. "Charmeleon, take a rest for now." Scarlet announced as she recalled the Flame Pokémon.

"What are they doing? After they went ahead and crushed all of us they're not messing around now that they're facing each other are they?" a trainer wondered.

"Jerks." another trainer grumbled.

* * *

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Scarlet announced as she called out a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in gold fur with two horizontal light brown stripes on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two pinkish red circles on its cheeks. There were pouches inside its cheeks where it stored electricity. It had short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each had three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of light brown fur at the base. It had a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looked like the top of a heart.

"Eh? A Shiny!?" "That's not fair, I spent months looking for Shinies and I didn't get any!" "Me too!" the trainers in the background murmured.

"Pikachu, it's small and fragile but troublesome if trained correctly. Magby, let's win this!" the yellow orange-haired trainer declared while calling out a bipedal Pokémon that had a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head was covered with large lumps, and it had a rounded, yellow beak. There was a single spike on its back and it had a tapered tail. Its short arms had three clawed fingers, while its feet had only two clawed toes.

"A Magby?" "Hey, what's with all the pipsqueaks?" "Bring out the real Pokémon!" the bitter trainers exclaimed.

"They sure talk tough for a bunch of background props." the boy expressed in indifference while looking over at the stern Scarlet, who remained steadfast.

"I-is she even breathing?" the boy wondered. "Pikachu, Thunder!" the dark brown-haired girl commanded. The Mouse Pokémon fired a massive beam of electricity from its body at the Live Coal Pokémon. "Fire Blast!" the boy exclaimed.

Magby then took in a deep breath and red-yellow fire started to seep out of its mouth. It then released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at the blast of electricity. As the flame traveled at the Thunder, the front of the flame formed into a 大-shaped blast. The two attacks then clashed as they began to mix into one another before causing an explosion that engulfed the area.

Sometime had passed as Scarlet was shown using a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms. It had bulbous eyes that protruded from the top of its head. Its belly was covered by a white and black swirl. There appeared to be white gloves on its hands, and it had rounded, digit-less feet. It battled against a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It was covered with brown feathers, and had a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. It had a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, along with angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail had alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs were pink, two of its toes pointed forward, while one pointed backward and additionally, it had powerful, sharp talons. The avian Pokémon's wings glowed white as it rammed itself right into the Tadpole Pokémon.

In retaliation the Tadpole Pokémon grabbed onto the Bird Pokémon and turned on its back before throwing it over its head, slamming it onto the floor.

Even more time passed as the two trainers were then shown using different Pokémon once more. One was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. While it battled against a Golem, the small Pokémon opened its mouth and created a black and purple ball with black static in front of its mouth.

It then fired it at the Megaton Pokémon, who withstood the attack. It then retaliated and formed white circles of energy which quickly become sharp gray stones. It then fired them at small Pokémon, sending it flying.

Time flashed forward once more as Charmeleon and Wartortle were shown exchanging blows rapidly. The Flame Pokémon struck its opponent with ThunderPunch as contemptuously the Turtle Pokémon struck Charmeleon with Aqua Tail as everyone else looked on at the battle in awe.

"Man, that was one heck of a battle." the boy muttered sometime after their battle as he sat with Scarlet at the Pokémon Center. "You know what they say. A battle a day keeps the Gengar away." he then jocularly announced as Scarlet stoically thought to herself, ignoring his statement in the process. "Scarlet, Scaaarlet! Hey, Scarlet!" the boy called out to her while poking her with a stick.

"What is it!?" she then exclaimed in annoyance, breaking her silence.

"What's with you, you've barely said a word all day." the boy responded.

"Look Cyan, I've been thinking and trying to focus on my battles all day." Scarlet responded to the yellow orange-haired boy. "We weren't even in a battle just now." Cyan retorted. "I was looking back on the battle we just had, the Pokémon League isn't exactly going to just wait there for me until I get stronger. The annual tournament is coming up, you know." the dark brown-haired girl announced. "Yeah, I know but it isn't close enough to throw a fit over." the yellow orange-haired boy responded while sitting back and drinking a cup of coffee.

"I know, I'm just worried because I was getting ready to have my eighth Gym Battle." Scarlet sighed as Cyan spit the coffee back into his cup while she wasn't looking.

"I thought you already won the Cascade Badge." Cyan stated. "I did, I was relaxing here in Cerulean City before I traveled back to Viridian City to battle against my brother." Scarlet muttered. "Mr. Crimson? Man, he was tough I couldn't even touch him when I tried to challenge his Gym." Cyan responded. "Well you did rush there not long after we got our starters." Scarlet muttered. "Yeah, yeah, that's the one AND only time he beat me." Cyan nervously chuckled. "You lost again didn't you?" Scarlet inquired while the yellow orange-haired lad hung his head in shame.

* * *

"It doesn't really matter, so how have you come along on your Pokédex?" Cyan inquired. "Of well I've caught plenty of Pokémon from all regions but I've mostly been focusing on trying to capture the Pokémon here in Kanto. How about you?" Scarlet responded. "Heh, take a look for yourself." the yellow orange-haired boy smugly declared while showing her a progress report.

"Oh, that's more than I have." Scarlet indifferently responded.

"I figured as much." Cyan smugly smirked.

"So have you heard about that Grand Prix thing they're gonna be holding over in the Unova region?" he then inquired to the lass. "Grand Prix? Oh yeah, my mom told me about the tournaments they were holding a while back but I didn't really want to go, I was in the middle of a badge quest after all so I didn't want to divert my attention by traveling to a foreign region. At this time of year pretty much every region in the world is caught up with preparations for a whole bunch of events. Why do you ask?" the dark brown-haired girl wondered.

"Ah well you see, I hear that Devin from that Saffron City Dojo place was leading his own team to compete in the tournament." Cyan responded.

"I remember that place, I couldn't take two steps without someone challenging me to a battle." Scarlet reminisced. "Sorry." Cyan apologized, having been one of the perpetrators. "Speaking of parents, have you seen your dad recently?" the yellow orange-haired lad inquired. "You know him, he'll give it his all and travel to the depths of the most difficult and hazardous places in the world but he can barely be bothered to stay home for more than a few weeks at a time. What about you and your dad?" Scarlet expressed in annoyance.

"I've kept in touch with him, I guess, but it really doesn't feel like it most of the time. For someone who supposedly retired from battles he's still awfully competitive." Cyan sighed. "Oh…Well it's still cool how your dad has done so much. First he was a Champion, then a Gym Leader before he decided to settle for being a Pokémon Professor, I don't know anyone besides him who's been able to do it all like that." Scarlet noted to the yellow orange-haired lad while complementing his father.

"Ah well it's no big deal really, if he never lost that championship title to your dad than he probably never would have given up on being Champion." Cyan responded with a slight chuckle.

"But still, I know we complain about our dads at times but I can't help but be a little jealous of the adventures they must have had. My mom competed with them back in the day as well so it must have really been a blast." Scarlet happily expressed. "She may have not had as many big achievements in battling as they did but in the end she ended up being the most well rounded adult of the three, so I guess she won when all was said and done." the dark brown-haired lass facetiously suggested. "Our dads are legends in battle but completely hopeless in everything else, that sounds about right." Cyan declared as the duo began to laugh together.

"Wait hold on, what did you plan to do here in Cerulean?" the yellow orange-haired boy inquired.

"I was hoping to train a bit with Ms. Misty." Scarlet smiled. "The Elite Four member!?" Cyan exclaimed in astonishment as Scarlet proudly nodded her head.

"Why'd she agree to train you?" he then queried. "I'm good friends with her son and he managed to pull a few strings to help me get in a quick training session with her before I battled against my brother." the dark brown-haired girl responded. "So where is she?" Cyan wondered. "She's in the Sevii Islands right now, she won't be back for a few days so I came here early to get a few things out of the way." Scarlet declared. "A few things?" Cyan muttered in bewilderment as the dark brown-haired lass whispered something into his ear.

"What!?" Cyan exclaimed disbelief. "Scarlet, are you really planning to go to the Cerulean Cave!?" the yellow orange-haired boy inquired while whispering to the young girl.

"There's an especially powerful Pokémon in that place that I want to see with my own eyes." Scarlet responded.

"That's ridiculous, only trainers who have made it into the Hall of Fame are allowed to go into that place, it's dangerous for trainers like us who haven't even competed in the Indigo Plateau let alone won it." Cyan retorted in response to the dark brown-haired girl's absurd declaration. "Don't you get it, this is about gaining clarification about where I stand until I reach the top. I want to be a trainer who forges their own career without hesitation, if I let myself be restrained from ever truly challenging myself than how will I ever be able to create a legacy of my own?" Scarlet inquired to her rival.

"Jeez, I can't let you go there alone. If I do than there's no telling what kind of power-up you'd get from this while I stayed on the sidelines." Cyan begrudgingly announced. "Thank you, Cyan!" Scarlet happily exclaimed. "Oh, there's a guard protecting the entrance to the Cerulean Cave so we're going to have to find a way to get past him." Scarlet then whispered to the lad. "You mean you didn't think that far ahead yet?" Cyan asked in astonishment as she only giggled in response.

"Of course I have, we just need to cause a ruckus out there and sneak in when no one's looking." Scarlet suggested. "Oh, alright." Cyan responded with a nonchalant tone, easily accepting the obviously faulty plan. "Cool, I'll go stock up on some tools. We'll be heading out to the Unknown Dungeon in a while, if you have anything you need to do than you should probably go ahead." the dark brown-haired woman announced to her companion. "Hmm, there are some Pokémon that'd be ideal for the terrain of that cave so I guess I'll go and rotate my team." the yellow orange-haired boy announced in response as the two trainers separated to attend to their respective errands.

* * *

Approximately an hour had passed as Scarlet and Cyan wandered through the tall grass on their way to the cave. "This is the easiest route to take to avoid suspicion. Since there's a body of water up ahead make sure that you've got a Water-type on hand." Scarlet whispered as the two trainers called out their Poliwrath and Wartortle respectively. After discreetly swimming in the lake without interruption, due to their use of the Super Repel the duo had at last managed to land ashore.

"We finally made it." Cyan expressed in relief while recalling his Wartortle and looking up at the massive cave.

"I should've practiced surfing on Poliwrath more, I got water in my boots." Scarlet complained. "On the bright side, we're already halfway through this, now the only obstacle left is the guard." Cyan announced as the duo looked on in horror.

In front of the entrance stood a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes with a bluish tint. He wore a blue cap with a red Pokéball-like symbol and black trimmings. He wore a form fitting short sleeved crimson colored t-shirt with dark gray colored trimmings and a modified sixteen logo plastered on the upper left part of his shirt. He also wore denim colored jeans with scarlet colored high top sneakers with dark gray colored bottoms and black trimmings. Along with that he wore a denim jacket and had a red and green colored watch.

"W-what's my brother doing here!?" Scarlet panicked at the sight of her older brother. "Aw man, aw man, aw man, we're so screwed, we don't have a chance getting past him!" she nervously whispered while attempting to flee.

"Hold on, we can't just run after we wasted all this time getting here!" Cyan declared. "I've got a plan to deal with your brother, just follow my lead." the light orange-haired boy announced while calling out an Exeggutor. "Exeggutor use Sweet Scent." he commanded. The Coconut Pokémon released pink powder from the leaves on the top of its heads and aimed them into the water.

"Alright, step one is complete. I'll go and distract him and while I do that you sneak past us." Cyan declared to the dark brown-haired girl, who nodded in response.

"Hey, Mr. Crimson!" the yellow orange-haired boy called out to the Viridian Gym Leader. "Cyan, what are you doing here? Last I recall you still haven't gotten all your badges yet." Crimson declared. "Oh yeah, hehe well you see I heard that you were in town and so I came here to see you and get some pointers for my next Gym Battle. Speaking of which I was wondering why you were here?" the young trainer replied obviously attempting to distract the brown-haired man.

"Ah, well I'm glad that you asked. You see, it was a slow day at the Gym today for whatever reason so then afterwards I went to visit the Museum of Science over in Pewter City to go deliver an old fossil I got from an associate from another region. Afterwards I had some time to kill so I went to Mt. Moon, to look for some Moon Stones along with my senior. I got jumped by a bunch of Cleffa about halfway through though." the Viridian Gym Leader responded as he was shown holding up a black stone while running from a group of small, pink creatures that were vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Their ears were completely brown, they had two small black eyes, a small mouth, and they appeared to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. They each possessed stubby, digitless arms and legs, which came to a point. They had a curl on their respective foreheads and a curled up tail and relentlessly chased after the young Gym Leader.

As he ran a dark skinned man with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes and a noticeable beard obliviously continued to observe some of the rocks in the cave. His outfit was obscured to a degree but from what was shown he wore an orange, black and green jacket with a black high collared shirt and a brown vest over it along with olive green cargo pants. While the brown-haired man obliviously went on with his tale, Scarlet tip toed right past him with relative ease.

"I made it here a while ago and I heard that the guard was incapacitated from a stray incident with one of the cave Pokémon so I decided to take over for him for the day." Crimson prattled on with his tale a Pokémon leaped up from the water.

It was a large, orange, fish-like Pokémon. It had billowing caudal and pectoral fins, all of which were white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin was pure white and rigid. It had round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, small fangs, and a horn in the center of its forehead. "A Seaking? What's it doing here!?" the overacting Cyan wondered as a light blue ball of energy formed in front of the Goldfish Pokémon's head. It then fired a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the duo, who avoided the attack.

"That's strange, Pokémon usually don't pop up from the lake to attack trainers outside of fishing and surfing." Crimson noted in suspicion.

"But I won't let them cause trouble. Venusaur, I choose you!" the Viridian Gym Leader declared while calling out a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It had small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head were small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It had three clawed toes on each foot, the bud on its back had bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower was supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

"Wow, Venusaur! Mr. Crimson's strongest partner!" Cyan expressed in excitement. "Psst! Hurry it up!" Scarlet whispered.

"Oh right, Mr. Crimson, don't worry! I'll go and get backup in case reinforcements show up!" Cyan called out while sneaking into the Cerulean Cave. "Don't worry, I won't need backup! Venusaur and I can settle this battle in an instant. Now go and use Seed Bomb!" Crimson declared, ignoring the yellow orange-haired trainer's disappearance. The center of the Seed Pokémon's flower began to glow white. It then fired multiple glowing green seeds at the wild Seaking, with the force of the attacking causing an explosion.

* * *

"That was easy." Cyan confidently announced.

"I guess." Scarlet muttered while spraying herself with a golden bottle with a silver Pokéball symbol in the center.

"That Sweet Scent should have attracted quite a few Pokémon so Mr. Crimson is going to be preoccupied for a bit." the light orange-haired boy declared as the duo walked through the dark, damp and eerie cave that was filled with various stalactites and stalagmites that were plastered throughout various parts of the complex maze-like tunnels.

"He's gullible but when he needs to be he's especially sharp, so we better hurry up and find that special Pokémon." Scarlet announced as the duo arrived in front of yet another lake. "These water paths sure get tedious, I already have a Water-type on hand on me most of the time but they're always annoying." the dark brown-haired girl muttered as she called out her Poliwrath once more.

Sometime had passed as they rode through the trail of water on their respective Pokémon, they eventually landed ashore and proceeded onward while looking around the cave.

"There aren't very many Pokémon around. I know that the reliability of repels increases the more powerful a trainer's Pokémon are but this is kind of creepy." Cyan noted while looking around the bleak surroundings in the tattered and rugged cave. "Magby use Rock Smash!" Cyan exclaimed as the Live Coal Pokémon's fist glowed red while it crushed a boulder in the duo's path.

"You know we could have just walked over it." Scarlet noted.

"Haven't you read the guidebooks, we have to take care of any hazards in our path regardless of how impractical." the yellow orange-haired boy responded.

"Fine, fine, let's get on with this." Scarlet muttered in annoyance while they continued walking. "Don't look up!" Cyan exclaimed while the duo climbed up a ladder as he lead them.

In an alternate portion of the Cerulean Cave a shadowed silhouette stood in a devastated area. "That guy isn't around here. From what I heard the target is especially violent and competitive. But other than the damage I just caused there doesn't seem to be any signs of such a Pokémon. I figured by knocking out a few of the Pokémon that I ran into, I could attract its attention but I should refrain from wasting energy through pointless battles. Especially if the target's strength is anything similar to Master's." the man declared, he was covered in a grayish cloak while continuing on his way.

Scarlet and Cyan carried on with their quest through the cave, avoiding the hazards while interchanging from walking and surfing as they continued to travel throughout the maze-like tunnels of the Cerulean Caves. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Scarlet suddenly asked while the duo continued walking.

"What is it?" Cyan wondered.

"You've been disturbingly nice compared to your usual, you never bothered accompanying me anywhere until now. So was there anything that happened to you since the last time we met that changed your mood?" the dark brown-haired girl inquired to her rival. "It's nothing really. I was so caught up with training and trying to match up to my dad that I ended up ignoring the fun aspects of traveling around with Pokémon. It never felt right but it wasn't particularly obvious to me until I returned home a while back and battled against your mom." Cyan announced.

"My mother?" Scarlet uttered in bewilderment.

"Yeah, my mom was starting to get worried for me so she recommended for me to come home and battle against your mom to try and clear my mind. I still have concerns of my own and I'm not entirely sure on what to do but that battle with your mom was a real eye opener." the yellow orange-haired boy smiled as Scarlet laughed.

"What are kids doing here?" the hooded man wondered to himself while observing the duo from a distance. "Do I approach them and battle? No, they have more purpose to serve than that." the man internally declared while scheming something.

"Venusaur, SolarBeam!" Crimson exclaimed. The inside of the flower on Venusaur's back glowed white as sunlight is gathered in it. A bright golden yellow orb of energy then appeared in the Seed Pokémon's flower. Venusaur then proceeded to fire a golden beam from the orb at a Tentacool, knocking it out in the process. "Man, they don't let up." the Viridian Gym Leader muttered to himself as more Pokémon emerged from the lake.

"What's that?" Scarlet muttered as she saw a single rock fall from above. She was then astonished to see the ceiling cave-in as a rock slide came crashing down on the duo. "Get out of the way!" Cyan called out as the two trainers ducked for cover and managed to avoid getting hit by the rock slide. "There wasn't any warnings of random rock slides." Cyan muttered while standing up.

"Jigglypuff blast through those rocks with Hyper Voice!" Scarlet declared as she called out a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It had rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head was a curled tuft of fur. The Balloon Pokémon then shouted and released multiple transparent rings from its mouth at the boulders, pulverizing and clearing up a path for its trainer. "Alright, good job Jigglypuff. Take a rest for now." the dark brown-haired girl thanked her Pokémon while recalling it into its Pokéball.

"There any chance we'll run into this super powerful Pokémon any time soon? We've been wandering around for hours now." Cyan complained.

"You'll recognize it the moment you see it." Scarlet retorted.

"So have you seen this Pokémon before?" he then asked. "I actually haven't. You see the Pokémon I'm looking for is actually an old Pokémon of my dad's that he caught a long time ago." the dark brown-haired girl announced. "Your father's old Pokémon? Why'd he release it, you aren't planning to capture, are you? That's it, you're planning to snag it and blindside me at the league!" Cyan preposterously suggested. "That's not it! Besides if I really wanted to do that than I wouldn't have told you about it." Scarlet retorted.

* * *

"My dad used to tell me about the tales of his old captures, all the Pokémon he caught and the adventures behind some of those captures. It was incredible to hear about those stories, but in spite of that there was always one Pokémon in particular that he never went into any details about no matter how many of the other Pokémon he talked about. He never even so much as gave me the name of the Pokémon. It never really bothered me very much since I always figured I'd bump into that same Pokémon myself one day but the anxiety of what Pokémon it could have been is something I couldn't ignore." she declared.

"Oh now I understand, come to think of it your dad was the first trainer to capture all Pokémon native to the Kanto region, so it really could have been any Pokémon, who knows he may have just mixed in some tales of his captures from other regions to throw you off-guard." Cyan responded.

"No, there was a certain emotion in his eyes that made me positive that the Pokémon he talked about was one he fought against during his early years as a trainer. With the tales of a mysterious Pokémon that suddenly sprung up again in this cave after years of silence, it's only fitting that the Pokémon was probably the same one that I heard about." the dark brown-haired girl announced. "That Pokémon is one of a kind, the strongest Pokémon." Scarlet smiled while staring at a Pokéball.

"Now, let's keep going." she then announced as the duo went on their way.

Sometime had passed as Scarlet and Cyan walked through the maze-like structure of the cave while also evading the Pokémon in the cave as they once again climbed down stairs before riding on their Pokémon in what appeared to be the deepest floor in the entire cave. "There doesn't seem to be any other places left to go to. So if there really is something down here than it must not be very far." Cyan noted while riding on his Wartortle as Scarlet looked around at the gritty and wet scenery in the background as drops of water fell from the rooftop, which was covered with stalactite.

"T-that's…" Scarlet uttered in astonishment as she looked forward and saw a bipedal humanoid Pokémon with some feline features.

"Is that…Mew?" Cyan mumbled in bewilderment as the icy gaze of the creature's blue eyes stared down the duo, who finally made it to the part of land that the Genetic Pokémon was sitting on. "That can't be Mew, mom told me that Mew is a Pokémon that wanders the world while hiding from others and from what I heard it's about the size of a Charmander. In comparison this thing's about as big as a Charizard or Blastoise." Scarlet responded as Mewtwo silently glared at the duo.

"You, are you familiar with a trainer called Red?" the dark brown-haired girl inquired as the Genetic Pokémon's eyes widened.

Mewtwo threw a ball of blue energy with one hand at the two trainers in retaliation. "Butterfree, Silver Wind!" Cyan exclaimed while calling out a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body, it only had two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resembled small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembled long, digit-less feet. Butterfree had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings were white with black accents and the oval scales of its lower wings were black. It then flapped its wings, releasing a wind with silver crescents in them at the incoming attack. The two moves clashed with one another as the Aura Sphere easily overwhelmed the Silver Wind and struck the Butterfly Pokémon.

"What power!" Cyan exclaimed in astonishment.

"Nidorino, Pikachu, come on out!" Scarlet exclaimed while calling out the Mouse Pokémon along with a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. It had several darker purple spots across its body. It had large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. It had a ridge of toxic spines on its back, and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The horn was harder than a diamond and capable of secreting poison on impact. Its short legs had three claws on each foot. "Pikachu use Dig and Nidorino use Shadow Claw!" the dark brown-haired girl exclaimed.

Pikachu leaped in the air and drilled a hole into the ground with its tail. One of the Poison Pin Pokémon's claws became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw as it attempted to strike at the Genetic Pokémon, who blocked the attack with its arms. From the part of the ground behind of Mewtwo, emerged Pikachu who attempted to strike at the Psychic-type.

In response Mewtwo simply wrapped its tail around the Mouse Pokémon's body to prevent it from moving. "What reflexes. Pikachu, Thunder!" Scarlet then called out.

As Pikachu's body began to emit sparks of electricity, Mewtwo swiftly threw it into Cyan's Butterfree, causing the Butterfly Pokémon to be shocked by the super effective technique. "Butterfree. Tch, come on out Magneton!" Cyan exclaimed as he called out the Magnet Pokémon while Mewtwo simply looked on. "That thing's stupidly powerful, we've got to find a way to slow it down! Tri Attack!" the yellow orange-haired trainer commanded. The tips of the magnets on Magneton's body began to glow in differing red, blue and yellow colors with white sparks. It then fired the three distinctly colored orbs that circled around one another while approaching the Genetic Pokémon.

Mewtwo simply moved its fingers through the air, in a cutting motion. The direction in which it motioned its finger began to glow light blue as a light blue crescent blade was fired from the energy. The blade sliced through the incoming Tri Attack and expanded in size as it then approached Scarlet and the others, who ducked out of the way of the attack.

"To originate from Kanto and to not have heard of it. How preposterous, then again I'm certain that Oak and those other meddlesome trainers from the past would try to conceal such information. A Pokémon with unrivaled combat prowess, whose very existence defies the standard of all other Pokémon in the world. With a mere thought it could diminish a mountain into nothing more than dust and with the swipe of its tail could level a forest, it's utterly invincible in a one-on-one and all in all it's unbeatable. The strongest Pokémon, no, the strongest being in the world, Mewtwo." the hooded man thought to himself while observing the battle.

* * *

"That settles things." Crimson smirked as he and Venusaur finished defeating the Water-type Pokémon.

"Were you amazed by what you saw, Cyan?" Crimson boastfully inquired while preparing to look back, having ignored the absence of the yellow orange-haired trainer. But suddenly a hand emerged from the lake and grabbed onto the Viridian City Gym Leader. "Ah! Venusaur, Seed Bomb!" Crimson panicked. "Hold on!" a voice exclaimed as a man emerged from the lake. He was a muscular young man with spiky dark orange colored hair with light brown eyes. He wore a form fitting wetsuit with a blue, yellow and white color scheme. He also sported white sandals and noticeably had distinct wave-like patterns on his cheeks, with their nature being relatively unknown.

"Dax? What are you doing here?" Crimson wondered.

"I heard a bunch of noise coming from the direction of the Cerulean Cave and felt quite a few vibrations as well. I didn't think it'd be you." the young man responded.

"Shouldn't you be looking after the Gym?" the brown-haired man inquired. "*pant* It's fine, I just took a little break." the Gym Leader responded while attempting to catch his breathe. "Oh, hey Cyan you've met the Cerulean City Gym Leader already, righ-…He's not there!?" Crimson exclaimed in astonishment. "I just got here but it seemed pretty obvious." Dax muttered while Venusaur nodded its head. "So he wasn't in awe of my battling? Darn it then where did he go?" the Viridian City Gym Leader wondered.

"W-what power." Scarlet uttered in astonishment as she looked on to see the giant cut left behind by the Genetic Pokémon's attack.

"With the mere wave of its finger it was able to nearly cut this entire room in half. How can a Pokémon be this strong?" Cyan wondered to himself as Mewtwo appeared in front of Scarlet.

"Girl, you asked if I knew of that man, correct?" the Genetic Pokémon inquired to the astonishment of the dark brown-haired girl.

"You can talk?" Scarlet uttered in disbelief.

"Did he send you here?" the Genetic Pokémon queried, ignoring the young girl's question entirely. "N-no, I came here on my own to find you!" Scarlet responded. "Get away from her, Wartortle use Scald!" Cyan exclaimed while calling out the Turtle Pokémon. Wartortle then attacked the Genetic Pokémon in an attempt to save Scarlet, only for Mewtwo to flick a light purple orb of energy at the attack. The Scald was then stopped in place as Cyan and the Pokémon looked on in horror.

"What's your relation to that man?" Mewtwo inquired to the girl while rising up as she helplessly looked on.

"Hold on, those eyes. Now I understand, you're his child." the Genetic Pokémon accurately deduced while looking on at the young girl. It then flicked the attack right into the Pokémon, knocking all of them back. "*pant* What…do you have against my dad *pant*?" Scarlet nervously inquired as Mewtwo simply glared at the young girl.

"Now's not the time for talking! Let's do this guys! Wartortle use Blizzard, Magneton use Zap Cannon and Butterfree use Bug Buzz!" the yellow orange-haired boy commanded. Wartortle opened its mouth and the inside of it started to glow light blue. It then released a powerful blizzard from its mouth, the magnets on Magneton's three heads began to emit sparks as in the center of its body began to form a yellow-green ball of electricity with a red center before it then fired the ball, Butterfree called out loudly, which then released red sound waves from its body. All three of these attacks approached the motionless Genetic Pokémon, who in turn simply extended its arm outwards.

Mewtwo proceeded to block all three of the attacks with an Aura Sphere, which caused a massive explosion that forced back the others, in turn Mewtwo emerged unfazed continuing to hold the blue ball of energy in its arm. "It took on all of those attacks head-on without even being fazed, this thing's a monster." Cyan muttered to himself.

"Of course I know that man, that accursed man." Mewtwo declared while gritting its teeth and aiming its attack up into the air.

"What are you doing!?" Scarlet asked as the Genetic Pokémon shot out its Aura Sphere up into the sky, destroying the ceiling above them.

"Everyone, duck for cover!" Scarlet called out as they all did their best to avoid the debris from the attack while Mewtwo simply cleared the area of the detritus with ease using Psychic. "It's been decades since that fool had the audacity to capture me, I have never forgotten that humiliation of my defeat. To add even further insult he would proceed to release me as if I served no further purpose, as if my mere existence was nothing more than a stepping stone to be cast aside the moment he went on to fulfill his own ambition." the Genetic Pokémon uttered, the disdain in his eyes making it all the more apparent just how bitter it truly was.

"What are you talking about? He captured you and released you back into the wild. You lived in this cave before you met him right, so it's only fitting that he allowed you to return to your home rather than forcing you to live a life collaborating with someone that you despise!" Scarlet retorted. "Do you honestly believe I would consider such a place a home? This cave is nothing more than a blockade to isolate myself from that accursed outside world!" Mewtwo declared to the astonishment of the others.

"Those detestable elders and the scornful species that inhabit this world, I have no desire to live alongside any of them!" it then added along. "If you keep yourself locked up here than of course you'll never be satisfied! I came here to challenge my own limits to see how I compare against Legendary Pokémon like you because remaining how I am won't ever do any good for anyone!" Scarlet declared in response. "You came down here to fight me, just like the children from the past. But you aren't worthy of my adversity. Ignorant, naïve fools who carelessly throw their lives away all for the sake of self-assurance in regards to their own goals are nothing more than a waste of time." Mewtwo coldly replied.

* * *

The Genetic Pokémon then swung one of its arms at the group, releasing a stream of red-orange flames in the process. "Pikachu use Volt Switch, Nidorino use Sludge Bomb and Charmeleon use Dragon Pulse!" the dark brown-haired woman commanded while calling out the Flame Pokémon. Pikachu put its arms together in front of it and a yellow orb of electricity then appeared. It then opened its arms and fired the orb of electricity, Nidorino fired a brown ball of sludge from its mouth, Charmeleon opened its mouth and a turquoise energy ball appears in front of it. It then fired its attack alongside the others as they managed to successfully repel the Flamethrower with their combined efforts.

"Scarlet, we should run while we can. We've already fought this thing long enough to know how much more work we both need!" Cyan announced.

"It started attacking us in the first place, so even if it has no interest in fighting us I doubt it'll let up and let us leave so easily." Scarlet responded.

"Red's daughter, you should consider yourself fortunate. I was contemplating on killing you all where you stood but your connection to him has proven itself to be quite fortuitous for us both. Flee with your comrades and retail your encounter with me to your odious father, I still aspire to settle my score with him so at the very least this pointless encounter will be beneficial to me in the long run." Mewtwo announced as Scarlet gritted her teeth in response.

"My name is Scarlet, remember that!" she yelled to the Genetic Pokémon.

"I went through the trouble of traveling here to battle against you and yet you don't even see me as anything more than an extension to my father? I don't want to be remembered as being nothing more than Red's daughter! I'm a Pokémon trainer, I came all the way here to battle you for my own sake, to define myself through my own actions not by my ties to others!" she angrily shouted as Mewtwo silently looked on.

"Scarlet." Cyan anxiously mumbled. "Even if you exist in a realm of strength that I'm a long ways from reaching, if ever, I won't allow you to look down on me!" the prideful young trainer declared.

"Motivation through rage and your own shattered pride, use those very feelings to fight me, you stupid child." Mewtwo internally announced before shooting an Aura Sphere up into the air once more. This time the attack had enough force to blast all the way up through the very tip of the mountain itself.

"What is that?" Dax wondered while noticing an explosion from the top of the mountain.

"A battle? It can't be, is that Cyan?" Crimson wondered as his Arcanine called out to him.

"W-what!? You mean Scarlet was here!?" the brown-haired exclaimed in astonishment while two crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab emerged from the lake. Their strong shells covered the outside of their bodies, with one featuring a red upper-half, while the other featured a sea green upper-half, and a light tan lower-half, the second possessed an olive colored lower-half. Their upper halves were topped with six tall, thin spikes that resembled a crown. Their lower halves doubled as their jaws with each six fangs overlapping their upper bodies. Their two outer fangs were much larger than the inner two, and were roughly half as tall as the being's entire body. Their hips were visibly protruding from their lower bodies connecting its long, thin legs with claw-like feet. The Pokémon's main feature appeared to be its red claws, sea green for the second one, with both their left claws being roughly twice as large as the other and as hard as steel.

"Kingler, did you find anything?" Dax inquired to the shiny Pincer Pokémon, who pointed at parts of the water, which were slightly tinted pink.

"That looks a lot like the powder from Sweet Scent mixed into that water, which would explain the Water-types that kept coming to attack me. Hold on, Cyan owns an Exeggutor so…Darn it those kids really got one over on me!" Crimson exclaimed in annoyance after realizing the ruse as the ground began to violently shake while jagged gray stones were fiercely fired throughout various parts of the cave, having presumably emerged from the inside.

"We've gotta go and find those guys before they get into trouble, err, I mean even more trouble. Man, mom's gonna be annoyed to hear about this." Dax noted.

"Yeah, return Kingler. Let's go, Arcanine!" the Viridian Gym Leader declared while hopping up on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Hold on, if that explosion from before is any indication than we're better off entering from above instead of going through that maze." Dax noted. "Yeah, that's true. Then I'll be needing this guy!" the brown-haired trainer declared while calling out a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It had sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout was ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body was covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Its wings consisted of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allowed it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grew from its back and it had a strong, arrow-tipped tail with talon-like feet.

"Aerodactyl, let's go. That troublesome sister of mine needs help!" Crimson announced while recalling his Arcanine and quickly getting on Aerodactyl. "Hop on." Crimson told Dax. "Is that really safe? I mean I'm not a coward but flying isn't really in my comfort zone so I'd probably be better off not coming along." the Cerulean Gym Leader timidly announced as the Fossil Pokémon grabbed him with its talon-like feet and flew off. "W-what are you doing, this is dangerous!" he cried. "Stay still, she'll drop you if you aren't careful." Crimson stated to the struggling dark orange-haired individual. "Thanks, that's SO reassuring!" Dax sarcastically yelled.

"Iron Tail!" Scarlet exclaimed. Charmeleon's tail instead glowed metallic gray before turning into steel, barring its flame, and striking at the Genetic Pokémon, who blocked it with its left arm with relative ease.

* * *

"Cause even more of a ruckus, we need to gather the attention of the citizens." the hooded man declared, having stopped watching the battle and moved on to a different floor.

"He's looking down on us, he's so far above us that he's gradually lowering his guard the more and more that we fail at doing any damage to him." Scarlet thought to herself.

"Bite!" Cyan exclaimed as Wartortle leaped towards Mewtwo, who retaliated by throwing the Flame Pokémon right into it, sending both of them crashing into the ground, which curiously seemed to shake violently even before it landed. "Butterfree and Magneton already got knocked out and I can't afford to pointlessly lose all of my Pokémon in this battle." Cyan thought to himself before calling out his Exeggutor. "Exeggutor, Egg Bomb!" the young trainer commanded as the Coconut Pokémon fired various golden egg-like orbs of energy at the Genetic Pokémon, who fired a Psychic at the attack and proceeded to redirect it back at the Grass/Psychic-type.

"Cyan, take this!" Scarlet called out while holding two golden twenty four-faced polyhedrons in her hand. "Max Revives?" Cyan muttered before holding out his hand. Before the dark brown-haired girl could even throw the items they were destroyed by Mewtwo's Psychic attack.

"This isn't a game." the Genetic Pokémon declared while deriding their efforts.

"What good are these items if we never get enough of an opening to use them?" Scarlet wondered to herself while looking on at her injured Charmeleon and Pikachu. "We'll need to distract him long enough so that the others can capitalize and strike that Pokémon down in one hit." Scarlet thought to herself while nodding at Cyan. "Weepinbell use Stun Spore!" she exclaimed while calling out a yellow, bell-shaped body with a single green leaf on either side. It had a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. Above its circular eyes there were a pattern of three small green spots and a small hook-shaped stem. The Flycatcher Pokémon then released sparkling orange powder from its mouth towards Mewtwo.

"How foolish." Mewtwo muttered while utilizing Psychic to blow away the powder with ease before being ensnared by two dark green vines, which were revealed to have come from Weepinbell.

"Now's our chance! Charmeleon, Heat Wave! Pikachu, Thunder!" "Wartortle use Scald and Exeggutor use Leaf Storm!" the two trainers exclaimed as their Pokémon unleashed their respective attacks.

Exeggutor's body was encased in a green glow as various glowing green leaves appeared around it as it then fired its attacks alongside the other Pokémon. Mewtwo remained motionless while staring at the incoming attacks. "All these years and yet humans are as persistent and stubborn as always." Mewtwo internally thought to itself before breaking free from its constraints and firing an Aura Sphere at the incoming attacks. The attacks clashed with one another as Charmeleon and the others persistently attempted to hold their ground.

"To fight to validate your existence and form your own legacy, the strength in those eyes, you really are foolish." the Genetic Pokémon thought to itself while holding the other Pokémon at bay.

"Mom, Dad, Crimson and everyone, I can't look at any of them the same ever again if I let myself get pushed aside so easily!" Scarlet muttered to herself.

"You already introduced yourself to me, so now I reciprocate the gesture, my name is Mewtwo. Remember that, this declaration symbolizes the conclusion of this battle." Mewtwo declared while enhancing the Aura Sphere with Psychic, causing it to expand in size in the process. "T-this can't be." Scarlet looked on in dismay as the Aura Sphere overpowered the combined attacks, a bright light then ensued as everything then blacked out.

Sometime had eventually passed as Scarlet was shown unconscious. "Scarlet!" a voice exclaimed as the dark brown-haired girl began to open her eyes. "Scarlet!" Crimson exclaimed while looking over his younger sister. "B-brother!?" Scarlet mumbled in bewilderment as she was shown riding on his Arcanine.

"Thank goodness, you're alright. Now I can do this without feeling bad." Crimson smiled while bonking his sister on the head.

"What was that for!?" Scarlet complained. "For endangering yourself and Cyan while not only disobeying my authority but the authority of your other elders and superiors as well!" he retorted.

"I get it, I'm sorry, you don't have to act like mom." the dark brown-haired girl muttered while getting off of Arcanine. "Wait, where are we?" she then inquired. "In the Pokémon Center, we made it just now." he responded as some of the trainers looked on in awe at the presence of the Gym Leader. "Where's Cyan and our Pokémon?" Scarlet inquired. "The Pokémon were already sent away while Cyan's over there resting." Crimson declared while pointing at the unconscious light yellow-haired individual. "What happened to us?" Scarlet wondered. "I'm not sure, you guys were unconscious near the cave entrance when we found you." the Viridian Gym Leader responded.

"Near the entrance? Does that mean we lost to Mewtwo?" the young girl wondered. "What do you mean 'we'?" she then asked. "Oh, well Dax showed up to help me look for you guys. Right now he's dealing with reporters in regards to that explosion from before." Crimson responded. "Oh, can you excuse me? I need to go take a walk to clear my head." Scarlet muttered while walking towards the entrance. "I wouldn't…" Crimson called out to no avail as Scarlet walked out to see various reporters bombarding the Cerulean Gym Leader with questions.

"Sources say that a reckless idiot trainer snuck into the Cerulean Cave. What do you have to say about this?" a reporter inquired to the Gym Leader.

"Oh well, um maybe they just mistook a Hypno or something as a human?" Dax responded.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Scarlet ignorantly exclaimed as the reporters than swarmed her. "So you're the reckless trainer who invaded the forsaken Unknown Dungeon?" "Are you proud of directly disobeying authority?" "Aren't you the same girl who gets in trouble all the time?" the reporters murmured while frantically asking the girl questions. "…Are you broadcasting this?" Scarlet asked while she was shown on television.

"Typical." a young boy muttered while lying down and watching what was happening at home. He had black hair with brown tints and red colored eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with yellow markings and white trimmings along with khaki pants.

* * *

He relaxed next to a small, quadruped Pokémon that had blue-green skin with darker green patches. It had red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth were visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was open. Each of its thick legs ended with three sharp claws and on its back was a green plant bulb. "Mom! Scarlet's on T.V for doing something stupid again!" the boy called out.

"Not now, Forrest. I'm in the middle of planning my next lesson!" a woman exclaimed while walking into the room.

She had long brown hair and brown eyes that had a bluish tint. She had a white turtleneck sweater with aqua green colored sleeves along with black trimmings, a red pencil skirt and white ankle strap shoes. Finally she wore a slightly elegant ring. "Local Trainer causes mess, Breaks into Cerulean Cave and causes trouble." the captions read. "Scarlet!?" the woman exclaimed in astonishment. "Rather than going on about that silly explosion, why not interview me about my prowess as a Gym Leader?" Crimson inquired while being ignored by the reporters.

"I guess getting into messes runs in the family, sweet." the boy smiled while high fiving his Bulbasaur.

"You know I happen to have an Electrode and Snorlax...I'm important too, darn it!" an annoyed Crimson declared while continuing to be ignored. "Don't look at it like that!" the woman complained to the young lad.

Sometime had passed as Scarlet, Crimson and Cyan sat around in a room filled with a plethora of portraits featuring Water-type Pokémon. "Man you have no idea how embarrassing it is to have to deal with these kinds of messes." Crimson muttered to his sister. "Could it really be that bad?" Cyan inquired. "Lectures aren't fun, at all. The Pewter Gym Leader Sela got an earful from her dad when those kids got lost a while back in Mt. Moon and he isn't anywhere near as feisty as Dax's mom is. I'm sure she already gave Scarlet an earful." Crimson responded. "So what did Misty tell you…Eh?" Cyan inquired before being confused by the dark brown-haired girl's extremely stern expression.

"Huh? Did you say something, I was thinking about something." Scarlet obliviously responded to his annoyance.

"Sorry mom, I should have expected for Scarlet to do something but I underestimate her boldness." Dax muttered while having a video chat with an orange-haired woman with green eyes.

Her outfit was mostly obscured but she appeared to be wearing a cerulean colored jacket with white trimmings along with a yellow shirt. "You still haven't gotten the hang of being a Gym Leader even though you've been at it for a few years now. *sigh* But still at the very least nothing went too wrong, I guess. Compared to what I'm used to it's pretty mundane honestly but I still want you to use this little incident as a reference for future experiences. Oh and stop underestimating the stupidity of others while you're at it!" Misty declared while scolding her son. "Yeah, yeah, I understand." Dax nervously responded.

"So, where are you exactly?" the Cerulean Gym Leader then inquired to the speechless Elite Four member. "You're not bugging Ms. Lorelei, again, are you?" he then inquired in a deadpan tone.

"Don't take that tone with me and I-I'm not bugging her! I'll talk to you later." Misty responded in embarrassment with a blush while ending the call.

Elsewhere a man with a large hooded red jacket with white trimmings walked through a grassy field. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a red tint. He also wore light blue colored jeans with red, black and white colored boots. Finally he had a red and white colored hat with a white symbol similar to a Pokéball. "They really are troublesome, to even try and challenge Mewtwo without beating the league first. You just had set a horrible example for them, Red." an orange-haired man stated while talking to a screen in what appeared to be a laboratory room. His attire was slightly obscured due to the fact that he was sitting at a desk but from what could be shown he had brown eyes and wore a light purple dress shirt and black pants.

"Come on Blue, your son was there too. So I doubt you're much better." the brown-haired man smirked.

"Tch, you're better when you don't talk." Blue grumbled in annoyance as Red simply smiled in response.

"So where are you?" Blue inquired. "I'm off to pay my respects at the Pokémon Cemetery. Pikachu gets teary eyed whenever we go there so I'm on my own for this." Red responded.

"So you're in Kanto? That's a shock." the orange-haired man sarcastically retorted. "By the way, make sure to keep this from Leaf and the others. I'll visit them soon but they'll kill me if they hear that I'm back in Kanto without having called them first." Red declared in a nervous tone. "You don't say." Blue mischievously grinned.

After some time Scarlet and the others stood outside the Cerulean Gym. "I'm sorry for the trouble, everyone." Scarlet apologized. "I couldn't care less for what happened, this was helpful for me to get to see my current limits so I don't mind the trouble." Cyan smirked. "Don't worry, mom's training session on the other hand is the only thing you should worry about." Dax jocularly declared. "Training session?" Crimson muttered in confusion. "Uh, well see ya later guys! I'm gonna go catch more Pokémon to fill up my Pokédex, so bye!" Scarlet nervously declared while fleeing.

"Come back here, Scarlet!" Crimson called out to no avail.

"See ya guys, by the time we meet again I'll make sure to have sixteen badges!" Cyan declared while leaving.

"Good thing no trainers wanted a Gym Battle today." Dax smiled while ignorantly leaving in spite of the trainer that had showed up. Elsewhere back in the basement floor of the Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo sat down in the isolated room while pulling out a strange Pokéball. The top part was purple with two fuscia colored orbs and a white M in the middle of the ball. The Genetic Pokémon let out a slight smirk while looking on at the Master Ball.

"This world really is huge. Even in just this Kanto region there are such powerful opponents. Someday I'll become a trainer strong enough to fight and win against Mewtwo, Mom, Dad and everyone!" Scarlet steadfastly declared to herself while continuing on her path.

* * *

Narration: Kanto, the region where the myth of Pokémon commenced. To this day the adventures of the ever evolving world continue to affect the lives of trainers from various generations.

"That overwhelming power, even if I had fought all out there would have been no way to win against an opponent of that caliber. To be so similar yet so different from Master I should have expected no less from the world's strongest Pokémon." C declared while removing his hood in a forest and continuing on his way. "Those children did well in allowing me to see that Mewtwo's strength, had I been the one to fight than it would have most likely discovered my connection to Master. At the very least their skirmish and my repeated attacks inside the cave managed to catch the eye of the rest of the Kanto region. Oh well, I suppose I ought to head back to the Unova region, the Grand Prix will be starting soon after all." the golden yellow-haired man muttered to himself.

* * *

Major Events (1/2/14): Various trainers and Gym Leaders from the Kanto region are introduced.

Scarlet reveals the reasoning for the lack of inclusion of Kanto region trainers, and indirectly implying a similar reasoning for the other region's trainers, in the Grand Prix being due to the upcoming Kanto League Conference.

A second Mewtwo, distinct from the one operating in Unova, is introduced and is revealed to have been captured and later released by Red in the past.

Scarlet and Cyan battle against Mewtwo and are defeated.

C is revealed to have been observing the Mewtwo native to the Cerulean Cave for unknown reasons.

Red is revealed to be traveling around the world while Leaf is revealed to be an Instructor and Misty is revealed to have become a member of the Elite Four at some point during the last few decades.

* * *

Characters:

Scarlet (debut)

Crimson (debut)

Cyan (debut)

Dax (debut)

C

Mewtwo (Kanto, debut)

Forrest (debut)

Red (debut)

Blue (debut)

Leaf (debut)

Brock (flashback, debut)

Misty (debut)

Trainers

Civilians

Reporters

Nurse

Pokémon:

Charmeleon (Scarlet's, debut)

Pikachu (Scarlet's, shiny)

Poliwrath (Scarlet's, debut)

Eevee (Scarlet's)

Jigglypuff (Scarlet's, debut)

Nidorino (Scarlet's, debut)

Weepinbell (Scarlet's, debut)

Wartortle (Cyan's, debut)

Magby (Cyan's, debut)

Pidgeotto (Cyan's, debut)

Golem (Cyan's)

Exeggutor (Cyan's)

Butterfree (Cyan's, debut)

Magneton (Cyan's)

Venusaur (Crimson's, debut)

Arcanine (Crimson's)

Kingler (Crimson's, debut)

Aerodactyl (Crimson's, debut)

Kingler (Dax's, shiny, debut)

Bulbasaur (Forrest's, debut)

Cleffa (wild, multiple, flashback, debut)

Seaking (wild, debut)

Tentacool (wild)

Nidoran (Trainer's, male, video game, debut)

Haunter (video game)


	2. Ch 2: The World- Johto

Pokémon Go! World

Chapter 2: Celebi and the Ilex Forest!

Narration: Johto, often referred to as the Region of New Beginnings. Initially defined by its neighboring relation to the Kanto region, in the years that have passed it has steadily grown a more luxurious and rich reputation that has allowed it to stand on its own as a cultural juggernaut. At one point plagued by the threat of the revived Team Rocket organization, a multitude of trainers have long since stood tall and spearheaded the movements into a new era. Even further growth has been established as new trainers have decided to take charge and challenge the current world of Pokémon.

* * *

"It's a whole new world we live in (live in), Pokémon Johto! Do-do-do-do-do-do, do, do-do-do-do-do, do! Everybody wants to be a Master! Everybody wants to show their skills! Everybody wants to get there faster! Make their way to the top of the hill!" a young girl sung to herself while humming a catchy tune.

She had long black hair that possessed a slight blue tint along with blue eyes. She wore a yellow baseball cap with white and black trimmings and a red Pokéball symbol that had a black star in the background. She sported a rose colored collared shirt with a black trimmings along with a white crop jacket that possessed yellow, rose and black colored trimmings with rose cuffs. She also sported yellow capris with black and navy blue colored trimmings and plain rose colored sneakers with black bottoms and white ribbons attached to ankle. The girl carried a yellow backpack with navy blue colored trimmings and a white star symbol, from what could be discerned from one of pockets on the side of her backpack she also possessed what appeared to be a Pokégear but it was noticeably smaller and simpler in design and possessed a yellow color scheme, she also wore golden star shaped earrings. The young girl walked down a clear path alongside her Cyndaquil as they then arrived at a city.

"Ah, Azalea Town, it's been a while." the girl cheerfully expressed at the site of the relatively plain town.

"I know that it hasn't been very long since we headed out on our Frontier Challenge but it still brings back memories seeing these old places again. Oh that's right we can't afford to stand around, Metal's waiting for us over at the Pokémon Center." the black-haired girl announced while running along with the Fire Mouse Pokémon towards the Pokémon Center.

Elsewhere in what appeared to be a forest maze with various trees, spider webs in corners of the area and karts shaped in the mold of various Bug-type Pokémon, among them being Spinarak, Ariados, Scyther and Pinsir. On a wide open battlefield littered with leaves of varying color, the variety giving off an autumn-like feel, stood two trainers. The first was an average sized boy with shoulder length dark maroon colored hair and silver eyes. He wore an indigo colored hooded jacket with lava colored trimmings that had a black 'S' on the upper left breast with a dark gray shirt under it, along with that he possessed form fitting stone colored jeans. Finally he also possessed indigo and lava colored boots.

The second was a slim average sized man with lavender hair and lavender eyes. He wore a forest green colored long sleeved shirt with a yellow green colored vest and yellow tie. He wore beige colored pants with a brown belt and holster along with brown shoes.

"When I started my journey and first came to this town I wasn't entirely certain on if I was prepared to challenge this gym, along with the fact that you weren't here at that time I took it upon myself to continue forward with my journey." the boy announced. "How many badges do you have now? I take it that you're prepared now?" the lavender-haired man inquired in response.

"I have six. I wouldn't have bothered to challenge you if I wasn't ready. Honestly at this point I feel that I may be over-prepared." the boy confidently smirked.

"Is that so? Since your skill level is far beyond that of a beginner's you know that I'll be using a team specialized for your level. When it comes to Bug-types, I won't lose." the man declared. "This will be a four-on-four battle between the Azalea Gym Leader Bugsy and Gray from New Bark Town, the first side to take out all Pokémon from the other side's team will be victorious. Now let the Azalea Gym Battle begin!" the referee declared.

"I'll start with Bayleef!" Gray exclaimed while calling out a Pokémon that resembled a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur or a lizard. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protruded from its head, with curled leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around its neck. It had red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a short, pointed tail. There was one large toenail on each of its four feet. "A Grass-type, I see why you'd have felt anxious challenging this Gym. Shuckle!" Bugsy declared as he called out a Pokémon that resembled a small turtle. Its body was yellow and appeared soft. It was encased in a very hard red shell that had many holes in it. The holes in its shell were rimmed with white. "A Bug/Rock-type, you're overlooking me. Bayleef, Energy Ball!" Gray commanded. The leaf on the Leaf Pokémon's head began to glow and sparkled light green. A light green orb of energy then formed in front of its mouth, which it then fired at the Mold Pokémon.

Elsewhere the black-haired girl arrived in the local Pokémon Center as she looked around. "Hey, Estelle!" a voice called out.

The black-haired girl then looked in the direction which the voice came from and saw a young boy waving towards her. He had navy blue colored hair with gold colored eyes. He wore a teal and white colored pullover hoodie with two interlocking Pokéball symbols and he sported a black shirt under his hoodie. Along with that the boy wore light gray pants and teal and white colored low top shoes.

He stood with two Pokémon, the first resembled a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back was larger with additional ridges. Its head was large, with ridges above its eyes, much of the head's size was composed of its snout and strong jaws. There were two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest was a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extended to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern, it also had five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes were red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern.

* * *

The second Pokémon was an Aipom with a noticeably long cowlick, which indicated that it was a female.

"Metal, it's been a long time! How have you guys been, Totodile, Aipom?" the black-haired girl inquired while greeting the trio.

"We've been fine. I'm glad to see you, big sis." Metal grinned.

"Huh? Wasn't Gray supposed to be looking after you? He was closer to New Bark than me so his mom asked him to look after you today." Estelle noted. "Oh, well he went ahead to challenge the Azalea Gym. I'm not sure how he's doing but whatever I stayed here and was practicing with Totodile and Aipom for a bit." Metal nonchalantly responded. "You're so lucky that Mama let you get a Pokémon even though you're not even old enough to travel around. When I was your age I couldn't get any of my own Pokémon yet since they didn't think I'd be ready to handle it." Estelle muttered in slight jealously towards her brother's more lax upbringing.

"Sis, don't talk like that, you're not that much older than me." Metal muttered.

"Sorry, sorry." the black-haired girl chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, that reminds me! Can you show me what Pokémon that you have?" the navy blue-haired boy excitingly inquired. "Sure, we've got a few minutes left before the special event." Estelle announced to her younger brother's glee.

Elsewhere Gray commanded a Sneasel to utilize Ice Punch against Bugsy's Scyther, who intercepted the attack with Slash. The two Pokémon repeatedly struck at one another as their trainers continued their battle.

Estelle and Metal walked out into the backyard of the Pokémon Center. "You ready!?" Estelle inquired while the navy blue-haired boy excitedly shook his head. The black-haired girl pulled out six Pokéballs, two of which possessed a camouflage pattern with various shades of green and one had a green color scheme with red orange and yellow colored markings, and threw them up into the air. Along with Cyndaquil, she called out a dainty, bipedal Pokémon that was small in stature. It was white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body. It also had a relatively long neck and long legs and a pair of wings on its back, giving it a vaguely angelic appearance.

A small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covered most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly was a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, served as its thumbs, and one large nail on each foot made up its toes. On its head, it wore the skull of its dead mother as a helmet. Much of its actual face could not be seen except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. The skull had two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides, under the skull it had a brown snout. Alongside them was a green condor-like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that covered most of its front. Underneath its wings were designs that resembled red eyes. Along with its main green coloration, its design had accents of black, yellow, and red. There was an extra set of yellow stripes on it, it had almond eyes, a long, slightly hooked beak, and two long, red feather crests. Its feet had only two toes, one in front and one in back.

There was also an orange, insectoid Pokémon that had been completely overtaken by the parasitic mushroom on its back. It had a small head with pure white eyes and a segmented body that was mostly hidden by the mushroom. It had three pairs of legs, with the foremost pair forming large pincers. The fungus growing on its back had a large red cap with yellow spots throughout.

The final Pokémon was a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It had short legs with toeless feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It had a forked "branch" on top of its head.

"Wow, awesome!" Metal exclaimed in awe.

"I know right? I got Togetic here from an egg Papa gave me and I put it in a Friend Ball that was given to me by Ms. Maizie, after it hatched. Cubone and Xatu I caught when I went to the Safari Zone, that's why they have different Pokéballs than the others. These guys are just my main team, the rest of my Pokémon I catch for Pokédex reasons among others." Estelle informed her brother.

"Isn't that kinda cruel? If you aren't gonna love em than what's the point?" Metal wondered.

"I-I do love them, I just don't want to get overwhelmed by juggling so many Pokémon around when I'm still a rookie in general. Besides Professor Lyra treats them great and I rotate commonly anyways." Estelle responded.

"Oh okay, so can I see your Pokédex?" Metal inquired while the Pokémon played with one another in the background. "Sure." Estelle responded while looking into her bag.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gray commanded. The shiny Atrocious Pokémon blasted a powerful jet of water at a large, red dragonfly Pokémon. Compared to its long, thin abdomen, its thorax was short and wide. It had three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covered most of its face, and it had two spikes on top of its head along with blue yes. The end of its tail had two flat extensions from the sides and two gray spikes in the center. "Yanma!" Bugsy exclaimed in astonishment as the Clear Wing Pokémon was sent flying.

"You see how powerful my Pokémon are? I guess even a veteran like you isn't much of a match for us anymore." Gray smugly declared.

"You've only got six badges but you've got enough strength for a trainer with at least a complete set of badges, I'm impressed." Bugsy smiled. "Why's he so calm?" Gray wondered to himself. "I'm down two-to-three, but Yanma won't lose so easily. Now go, use AncientPower!" Bugsy exclaimed as their battle continued.

* * *

In a luscious green forest with various trees of varying width and height, a man with a maroon cloak walked around, he wore a black turban with red goggles while eerily continuing on his way.

"Hurry, it's starting!" Metal called out as the siblings ran into the Pokémon Center and looked up at the television screen in the lobby.

Two trainers were shown standing across one another on a battlefield on the television screen. The first was a tall man, he had jet black hair along with golden yellow eyes. He wore a red jacket with black cuffs and white/black trimmings along with a white shirt that was mostly obscured by his jacket. The man had dark gray pants, with black accents and he also wore crimson colored sneakers which were accented with white and had black bottoms. He noticeably had a golden yellow and black arm band on both of his jacket's sleeves along with a yellow and black cap with a red Pokéball symbol in the center, which was worn backwards.

The second individual was an average sized woman, she had navy blue hair with a teal tint along with blue eyes. She wore a white cloche-like hat that had a yellow ribbon tied onto it and she also wore golden star shaped earrings. She possessed a red buttoned vest, which was sported over a black turtleneck shirt. Along with that the woman had a white opened up sweater with black trimmings and pink cuffs and she also wore yellow shorts. She had long black stockings and red and yellow shoes with white bottoms.

They stood on a battlefield with blue tiles and a giant Pokéball symbol in the center along with the platforms where both trainers were on having smaller Pokéball symbols.

"Ladies and gentleman, we present to you today's special event. An exhibition battle between two of Johto's strongest and most renowned trainers. First up, the Leader of Johto's very own Battle Frontier, the man who attained the status of legend through his trials in the Kanto and Johto regions and his conquering of the Indigo Plateau, Gold!" a man announced.

"I thought his name was Ethan." Metal muttered while being hushed by his sister.

"His opponent will be none other than Mt. Silver's Shining Star, the trainer who stands at the pinnacle of Johto's independent Pokémon League and quite possibly at the summit of the Pokémon world itself, Kris!" the voice added along.

"After all this time, I didn't think I'd be able to do this with you again." Kris announced.

"It isn't much of a big deal, we've already been in these kinds of scenarios plenty of times before. Besides this time around it's only an exhibition." Gold responded.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with a ten minute time limit. Let the battle, BEGIN!" a voice announced.

"Come on, Typhlosion!" "Meganium, you're up!" the two trainers exclaimed. Gold brought out a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. When its mouth was open, it showed its thick tongue and sharp canines. It had a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs possessed a shade of cream, and its back was dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there was a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there were several red spots.

Kris brought out a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It had two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. It had four feet, each of which had three toes. Large pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips encircled its neck. Additionally, it had a short, pointed tail and it seemed to have a yellow bandana with a white star-shaped marking, tied to one of its legs.

"Meganium start things off with Earthquake!" the Johto League Champion commanded.

The Herb Pokémon stomped its front two feet onto the ground and released powerful shockwaves that caused the entire battlefield to shake violently. "Jump to avoid it!" Gold exclaimed as Typhlosion leaped up and successfully avoided the powerful technique.

"Cover the field with Flamethrower!" the Frontier Brain commanded as the red spots on the Volcano Pokémon's neck ignited and released flames while it unleashed a powerful stream of red-orange flames from its mouth down at Meganium. "W-what incredible power!" a man in the Pokémon Center exclaimed as the entire battlefield was engulfed in the flames while Estelle and Metal looked on. "Blow the flames away with Dragon Tail!" Kris commanded in response as a light blue glow shined in the flames. Meganium then swung its tail around and it managed to successfully repel the flames with its attack.

"Incredible, to brush off that super effective Flamethrower with Dragon Tail, as expected of the Champ!" a voice commentated.

"Amazing." Gold smiled. "Even if it's only an exhibition battle, it'll send the wrong message to Frontier Challengers if you get shown up so easily." Kris announced.

"Jeez, here I thought we could go ahead and start small to lead up into an exciting climax but you can't take things easy in the slightest." Gold sighed.

"I'm always serious in battle regardless of the scenario. Meganium use Dragon Tail!" Kris commanded as the Herb Pokémon rushed towards Typhlosion.

"Intercept them with ThunderPunch!" the black-haired challenger declared in response. The Volcano Pokémon's fist was surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy and it clashed with Meganium. Light blue and yellow sparks flied across the field as the two final stage Pokémon repeatedly struck at one another, with the ground beneath them cracking from the sheer pressure of their attacks.

"They're not even using all of their strength and yet I can feel the intensity of both Typhlosion and Meganium's strength just from watching them on television. They're the top trainers of Johto's strongest establishments, it's only natural that they give off this kind of pressure." Estelle muttered to herself.

* * *

"Typhlosion don't let up and use Extrasensory!" Gold commanded.

Typhlosion's eyes began to let out a golden glow as it put its arms in front of it. In between its hand an orb of golden energy began to form as the energy was then circled by three rings of rainbow energy. It then fired a multicolored beam with white crescents at the Herb Pokémon, who was struck and sent reeling by the powerful attack.

"Meganium, retaliate with Giga Drain!" Kris quickly exclaimed.

While still reeling the flower petals on Meganium's neck began to glow green. Matching energy shot out from the petals and wrapped themselves around Typhlosion's body. It began to suck up the Volcano Pokémon's energy for a brief bit before the energy receded back to the flower petals. "I was hoping to trigger the secondary effect of Extrasensory to gain the lead but I guess that didn't go as well as I hoped." Gold muttered. "It can't be possible that the great Leader of the Battle Frontier is already feeling pressured?" Kris wondered in amusement.

"With an opponent as amazing as you how couldn't I feel pressured?" Gold charmingly winked.

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me." Kris shyly blushed.

"Don't do this in public." Estelle muttered as Metal falsely gagged. "Typhlosion, the timer's running out but we can't just let them show us up in the remaining time. Flamethrower!" the Frontier Brain exclaimed as their battle raged on. "…I've seen them battle so many times in the past and yet even now nothing really changes. *sigh* I guess seeing this helped reinforce how far I am from conquering the Battle Frontier but it's not like I needed any reminders." Estelle smiled while getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going, sis?" Metal wondered.

"To Ilex Forest, I came to Azalea to go there in the first place. I'd like to see this through to the end but this battle is pretty much just meant to be a tease." the black-haired girl declared. "I'll be back in a while, be careful until then." Estelle declared to her brother, who nodded in response as she headed out.

"I could have sworn I just saw him, but it was pretty far away and it's not like there aren't any other people out there with red hair." Gray noted while walking in the streets of Azalea Town before looking up ahead and noticing Estelle. "Oh, you're here too, huh?" the maroon-haired individual noted while recalling a past encounter.

 _"At long last today will be the day that you will be starting your journey!" a brown-haired woman declared to Estelle._

 _Along with her_ _brown-hair she had bright brown eyes with her hair being stylized in pigtails. She wore a black mandarin shirt with a bright red undershirt, which was worn under her_ _white hooded lab coat. Along with that she wore a denim colored short skirt. The woman also had a white headband which had a red ribbon tied to it, long white and_ _black stockings and finally she wore red shoes with white bottoms. She also had a silver ring and wore red lipstick._

 _"He won't be starting his journey today, but on your_ _mother's request whichever one of these starter Pok_ émon _that ends up leftover today will be going to your little brother." the woman announced while showing the_ _black-haired girl three Pokémon, two of which were Cyndaquil and Totodile while the last one was a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It had a_ _large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appeared to have no pupils. It had four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail._ _Its most distinguishing feature was the large leaf on the top of its head, which was longer than the rest of its body._

 _"I never got any of these three since my first_ _Pokémon was an Azurill but I'm sure you'll make a great choice." the woman noted while her partner Azumarill stood next to her. "Any of them would be incredible, but_ _since I'm challenging the Battle Frontier I have to choose carefully." Estelle muttered to herself. "Definitely, hold on a moment." the professor stated while walking back_ _and banging on the wall with Gray then crashing down as a result._

 _"What are you doing, today's the day you pick your first Pokémon too! Don't tell me that you were_ _planning on stealing one of them instead!?" the woman exclaimed._

 _"I'm too cool to do things like a normal person." Gray declared while being bonked on the head by_ _the brown-haired woman. "Ow, what was that for, you hag?" he retorted in annoyance as Estelle giggled. "With that long hair, you kinda look like a girl!" she laughed to_ _Gray's horror._

"So do I still look like a girl now? Wait, that's right I look like a winner." Gray arrogantly smirked while Estelle noticed him.

"Hi Gray, bye Gray!" Estelle declared while quickly running past the dark maroon-haired boy without stopping to chat with him for even a second.

"That's right, keep on running. All of you can keep on running but you'll never be able to escape the inevitable fate of my victory." the boy smirked.

Elsewhere the hooded man stopped in front of decorated wooden shrine, which resembled a hokora. It had a dark red rooftop, with a string hanging that had gold, silver and crystal colored accessories. He placed a red cube in front of the shrine before pressing a button on the cube. An orb of energy emerged from the cube as time appeared to freeze entirely, noticeably due to the seemingly motionless leaves in the background. A green light shone as a while it faded appeared a green fairy-like creature. It had round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It had a round head that came to a curved point. It had large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips.

* * *

"Looks like the rumors were true, you really do hide yourself in time itself. But what good is that before this device? A small fragment of the Creation trio's power was used to allow this device to create a special field separate from the outside world. The Time Travel Pokémon attempted to flee before a small disk was thrown on the floor, two purple energy chains were then released as one of the chains wrapped themselves around the Time Travel Pokémon's legs and the man's arm.

"The Battle Chain. Voice of Time, Celebi now you won't be able to escape, at least not until I capture you." the man smirked.

"Now, let's battle!" he maliciously shouted.

"This is it, Ilex Forest. I heard stories about the Mythical Pokémon Celebi from Mama and Papa. I knew I wasn't ready back when I started my journey but maybe now I'll be worthy enough to meet it." Estelle muttered to herself while she began to walk through the luscious green forest. "What is this? This overwhelming eeriness?" the black-haired girl wondered to herself while abruptly stopping.

Elsewhere Gray entered the Pokémon Center and looked over to see Metal watching television. "You sure kept yourself busy, don't worry I won my Gym Battle." Gray declared while holding out a circular red badge with black markings reminiscent of a ladybug's back. "The Gym Leader was tough but I was tougher, I probably didn't even need to wait this long to challenge that gym." the dark maroon-haired boy pompously announced. "Oh, you came back." Metal muttered after noticing Gray. "…So what were you doing?" Gray inquired in response. "I was watching a battle with Estelle, she left to Ilex Forest a while back but the battle ended without a result so she didn't miss much. They're on commercial now but I was watching a special broadcast about Ms. Jasmine of the Elite Four." Metal responded. "Ilex Forest? Stay here, I'm heading out." Gray declared.

"You weren't going to watch me anyway." Metal mumbled as the dark maroon-haired lad left.

"It's always one annoyance after the other. Did she hear about when I went toe-to-toe with Raikou, is that why she went to Ilex Forest to encounter a legendary Pokémon herself?" Gray wondered while recalling his encounter with Raikou.

 _"Raikou, battle me!" Gray exclaimed, he stood in a narrow path cluttered with_ _autumn colored leaves with his Misdreavus ready to confront a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It had a thin, light blue_ _tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consisted of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Raikou's muzzle_ _was a light blue "X" and it had a black faceplate with two bumps that covered its forehead, nose, and ears. It had two long fangs that made its appearance similar to the_ _saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converged to form a single point and never retracted. Extra fur hung off its body in front of its thighs. Raikou had a mane across_ _its back that resembled dull purple rain clouds. In retaliation to the dark maroon-haired lad's challenge, the Thunder Pokémon simply stared at the duo in indifference at_ _the boy's declaration before simply leaping away and escaping him with relative ease. "Hmph, that's right run, run like they always do." Gray smugly announced while_ _looking on as two Kimino Girls looked on at him in disinterest._

"Celebi isn't much of a fighter from what mom told me about it so she has to have something up her sleeve to go and try to find it. But what?" he wondered to himself while running through the streets. Celebi fell to the floor as the hooded man stood alongside a flaming silhouette of what appeared to be a quadruped being. "Hey, hey, come on now, seriously? You probably haven't fought a battle in ages but come on you're a Mythical Pokémon not just some random bug, get it together. Give it your all." the man condescendingly declared.

Celebi raised its arms and its body became outlined in light green energy. It was then surrounded by a large number of glowing green leaves, which it fired at the flaming opponent after bringing its arms forward.

"Eruption." the man commanded. A red orb appeared in front of the burning aura of the flaming Pokémon. It then unleashed a stream of lava, smoke and flames at the Leaf Storm. The Eruption forced its way through the Leaf Storm with ease as Celebi managed to avoid the attack, which in turn burned down a few of the trees around the shrine.

"Smoke?" Estelle muttered while seeing smoke in the sky.

"Even with the type disadvantage you're annoyingly persistent. But I have to fulfill my part of the plan." the man muttered. In response the Time Travel Pokémon's body glowed white and it created a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of Celebi's body, which it then fired at the duo, causing a massive explosion.

"My whole life has led to this. T-time to test my skills. I know…I-I know I just can't miss. Gonna show the wor-! AH!" Estelle screamed in fear as she stopped singing while various Bug-types slithered past her, among them being Caterpie, Ledyba and Weedle. "Calm down, they were just Bug-types. Don't be scared, j-just sing, that'll take your mind off of things." the black-haired lass thought to herself. "But still what is it that's getting me so scared? It's like the forest itself is being disturbed by something, but what?" she wondered. "It's getting dark, come on out!" Estelle declared while calling out her Cyndaquil. "Sorry Cyndaquil, do you think you'll be willing to light the way for me?" she then asked as the Fire Mouse Pokémon ignited the flames on its back to assist its trainer.

* * *

"Darn it, it's getting darker. I've gotta hurry up!" Gray declared while continuing on his way.

"Behahaha, that's it, that's it, Celebi!" the man declared, his turban flying away from the force of the wind, revealing himself to be B. "Now, go on and use Snarl!" the Dogma Commander commanded. The flaming unknown Pokémon that he used then let out a roar. It was covered in a purple aura, it then fired out purple energy, which turned into a hemisphere while traveling towards the Time Travel Pokémon. The super effective technique then struck Celebi, who glowed blue while being sent flying, indicating that it's Special Attack had been lowered due to Snarl's secondary effects.

"Now's the chance!" B exclaimed while jumping towards the dazed Mythical Pokémon.

The maroon-haired man then threw two disks, one being gold and the other being silver. Energy sparked in between the disks as silver constraints emerged and connected to the two disks, morphing into a crystal-like container, with the letters 'GS', which were colored gold and silver, being imprinted on the container. "With this, the climax has been concluded." B smirked while Celebi was successfully imprisoned. "The GS Cube or GSC, it took a few years to make it and some data about the GS Ball was borrowed from here in the Johto region to help in the production of this cube but all in all it was stylized specifically to capture you." the Dogma operative announced.

"With this my part of the mission is complete." he then added along while putting on a hood. "But I can't risk anyone finding me here, especially that annoying detective. Hey, I'll count on you to cover our tracks, Lava Plume." B commanded as he grabbed the GS Cube by the handle on the top of the container. The burning silhouette caused an explosion and spread out a mix of flames and smoke that struck the trees around the Ilex Forest shrine, setting all of them on fire.

"Good job. Celebi hides itself so often and appears so rarely in front of others that people will probably just assume that it leapt through time or something like that." B muttered to himself while leaving with his Pokémon along with the trapped Celebi.

While Estelle and Cyndaquil continued on their way, yet again various Pokémon were shown fleeing from afar.

"What's going on? Paras, Metapod, Kakuna, Hoothoot, why are all these Pokémon running away?" the black-haired girl wondered while looking on at the myriad of fleeing Pokémon. Various orange, insectoid creatures resembling the nymph stage of a cicada were shown desperately crawling. Its ovoid body was segmented, and it had three pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs was the largest and had sharp claws at the tips. There were five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It had circular eyes with large pupils. Along with that two different kinds of Cocoon Pokémon were shown hopping. The first kind resembled a green chrysalis. Its body was crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembled a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose. The back of its shell consisted of several geometrically shaped portions and projections. The second kind was a yellow, cocoon Pokémon. It had a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. It had two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body.

Various round, owl-like birds with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail flew in the air. It had large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers were mostly brown with a beige underbelly. It had a large black, mask-like crest, which encircled both eyes and covered the face. The crest had two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye had notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. They had small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits.

"Cynda, cynda!" Cyndaquil exclaimed while pointing forward as it and its trainer looked on to see the various trees around them catch on fire.

"A fire? Cyndaquil, what did you do?" Estelle asked to the Fire Mouse Pokémon, who shook its head in response to rebuke the notion of it having any involvement with the fire. "This is bad, at this rate the entire forest will be burned to cinders. I can't let that happen!" Estelle declared while holding out an aqua blue Pokéball with a red center, that had three horizontal golden yellow lines.

"Seadra use Brine!" she exclaimed while calling out a blue, seahorse-like Pokémon. It had a long snout and a two fin-like ridges curving over either side of its head. Its belly was covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Its lower pectoral fins had sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips, it also had a large, coiled tail. The Dragon Pokémon fired a powerful stream of water from its snout at some of the nearby burning trees, successfully extinguishing some of the flames. "Cyndaquil you can return, leave this to Seadra!" Estelle declared while recalling her starter Pokémon.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" "That's coming from the Ilex Forest!" "Don't tell me, is that a forest fire?" a crowd of people murmured while looking at the smoke coming from the direction of the Ilex Forest. As that occurred a dark red-haired man quickly ran in the direction of the smoke.

"What the heck? This is ridiculous." Gray exclaimed while looking around at the burning trees.

"Steelix use Sandstorm!" Gray exclaimed while holding out a flint colored Pokéball with solid blue orbs and calling out a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections. Three of those sections had long rock spikes coming out of them on either side. It had a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along its bottom jaw were two pairs of ridges, several small, square lumps covered the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets were slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves were red. Its head had two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head, the tip of its tail was conical with a blunt tip.

* * *

The Iron Snake Pokémon pointed its tail to a few trees, it then released a tornado of sand towards the trees, dousing the flames, which then reignited after a bit. "Darn it, so we'll need more than that, huh? Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" the dark maroon-haired man exclaimed. The Atrocious Pokémon then fired a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at the intense flames.

"Steelix, you keep on using Sandstorm to back up Gyarados!" Gray exclaimed as the two Pokémon continued their attacks.

"What is with these flames? Normal attacks should be enough to extinguish them but they're still burning so intensely." the young trainer thought to himself.

"If only I had more Water-types with me, we could have handled this with less trouble. Where is Estelle, was she caught up in this too?" Gray pondered on as he observed the seemingly endless inferno.

"Seadra use BubbleBeam!" Estelle ordered while the inside of Seadra's snout glowed light blue and it fired multiple light blue bubbles from its snout at the fire. "Sudowoodo use Mimic!" she then exclaimed while calling out the Imitation Pokémon. The branches on its head glowed gold and it released light blue bubbles from it, having duplicated Seadra's BubbleBeam. "Seadra use Brine one more time and Togetic use Mirror Move!" the black-haired girl exclaimed while calling out the Happiness Pokémon to assist its teammates. While Seadra attacked, Togetic created a black portal outlined in white in front of itself, and fired a powerful stream of water. The two attacks then managed to douse the flames on a few nearby trees as Sudowoodo successfully extinguished the flames on another number of trees.

"Yes, this is great! If we keep this up we'll be able to put out the fire before the forest gets burnt to ashes. Everyone, keep this up!" Estelle commanded.

"Even though we keep extinguishing the flames on some of the trees, the fire from the others keep reigniting them. We'll just be going around in circles if we can't use more power to take out this forest fire. Darn it, if only I had someone with Rain Dance on hand, that way we wouldn't need to keep overexerting ourselves!" Gray cursed as despite the best efforts of his Pokémon the flames continued to burn vigorously. "How did this darn fire even start anyways? I thought this place was supposed to be a domain for Bug-type Pokémon? Did some reckless trainer lose one of their Fire-type Pokémon in this forest or something?" the dark maroon-haired trainer expressed in frustration. "I should have taken that kid's Totodile with me before I left, at least then I would have had more Pokémon to use for this fire." he then added along.

"We report to you on the outskirts of the Ilex Forest, which is now the scene of a forest fire. We aren't aware of the cause but we have been told that firefighters should be on their way to put a stop to this." a reporter noted on television.

"Oh no, Estelle!" Metal exclaimed. "Come on, Totodile, Aipom, we've gotta go save my sister!" the navy blue-haired boy called out to his Pokémon while preparing to flee before being stopped by the nurse. "Where do you think you're going? This is no time to be acting rashly." the nurse declared. "But my sister is in that forest right now, she must have been caught in that fire!" the boy cried out. "Your sister?...Calm down, please, if your sister is a trainer than she should be able to handle herself just fine, besides help will be on its way." the nurse assured the young boy, who hesitantly remained in the Pokémon Center in spite of his concerns for his older sister.

"By this point people should probably have already noticed the forest fire. So help should probably be on its way but there's no telling how long it'll be until then." Estelle thought to herself as smoke engulfed the entire forest. "Togetic and Sudowoodo won't be able to keep this up for too long and Seadra's going to get dehydrated from the excessive heat. Darn it, don't think of that now just think about stopping the fire!" the young girl thought to herself while trying to shake off her concerns.

"Everyone, attack in one direction and then spread out, it may take longer but that way we'll be able to put out the flames easier if we follow this pattern of striking!" Estelle called out to her trio of Pokémon.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gray exclaimed as the shiny Atrocious Pokémon attacked with such force that it accidentally knocked down a few of the trees. "Damn it!" Gray exclaimed in dismay. As he had his back turned a burning tree began to stumble over and fall towards him. The dark maroon-haired trainer looked back in dismay as he was unable to react in time to the falling tree but before he could be crushed by it a powerful blast of water managed to destroy the tree, saving the young boy.

Gray looked over and saw a tall man with long dark red hair and gray eyes. He wore a dark indigo top coat with red accents, which was sported over a violet shirt that was mostly obscured. The man wore loose fitting black plants with silver colored cuffs along with dark indigo and red colored boots. The man stood next to a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that was primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of it was its large, powerful jaws. Three pointed teeth were visible when it closed its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. It had three sets of spikes on its body; one on its head, one on its back, and one near the tip of its tail. The one on its back appeared to be particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of the Pokémon's shoulders. It had a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs and it also had large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

* * *

"….I knew it, you were the one I saw before!" Gray excitingly declared.

"Now's not the time, take your Pokémon and get out of this forest now." the man responded. "Yes, sir!" Gray obediently replied.

"H-hold on, Estelle's still somewhere in this forest." Gray noted after recalling Metal's statement from before. "Estelle? Don't worry, I'll go with Feraligatr to get her and meet you on outskirts of this forest." the man announced in response. "Right, but at least let me help out. Golbat, go look for Estelle!" the dark maroon-haired lad exclaimed while holding an black Pokéball with yellow markings and calling out a large, kelly green bat-like Pokémon with salmon wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. Its pointed ears were tiny, and it had short legs with long, thin feet.

"Good luck!" Gray exclaimed while recalling his Gyarados and Steelix and departing from the scene.

"Golbat, don't worry about us, just find Estelle and we'll follow you!" the man called out while putting on black gloves.

"Let's go, Feraligatr!" he then declared while following after the Bat Pokémon with the Big Jaw Pokémon.

"This fire just doesn't let up. I'm sure that the Pokémon of the forest must have evacuated but I wonder if Celebi is fine. From what Mama told me in the moment of a crisis in this forest it'll show itself and restore order, so where is it?" the black-haired girl wondered as she looked back and saw that the trail she had taken up to that point was covered in flames as well. "We're stuck." She muttered while looking at her wheezing Seadra, who had nearly reached its limit due to the excessive heat from the flames and its own dehydration. "Seadra, return. You did well." the lass told the Dragon Pokémon while recalling it back into its Pokéball.

"Togetic, Sudowoodo, are you two still alright?" Estelle inquired as the two Pokémon nodded their heads in response to ensure their trainer that they were still able to keep up their efforts. "The Water-types of the forest must be struggling to put out the flames as well. If only the Slowpoke Well was closer to this forest, we could have used them to help put out these flames! If not then maybe Lugia would have been a lot of help. It could have been able to help settle this easily with its power." Estelle pondered on about hypothetical ways to extinguish the abundance of flames while collapsing onto one of her knees, much to the concern of her Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I-I'm fine…" the young lass panted, clearly feeling the effects of the heat. "Is *pant* this *pant* it?" she wondered out loud.

"N-no! There are still so many things I haven't done. I haven't beaten the Battle Frontier yet and I haven't even gotten to see my brother start his own journey!" she thought to herself while attempting to fight off the suffocation from the burning trees and the smoke. "Hydro Pump!" a voice exclaimed. The red spikes on Feraligatr's head started to glow light red while its body glowed blue and it released a powerful blast of water that blasted through the barricade of flames.

"M-Mr. Silver!" Estelle exclaimed after seeing the dark red-haired man.

"Don't worry, things will be alright." Silver declared while helping the black-haired girl stand up. "W-what are you doing here?" the young girl wondered.

"I heard rumors about mysterious activity that was being held in the Ilex Forest. I was looking deeper into things back in Azalea Town but then this fire started so I came as quickly as I could." Silver informed the young trainer. "Golbat, go back to Gray, we could handle things from here on out!" Gray called out to the Bat Pokémon, who went back to its trainer. "Call back your Pokémon, we're going back." Silver told the black-haired girl, who weakly held out two the Pokéballs and called back both her Togetic and Sudowoodo.

"Mr. Silver, why are these flames so persistent?" Estelle inquired while observing the burning trees.

"It's possible that these flames were produced by a Legendary Pokémon if not one with strength akin to one. With how close together the trees are it's no wonder that these flames are so difficult to put out." Silver responded while carrying the young girl. "Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!" he exclaimed as the Big Jaw Pokémon blasted through various burning trees. "But what about Celebi? Isn't it supposed to stop all of this?" Estelle wondered.

"Celebi is a Pokémon known for traveling through time, at this very moment it may be in a different timeline entirely. It could possibly be assisting trainers and Pokémon from another era while we speak." the dark red-haired man responded while Estelle began to lose consciousness due to exhaustion. "Just stay calm, things will be fine. Leave this to me." Silver assured the young lass while looking ahead to see that a few trees had fallen and were now blocking their path.

"How annoying, Feraligatr move those trees out of our way with SuperPower!" Silver commanded.

Feraligatr's body became outlined in a light blue aura and it then grabbed onto the trees and moved them out of the group's way. "Well done, Feraligatr." Silver thanked the Big Jaw Pokémon. But as the dark red-haired man walked one of the burning trees began to fall in front of him. "Feraligatr!" he exclaimed while throwing Estelle to the Big Jaw Pokémon, who successfully caught the young girl as the fallen tree separated the dark red-haired man from his Pokémon. "There's no end to this." Silver mumbled in annoyance. "Estelle, Feraligatr, stay put. I'll meet up with you guys!" he exclaimed while preparing to take action.

Feraligatr looked on and saw light blue sparkles along with a fierce wind that enveloped before looking up and being astonished as a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings leapt into the air.

* * *

Its face and underside were white as well. It had a thick, purple mane that resembled the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that waved forward. It had a long, white snout and a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembled the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It had red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads.

"What is that?" Estelle wondered while briefly regaining consciousness and looking on at the majestic Pokémon.

The Pokémon quickly used its two prongs to grab the tree that obscured the group's path and threw it out of the way.

"Suicune." Silver uttered in astonishment at the sight of the Aurora Pokémon.

Its eyes glowed blue as its body was then enveloped in a light blue aura. Suicune let out a roar as it summoned dark storm clouds and as a result a heavy rain then ensured that proceeded to envelop the entirety of Ilex Forest. "What is one of the three legendary beasts doing here? Did it really come to stop this fire or is there something more to it?" Silver wondered to himself. "The Legendary Pokémon, Suicune." Estelle muttered in awe at the sight of the majestic Aurora Pokémon, who then looked over at the group. The prongs on its body began to flow wildly as Suicune proceeded to create a giant wave.

"So you want to fight?" Silver asked before Feraligatr proceeded to grab its trainer as the wave came crashing down and proceeded to envelop the entirety of the forest.

The clear blue waters seamlessly flowed through the trees, successfully extinguishing the flames and subduing the forest fire in the process.

"Rain?" Gray muttered while noting the change in weather along with the reporters.

"The fire's being put out." a reporter muttered as the waves from Suicune's Surf proceeded to come bursting through the entrance gate and proceeded to sweep away Gray and the reporters. As the water dispersed Feraligatr held a soaked Silver and Estelle, having used the waves created by the Aurora Pokémon to quickly escape from the forest and also having realized Suicune's true intent in its supposed attack.

"We made it out." Estelle coughed.

"There is such a thing as giving a warning. How reckless." Silver complained while standing up and looking over at the downed reporters. "Tch, they'll be recovering soon. Give Gray my regards, I'll be heading out now. The last thing I need is to be pounced on by a bunch of annoying reporters." Silver announced while recalling his Feraligatr and departing. "Sure…Thank you for the help!" Estelle called out while thanking the dark red-haired man.

Eventually some time had passed as Estelle and Gray had returned to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" Metal cried while embracing his older sister. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Estelle smiled.

"Man, to use Surf like that. Suicune really holds nothing back." Gray stoically noted while keeping his distance from the siblings.

"It was a bit much, but it really helped out a lot back there. Oh, that reminds me, thanks for coming to the Ilex Forest, I didn't think you'd try and save me." Estelle laughed while thanking the dark maroon-haired lad. "I wasn't trying to help you, I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting one up on me. To try and search out Celebi and meeting Suicune in the process, you sure are trying to hog up all the spotlight for yourself." Gray responded.

"I regret not having my Pokédex on me, I was so eager to try and find Celebi that I accidentally left it in my bag. I guess there's always for the next time I see Suicune." Estelle chuckled while holding out what resembled a sleek handheld device with a crystal color scheme that possessed gold colored accents. "I won't be giving you the chance. Just because you're aiming for the Battle Frontier while I'm challenging the Johto League doesn't mean that I'll just let you do whatever you want!" Gray announced.

"That's right, did you win your Gym Badge?" Metal inquired, having mostly tuned out the dark maroon-haired trainer's boasting from earlier.

"The Ilex Forest Fire which caused quite the uproar earlier today has been calmed by a sudden rainstorm followed by what appeared to be a flood that has since cleared out. We're mostly unaware of what had transpired but we believe that both the fire and the ensuing rain were a result of Pokémon, whether due to a battle that broke out or because of an accident is still unknown. From a statement given by the Azalea Gym Leader Bugsy we have been informed that due to the destruction from the forest fire the residents of Azalea Town have decided to take it upon themselves to assist in the restoration of the Ilex Forest and help provide shelter to the Pokémon who lost their homes due to the incident. Thankfully no casualties were sustained and any injuries suffered were at the bare minimum." a reported noted on the television as Gold, Kris and the professor looked on.

"We managed to get a few statements out of two trainers that happened to be at the scene and we will be sure to report back to you all later." the reporter then added along while showing pictures of Estelle and Gray. "What is wrong with those kids?" the professor wondered while covering her face in embarrassment. "It's just one thing after another, why are all kids always so eager to get into trouble?...Then again I'm the one who usually lets them start their journeys." she then added along while getting up to go and make a call.

"If she was at the Ilex Forest than that must mean that she was looking for Celebi." Kris noted while Gold simply chuckled.

"I'm not sure why but this kind of thing makes me feel awfully nostalgic." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Are you all alright?" the Professor inquired to Estelle, having called her on her Pokégear, which seemed more 'modern' and sleek in comparison to the Pokégears that were more familiarly associated with the Johto region but it still seemed familiar enough to be identified as a Pokégear.

"Yeah, somehow we managed. I wasn't really able to do much in the fire but thanks to Mr. Silver and Suicune we managed to make it out in one piece." Estelle responded. "S-Silver? He was there with you?" the brown-haired woman inquired to the young trainer. "Yeah, he left as soon as he saw the reporters but it probably would have been a lot more difficult if he wasn't around." the black-haired girl smiled.

"I'm glad." the brown-haired woman chuckled with a slight blush.

"That reminds me, do you want to talk to Gray?" Estelle inquired.

"It's fine, just tell him I'm glad he's alright. He'd just be embarrassed to hear it from me and I'm sure he doesn't want me to coddle him." the professor responded.

"Oh come on, Ms. Lyra. I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing that from you a lot more than you think he would." Estelle laughed. "You're too naïve, Estelle." Lyra mumbled to herself with a smile. "Regardless, keep up the good work and report back to me whenever you make a new capture." Lyra stated to the black-haired girl. "Yeah, I promise." Estelle smiled as their call ended while Gray complained to Metal in the background.

"How dare they go ahead and hold a big tournament over in the Unova region when I'm still in the middle of my badge hunt?" Gray expressed in frustration.

"The Johto League Conference isn't for a while so you probably could have gone." Metal noted.

"What and disrupt my focus, you've gotta take into account the schedules of the Gym Leaders, the slightest slip-up and I could end up missing potential battles all because I lost a month hanging around in another region." the dark maroon-haired trainer responded. "Oh yeah, you're talking about that Grand Prix thing in Unova, right?" Estelle inquired while returning from her talk with Lyra. "Yeah, from what I heard the prize of the tournament was the fulfillment of a wish. What a waste!" Gray responded.

"A wish? That sounds handy, oh well." Estelle laughed at Gray's expense.

"So while we're talking about journeys, how have you come along with the Johto Frontier?" the dark maroon-haired trainer then inquired.

"I've won four Silver Hall Prints and three Gold Hall Prints at the facilities. There are ten prints in all if you count both the silver and gold hall prints so I'm almost finished closing in on the final battle." Estelle informed the duo. "That's awesome!" Metal exclaimed in awe. "By the rate you're going I'll have already conquered the league by the time you even hope of challenging your final facility." Gray smirked.

"So are you going to challenge the Kanto League after you're finished with the Johto League? Or are you going to challenge the joint Kanto/Johto League?" the black-haired girl inquired while ignoring the dark maroon-haired boy's provocations. "Don't be stupid, I'd need to win the Johto League first to even think of challenging the unified league. Besides that league is biyearly so I'll have to wait until next year to challenge it." Gray responded.

"Well then that's a whole other year of preparation for you to get yourself ready." Estelle declared.

"You're so noisy, so what's next for you after the Johto Battle Frontier? Are you going to try and imitate my greatness by challenging the Johto League?" Gray inquired in response. "Not really, I think I'll challenge the Johto Circuit afterwards or maybe I'll check out that Pokémon Olympics thing. Both my parents already challenged the league before so I think I'll hold off on doing it myself." the black-haired girl responded. "I see, well that special battle today was already finished so since you're here you can wait for your mother to take your brother back yourself. I'm heading out to request a battle against Jasmine of the Elite Four." Gray declared while walking away.

"He's not a good caretaker." Metal muttered while looking on.

"Not even a little. By the way your mom said to take care, oh yeah and bye Gray!" Estelle called out while waving to the dark maroon-haired boy.

"He still kind of looks like a girl with that hair." she then giggled while Metal laughed with her as Gray looked back in annoyance.

"Securing you should earn me more points with Master, at least more than whatever C did." B smirked while looking at the imprisoned Celebi as he flew in a private jet. "Now all that's needed is for those two to complete their part in things and everything will be set." the maroon-haired man thought to himself.

"To think I'd run into Suicune so easily, the way that Suicune obsessed freak talked about it I figured it'd be a lot harder to encounter it." Silver thought to himself while walking through a route at night. "*sigh* Oh well, I should report back to the agency, I still haven't found anything on my father's disappearance from years ago so I should go ahead and look into other investigations in the meantime. Suicune's presence in Ilex Forest and Celebi's absence is strange, those flames along with the status of those legendary Pokémon were also pretty suspicious to say the least." the detective muttered to himself.

Back in the ruined Ilex Forest Suicune looked on at the unscathed Ilex Forest shrine while intently glaring at it, elsewhere Raikou stood around in front of a large cave that had three entrances and looked into the sky. "Hey look everyone, it's Raikou!" a voice called out as the Thunder Pokémon nonchalantly fled.

"I wonder if this wouldn't have happened if I stayed home with Metal today." Kris muttered.

"Not likely, if getting into trouble was avoidable than none of us would have ever saved the world as often as we did." Gold grinned.

"Just because we did it doesn't make it something that everyone should do!" Kris retorted.

"Don't be such a nag, you're the Johto League Champion." Gold mumbled to the teal-haired woman's annoyance.

"Mama, Papa, I've still got a ways to go but don't worry, I'll keep growing stronger!" Estelle thought to herself.

"Metal, sorry for failing out there. I won't keep falling behind. Celebi, Suicune, Mama, Papa, no matter what obstacles stand in my way, I'll promise to surpass all of them!" the black-haired girl declared to her younger brother, who smiled in response.

"I'll win the Battle Frontier, just you wait!" Estelle eagerly promised while holding up her Pokédex.

* * *

Narration: Johto, the land of opportunity. As the legend of battle grows, the adversity faced by the young trainers that inherit the will of their predecessors strengthens.

Major Events (1/11/14): Various trainers and leaders from various institutes from the Johto region are introduced.

The Johto League is revealed to have become independent from the Kanto League and they are now revealed to hold biyearly joint leagues with one another alongside their respective regional leagues. Alongside that Johto is revealed to have created their own distinct Battle Frontier with Gold being the leader of the area.

Gold and Kris have an exhibition battle while Gray wins his seventh badge from Bugsy.

Various legendary Pokémon native to the Johto region are introduced.

B is revealed to possess an unnamed Fire-type Pokémon and for unknown reasons uses it to both kidnap Celebi and set ablaze the Ilex Forest.

An event called the Pokémon Olympics is referenced.

Gold is revealed to have become the Head Frontier Brain of Johto's Battle Frontier, Kris is revealed to have become the Champion of the Johto League, Silver is revealed to have become a Detective and Jasmine is revealed to have been promoted to the Elite Four in the years that have passed.

Characters:

Estelle (debut)

Gray (debut)

B

Metal (debut)

Gold (debut)

Silver (debut)

Kris (debut)

Lyra (debut)

Bugsy (debut)

Civilians

Trainers

Reporters

Kimono Girls (flashback, debut)

Nurse

Pokémon:

Cyndaquil (Estelle's)

Togetic (Estelle's, debut)

Cubone (Estelle's, debut)

Xatu (Estelle's, debut)

Parasect (Estelle's, debut)

Sudowoodo (Estelle's, debut)

Seadra (Estelle's, debut)

Bayleef (Gray's, debut)

Sneasel (Gray's)

Gyarados (Gray's, shiny)

Misdreavus (Gray's)

Steelix (Gray's, debut)

Golbat (Gray's, shiny, debut)

Chikorita (Gray's, flashback, debut)

B's unknown Pokémon (debut)

Totodile (Metal's, debut)

Aipom (Metal's)

Typhlosion (Gold's)

Feraligatr (Silver's, debut)

Meganium (Kris', debut)

Azumarill (Lyra's)

Shuckle (Bugsy's, debut)

Scyther (Bugsy's)

Yanma (Bugsy's, debut)

Celebi (debut)

Raikou (debut)

Suicune (debut)

Caterpie (multiple, debut)

Weedle (multiple, debut)

Ledyba (multiple, debut)

Paras (multiple, debut)

Metapod (multiple, debut)

Kakuna (multiple, debut)

Hoothoot (multiple, debut)


	3. Ch 3: The World- Hoenn

Pokémon Go! World

Chapter 3: Encounter! Arrival of the Red Orb, Blue Orb and Green Orb

Narration: Hoenn, considered the tropical wonderland of the Pokémon World. In the past ravaged by territorial conflicts brought about through the feud between Team Magma and Team Aqua in a battle of supremacy of the land and sea, the clash between the endless drought and eternal sunlight ensued that brought the entirety of the Hoenn region to the brink of destruction. Guided by the guardian of the sky along with the strong willed trainers who took charge and challenged the monstrous legends that ruled over weather, the economical terrorists and destructive battles that broke out, the heroes took on these conflicts head on with endless courage. The conflicts of those battles have long since influenced the further growth of Hoenn and all of its trainers.

* * *

In a route filled with luscious greenery, droplets of waters dripped down from the leaves of a tree and fell into a nearby pond. Two bird-like dragon Pokémon gracefully soared through the air above the area before rapidly flying throughout the region. They had aerodynamic bodies, the lower half of the first Pokémon's body was blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It had a red triangular marking on its chest. It had white and blue arms that could be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white, it had triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle. The second also possessed an aerodynamic body and it also had glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It had a blue triangular marking on its chest. It had white and red arms that could be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white, it had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle.

They raced through the sky with vigor while tucking their arms into their bodies, seemingly racing with one another as they separated and flew in opposite directions.

A boy with light brown hair stood in front of a forest on a relatively straightforward route. He had zaffre colored eyes and wore a white headband with a zaffre and sapphire colored symbol. He wore a zaffre and ruby colored long sleeved jacket with trimmings and white marks around the abdomen. He also wore form fitting black pants with white trimmings and emerald colored cuffs, ruby, white, black and emerald colored strap shoes and finally he sported ruby, white and black colored gloves. The young boy also wore an emerald colored rucksack with yellow and red trimmings.

"What was that in the sky just now?" he wondered after seeing a vaguely bird-like silhouette prior.

"Oh well, let's get this started! Take the stage, Grovyle, Marshtomp!" he exclaimed while calling out a Grovyle alongside an amphibious bipedal Pokémon. Its body was primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Its head had an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It had long arms with three-fingered hands, its feet had three small toes, and it had two black fins for tails. This Pokémon had a thin, sticky film enveloping its body that enabled it to live on land.

"Ah, so your Mudkip from before has evolved into a Marshtomp in the time since we've last met?" a man eagerly inquired while holding a microphone and standing alongside his colleague, who held a video camera. He had combed brown hair and dark brown eyes and wore a grayish blue dress shirt under his gray vest along with that he sported white slacks along with a light green tie. He also wore grayish blue loafers and had a black belt. His colleague possessed onyx colored hair with light brown eyes and she wore a red sleeveless shirt with a Tynamo symbol and gray trimmings. She also wore onyx colored jeans and possessed white boots with dark gray colored bottoms along with a silver bracelet.

"It kinda looked better as a Mudkip." the woman noted. "If it was a Swampert it'd at least have a lot more of a cool factor to it as well." the man added along.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? It's not the looks that count it's the skills!" the boy retorted. "Not the looks, it's the skills? What a good line, did you get that?" the man inquired as his coworker nodded in response. "Can we pick up the pace a little? I don't really have time for your antics today." the boy announced. "Uh, sure? But if we win than we'll be getting that interview!" the man announced. "You say that every time, but you two always lose." the boy smiled.

"Let's give our all today, Sai!" the woman declared while setting down the camera. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Mai!" Sai replied while the two held out their Pokéballs and called out their respective Pokémon.

Sai called out a small, round Pokémon with a mainly bluish white body shaped like an fūrin wind chime. It had beady, yellow eyes and three stubby limbs, its body had a horizontal amaranth-colored pattern. Underneath its body extended a long, tag-like tail that had amaranth patterning at the bottom. A yellow, globular growth was connected to the top of its body. Mai called out a Spinda, with the red spots that were around different parts of its body being located around its wrists and ribs with an oval like marking around its neck.

"You got new members, huh." the boy muttered while pulling out a ruby colored Pokédex that strongly resembled a gaming console. It had emerald and sapphire colored buttons and in all was noticeably sleeker and more 'modern' than the older Hoenn Pokédex models. "I can't waste time on Pokédex entries, I really do have to go!" the boy thought to himself while putting his Pokédex away. "Marshtomp, start this off with Muddy Water!" he commanded. The Mud Fish Pokémon pressed its hands against the ground and from in front of it emerged a wave of light brown energy, which then crashed down on the opposing two Pokémon.

"Wow, what power!" Mai exclaimed. "He really does mean business today, incredible! Maybe we'll be the headlines if we beat a trainer this strong!?" Sai wondered in excitement. "*cough* That's right, Chimecho use Hyper Voice!" he commanded, while trying to keep himself composed, as the Chime Bell Pokémon released multiple transparent rings from its mouth at the two Pokémon, who readied themselves for the incoming attack.

* * *

Elsewhere a young girl with black hair and garnet colored eyes stood in an exercise gym-like battlefield with weights and exercising machines decorating the outskirts of the battlefield. She wore a black bow with garnet colored stripes and ruby colored tips along with a garnet colored high collared jacket vest with black trimmings and an emerald colored collar. Under the jacket she wore a sapphire colored long sleeved shirt and she also sported white shorts with black leggings. The young girl also possessed garnet, sapphire, black and emerald colored sneakers and she wore sapphire, black and white colored gloves. Finally she sported a single strapped yellow colored rucksack with emerald and blue colored trimmings and was commanding a Combusken.

Her opponent was a well-built young woman, she had long sky blue hair, which was tied with an orange ribbon before spiking out at the tips, and red eyes. She wore a slate gray and red-orange colored collared shirt, underneath it she wore a form fitting red swimming shirt. She also wore slightly baggy black sweatpants and red-orange shoe wraps, she had red-orange and slate gray gloves as well. She possessed a large, bulky Pokémon. It had narrow eyes and rounded ears. On its head was a short, triangular crest. Dark blue hair grew across the tops of its eyes, around the head crest, and extended down its back to form a long ponytail. The upper half of its body was cream-colored, while the lower half was dark blue. Yellow extensions encircled its waist, resembling a skirt in the process. There was a small, orange half-circle marking in the center of its torso just above the skirt. It had large hands with three fingers and small, two-toed feet, both its hands and feet were orange.

"Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" the girl commanded. The Young Fowl Pokémon's claw glowed light blue as it rushed towards its opponent.

"That won't take us down! Hariyama use Bulk Up!" the woman commanded. The Arm Thrust Pokémon became surrounded in a crimson aura and flexed, its muscles thickening in the process as it was struck by the attack and forced back a bit, but failing to lose its balance. "This will be troublesome if I don't finish things quickly. I'll already be late at this rate as it is." the black-haired girl thought to herself. "As I'm sure that you're already aware, Bulk Up raises both my Pokémon's offensive and defensive capabilities. But I won't be content with just this, Rock Tomb!" the woman commanded.

Hariyama fiercely clapped its hands together in front of it. It slightly opened up its hands as silver sparkles formed in between them. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy, while the Arm Thrust Pokémon lifted its arms and the orb of energy up into the sky. The orb then grew larger until it was much bigger than Hariyama's body. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rested in Hariyama's arms, and it threw the boulder at the young lass' Combusken.

"Dodge it, Combusken!" she exclaimed as the Fire/Fighting-type successfully avoided the technique. The boulder then split into multiple smaller boulders that were littered around the battlefield.

"Boosting up her own Pokémon's strength while trying to lower my Pokémon's speed to make up for Hariyama's subpar speed, she's good. As expected of a Gym Leader." she internally declared to herself.

"Ms. Abby, I have to hand it to you, you're incredible. Coming here, I expected nothing more than a battle of brute strength considering that that this is a Fighting-type Gym but you've already made it abundantly clear that a lot more thought will need to be put into this battle instead of hoping to just power through everything." the young girl smiled. "I don't blame you for that assumption of yours. But remember this, strength is meaningless without the skill or ability to make proper use of it." Abby announced. "My mom's a Pokémon researcher, after all the lessons she gave me when I was younger she'd kill me if I went ahead and made such a rookie mistake this far into my journey!" the girl responded. "A researcher, huh? Aside from being a teacher, my mother is also a Gym Leader, so it appears that we'll be pitting our respective teachings from our mothers up against one another." Abby proclaimed.

"Bring it on, Combusken use Aerial Ace!" the young girl commanded as her Combusken was encased in a clear aura and rushed towards its opponent with a high burst of speed.

"Grovyle use Energy Ball!" the boy commanded.

The Wood Gecko Pokémon put its hands together. It then formed a green ball of energy between them, which was then surrounded by light green sparks. "Spinda intercept that with Psybeam!" Mai commanded as the Spot Panda Pokémon fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside from its palms while Grovyle shot out its Energy Ball. The two attacks briefly clashed as the Energy Ball quickly overwhelmed the Psybeam and went towards Spinda, who narrowly managed to avoid the technique.

"Chimecho, we've gotta get that interview, I mean that win, Shadow Ball!" Sai ordered while Chimecho formed a black and purple orb of energy with black sparks and shot it at its opponents.

"Knock it back with ThunderPunch!" the boy exclaimed in response as Grovyle slammed its two fists together. Yellow sparks of electricity cackled and both of its hands were covered in yellow orbs of electricity. The Wood Gecko Pokémon then struck the incoming Shadow Ball right back at Sai's Chimecho, who narrowly avoided the technique. "Sai, let's use our tag team combo!" Mai called out to her colleague, who nodded in response. "Calm Mind!" the duo exclaimed in union as both of their Pokémon mentally depicted a single droplet of water falling inside a dark void as they were both then surrounded by red rings of energy that melded into their body, which then caused them to momentarily glow read in the process indicating that their Special Attack and Special Defense was increased.

* * *

"A dual Calm Mind? That doesn't bode well for us in a prolonged battle. We're in a rush so I guess we'll be a bit bold with this next one, Marshtomp charge at them with Brick Break!" the light brown-haired trainer commanded as the Mud Fish Pokémon's hands glowed white while it rushed towards its opponent. "Now, Hyper Voice!" the duo of reporters ordered as both of their Pokémon launched out a powered up synchronized technique.

Back at the Dewford Gym, Combusken and Hariyama exchanged repeated blows. The Young Fowl Pokémon possessed the speed advantage and repeatedly struck at its opponent with precise and well-coordinated Sky Uppercuts. In spite of that Hariyama seemed to not take as much damage from their repeated clashes due to its own use of Bulk Up. The two Fighting-types separated from one another as the Arm Thrust Pokémon glowed blue after utilizing its prior technique. "Hariyama already has the physical advantage from being a naturally bulky Pokémon, along with being fully evolved, you are aware of that, correct?" Abby inquired to the young girl.

"You keep throwing it in my face with all of those clashes so of course. A combination of Bulk Up and Close Combat is especially difficult as well, besides that my Combusken's Fire-type attacks probably won't do very much against that Thick Fat ability of yours either." the girl called out. "How did you deduce my Hariyama's ability?" the Gym Leader wondered. "Hariyama have two abilities, Thick Fat or Guts. If you had Guts than you would have given your Hariyama a held item to activate its ability and you would have been more careful against Combusken's attacks as well since you wouldn't have been able to reduce the damage you'd have taken from Fire attacks like you would have with Thick Fat." the girl declared to the amazement of the Dewford Gym Leader.

"Have you ever considered the possibility of your assumption being inaccurate?" Abby inquired. "If it was then you wouldn't have reacted like that before." the girl smiled in response.

"Impressive, not many people your age would have such deductive skills. There isn't much point in prolonging this any further then, Cross Chop!" Abby commanded. Hariyama crossed its arms to make an 'X' shape as they glowed white, it then rushed towards Combusken. "We learned this move specifically for this battle with you, Low Kick!" the girl declared. Combusken ducked right when Hariyama approached it and swiped its legs, causing the Arm Thrust Pokémon to trip and fall over, noticeably leaving an 'X' shaped mark in the part of the ground that it fell on. "Settle this with Heat Wave!" she exclaimed as the Young Fowl Pokémon jumped in the air and opened its mouth and created a ball of yellow orange fire in its mouth. It then released a wind of flames down on its opponent, barraging it with powerful flames.

"Even with Thick Fat, the aftereffects of Close Combat won't be able to reduce the damage enough." Abby thought to herself while looking on as Hariyama lost consciousness.

"Time for the climax, Grass Pledge and Water Pledge!" the boy exclaimed.

Grovyle began to glow light green as it waited for Marshtomp, who glowed light blue. The Mud Fish Pokémon then jumped into the air as water appeared around it and it slammed its hands into the ground while Grovyle puts its hand into the ground at the same time. As a result a pillars of swirling leaves rushed towards their opponents. While they approached Spinda and Chimecho, light blue energy surrounded the pillars of leaves as they were enveloped in swirling water. The combination attack then struck the two Pokémon as an explosion occurred, a mist then ensured while a swamp was created due to the aftereffects of the combined techniques.

"We lost!?" Sai exclaimed in dismay. "So easily?" Mai added along in disappointment as their Pokémon were revealed to have been knocked out.

"With that Zaffre's Entertainment Show comes to an end." Zaffre grinned while making a camera gesture and observing his Pokémon. "Dang it, we'll get you next time!" Sai called out in annoyance as Zaffre recalled his Pokémon. "You guys always say that too." Zaffre noted while dashing away.

"Since you defeated me it's only fitting that you get the Knuckle Badge as a reward." Abby smiled while handing the black-haired girl a blue and orange badge shaped like a boxing glove.

"It's fine, I don't need it. I'm actually not aiming for the Hoenn League." the girl declared to Abby's bewilderment. "You see, my grandpa is the Petalburg Gym Leader. I want to inherit the gym from him but he's really stubborn about passing it down so I decided to embark on a quest to defeat the eight strongest active Gym Leaders in the Hoenn region to prove myself as a worthy successor. I'm not really interested in challenging the Hoenn League itself so that's why I don't want to accept any badges." the girl announced. "If I recall correctly Petalburg's Gym Leader is Mr. Norman. I see, that explains a lot if you're his granddaughter. Well even if you won't accept the badge, I hope that you succeed in your quest. A rematch between Gym Leaders sounds amusing." Abby smiled.

"Thank you, but I'll need your signature here. Grandpa won't believe it unless I get official signatures from you all after I defeat you." the girl announced while handing the light blue-haired woman a folder, much to her exasperation. "At this moment we'll be preparing to showcase the appeal performance of this final competitor!" an announcer declared in a dimly lit but heavily decorated stage with various glowing lights and a roaring audience as a tea green-haired girl let out a smile. "I lost more time than I expected battling those guys, darn it!" Zaffre cursed while running before looking ahead to notice a young boy. He had aqua green hair and turquoise colored eyes. The young boy wore a white cardigan with aqua green colored trimmings, with a purple dress shirt and cloud colored pants. He possessed turquoise and white colored shoes with a purple satchel.

* * *

"Walter, what's up?" Zaffre inquired to the exhausted young boy, who trudged ahead. "That man is strange, so strange, too strange. His levels of bewildering strangeness should not be humanly possible." Walter wearily mumbled. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone to that Trick House." Zaffre smiled in amusement. "How could anyone possess such a perplexing mindset?" the aqua green-haired boy wondered to himself.

"*sigh* He's scarred. Hey Walter, come on! We have to meet up with your cousin, eh I mean first cousin, once removed!" Zaffre declared while grabbing the young boy by his wrist and quickly taking off, dragging him along with him.

"I'm going to be late!" the black-haired girl impatiently exclaimed.

"Calm down, my Flying-types will get us there in a flash!" a dark lavender-haired woman with light turquoise colored eyes declared. She had a white aviator helmet with a honey colored strip and turquoise colored goggles that had lavender lenses. She had a high collared sky blue jumpsuit with white and lavender colored trimmings. Along with that she possessed white gloves with a honey colored stripe along with mercury's wings ornaments attached to the wrist. She wore a turquoise and purple colored belt with a silver wing-shaped buckle along with white boots with lavender colored trimmings with mercury's wings ornaments attached to the ankle. She rode on a Pelipper while the black-haired girl rode on an alternately colored Swellow with a green and light orange color scheme. "S-sure." the girl hesitantly mumbled. "Ms. Aella, I never knew that you had a Shiny Swellow." the girl uttered in awe.

"Not very many trainers can say they have a shiny so I understand your amazement." Aella proudly smiled.

"I actually have a Shiny Pokémon." the girl smiled. "Eh? Seriously, which one? You wanna trade!?" Aella overzealously inquired while her Pelipper flew close towards Swellow. "N-not really." the girl nervously chuckled.

"*pant* We're late. *pant*" Walter muttered in exhaustion as the duo arrived at the Contest Hall arena. "Yeah, but they still don't seem to have decided on a winner just yet." Zaffre noted while looking around at the dimly lit room. A tea green-haired girl with dark brown eyes stood on the stage. She had a cobalt and cream colored dress with long water sleeves. She had on orange and white colored belt along with cream colored boots. She wore black leggings and had a cobalt colored ribbon with a cream colored scarf as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the girl called out, she stood next to a Mudkip, a purple, bipedal Pokémon with a square build. It had a large mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth in each corner. When its mouth is open, its large tongue and throat were visible. Above its prominent mouth was a stubby nose. On top of its head were two short stalks that supported its circular ears. The inside of its ears had alternating black and purple rings, but there was only a single black ring on the back. There were yellow stripes on its back in a pattern that resembles sound waves, it had arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes and on the sole of each foot was a yellow circle. Along with that she also had a Pokémon that appeared to be stylized personification of the Grim Reaper. Its body was a black robe with two bones on its back. It had a mask that resembled a skull and has single eye that floated between the eye sockets.

"Lay witness to my Miraculous Entertainment Show!" she announced as the crowd cheered.

"My pretty heroine, Lil' Mudkip start the final act with Surf!" the Coordinator commanded. The Mud Fish Pokémon glowed blue and raised its head up into the sky, creating a wave of water that approached the group. "Look out!" "She's in trouble!" the crowd murmured in concern. "Now the strongman will take the stage. Loudred, Hammer Arm!" she winked while snapping her fingers. The Big Voice Pokémon's forearms glowed white as it struck the wave, causing it to split in half. "Now my little star, Duskull use Psychic!" she then commanded. The Requiem Pokémon's eyes glowed blue while its body was outlined in blue and it sent out a small blue ball of energy at the water. The entirety of the two waves were then encased in a light blue energy as Duskull levitated the water up into the sky above them.

"Incredible, she manipulated the water to take the shape of a Pokéball!" an announcer declared while the judges and audience looked on in awe.

"Blizzard." she smiled as she danced while the water flowed around in the background. Mudkip opened its mouth and the inside of it started to glow light blue. It then released a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Pokéball-shaped ring of water, freezing it in the process. "Shadow Ball!" the Coordinator commanded as Duskull fired various orbs of black and purple energy with light purple sparks that swung around right below the ring of ice. "Now, it's my turn! My dear spectators, let's settle this with grace!" the Coordinator exclaimed while jumping onto her Loudred's arms, before being thrown up into the air by her Pokémon.

"Loudred, Hyper Voice!" the air borne trainer announced while removing her clothes.

"Ah!" Walter screamed while covering his eyes as Zaffre eagerly smiled while looking on. The Big Voice Pokémon then screamed and released multiple transparent rings from its mouth up into the frozen Pokéball symbol and Shadow Balls. The Hyper Voice forced the Shadow Balls to collide into the Pokéball as a bright light then shined. Various sparkling lights gently snowed down on the battlefield as the Coordinator stood together with her Pokémon as she now sported a white dress with light blue trimmings along with light blue gloves, which was worn under her other outfit.

"The glittering lights are the only fitting visuals for the climax of this show, the end." she announced while bowing to the crowd, who vigorously cheered.

"Good job, Walda!" Zaffre called out while cheering for the young girl alongside Walter.

* * *

Sometime had passed as Zaffre, Walter and Walda all sat down together as Walda now sported a white collared shirt with pink buttons and a baby blue bolero jacket that possessed cream colored trimmings. She also wore a light gray skirt with a pink belt along with white flats that had gray bottoms. "Zaffre, Walter, it's been a while." Walda gleefully expressed to the duo. "Yeah, I'm glad to see that you're doing well, cousin." Walter responded to his older cousin.

"That was a Mixed Contest, right?" Zaffre inquired. "Yep, it's been tough but so far I think that I've come along pretty well with my Contests." the tea green-haired lass responded.

"Have you beaten the Master Class for any of the six categories yet?" Walter asked.

"Nope, I was saving the Master Rank contests for after I won ribbons for contests of the Normal, Super and Hyper ranks." Walda answered. "Though I didn't expect you to come today, Walter. How have you two come along?" she then asked. "I've been practicing with my father but since he's facing one of the Elite Four today Zaffre offered to watch over me for the day." Walter answered. "Practicing with the Hoenn League Champion himself before even starting your journey is pretty much a guaranteed slot into the top tier of the Pokémon world." Walda giggled. "I'm not training to the point where I learn everything he required to succeed, I just want to know enough to firmly take my first steps into the world of Pokémon." Walter retorted.

"Oh I see, how about you Zaffre?" Walda asked.

"There are still a few months until the Hoenn Circuit so I've been training and preparing myself until then. There are a limited amount of requirements to enter the Circuit in the first place so I'm not really doing much else aside from what I've already been doing from the start. You know competing in a few contests and having unofficial battles with Gym Leaders, stuff like that." Zaffre responded. "Oh alright, so where's Garnet?" Walda then asked.

"She was off battling the Dewford Gym Leader, I told her she should have saved it for tomorrow but there's no reasoning with that sister of mine." Zaffre sighed.

"To be a Gym Leader wouldn't she have to take the exam first and directly challenge Mr. Norman?" Walter wondered. "She said something about beating seven of the strongest Gym Leaders in Hoenn before challenging and defeating Grandpa himself to prove herself as a viable successor. If she could beat eight Gym Leaders like that than the Hoenn League would have been a good goal to go after but I can understand why she chose not to challenge it." the light brown-haired boy calmly answered.

"If I recall correctly your parents conquered the Hoenn League back when they were around our age, right?" Walda then asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Along with that they went ahead and challenged the Battle Frontier, which was the first of its kind back in the day." Zaffre announced while recalling seven silhouettes towering over two trainers.

"While their overall strength varies, all Frontier Brain possess skill that at least rivals that of some of the strongest trainers in the Hoenn region. To this day the only trainers from that first group still active as Frontier Brains now are the Salon Maiden Anabel, Pyramid King Brandon and Pike Queen Lucy. In fact one of the new recruits who joined in the last few years, a man from Sinnoh called Riley, is challenging Anabel for her spot as the Leader of the Battle Frontier. The battle is set to take place tomorrow morning." he added along. "You sure know a lot about them for someone who isn't challenging the Frontier." Walda noted. "I'm keeping my options open, winning the Hoenn Circuit would naturally open up the gateway to the Nationals but I might want to travel around Hoenn a bit more before then and even venture into other fields. I might help out at the orphanage as well." Zaffre responded.

"That's so cool! I don't really think I'll try to challenge something like the Battle Frontier or the Hoenn League myself. Whether I win or lose, I just want to make people happy and bring smiles to everyone who watches Pokémon Contests." Walda announced in response. "Personally I would not feel satisfied with defeat." Walter muttered. "That's exactly why I want to give it my all to make everyone happy! If you fight hard enough what does it matter if you win or not!?" Walda boldly announced. "It would be a bit patronizing to the people who lose though." Walter responded. "Smiles!" Walda nonsensically retorted. "T-that doesn't make any sense." Walter mumbled. "The same can be said about being so concerned over wins and losses." Walda declared.

"I guess, but smiles don't solve anything. If it was as easy as smiling than…" "I never said it would be easy!" Walda stated while rebuking and interrupting the aqua green-haired boy's statement.

"They'll be at this for a while." Zaffre sighed before letting out a smile.

"We finally made it!" Garnet exclaimed while stretching as she and Aella landed on a beach. "I told you, when it comes to the sky and the sea no one is a better judge of things than me." Aella proudly declared. "Ah, that's right. Do you think I'll be able to battle you anytime soon? I only need to defeat two more Gym Leaders before I challenge Grandpa so it'd be great if you were one of my last opponents." Garnet inquired to the dark lavender-haired woman. "Sure, I don't see why not but honestly you shouldn't be so carefree about your challenge against the Gym Leaders. Some of them might hold a grudge against you if you become one yourself by using them as scapegoats for your own needs." Aella noted. "Come on, no one is that petty." Garnet laughed in response. "Besides what I'm doing isn't all that different from what the trainers who challenge Gyms do." she added along.

"…You do remember that you have to take a Gym Leader's Exam to become one, right?" Aella wondered.

"Until then, bye Ms. Aella!" Garnet called out while saying goodbye to the Gym Leader, having inadvertently ignored her question.

* * *

"Sure is a shame that the beach is so empty, but it is winter so not much can help it. But looks like I lucked out, the S.S Tidal still hasn't gotten here!" the black-haired girl pondered on while looking around at the barren beach before looking up ahead to Slateport City. "It's been a while since I saw Zaffre, Walda and Walter, I wonder if they've been doing well?" Garnet wondered while continuing on her way.

Elsewhere a large ferry sailed across the seas as a man wearing an olive green flat cap with strange brown-hair, along with that he was shown to be sporting a black and green suit, sat down and looked out a window. "The S.S Tidal will be arriving soon, are you ready?" the individual inquired while talking into a communicator. "Of course, the preparations are set. This is the penultimate stage in our operation, failure isn't an option." the voice declared.

"I understand, brother." the man announced. "Until then, D." the voice announced as the disguised Dogma commander let out a smile.

"Truthfully regardless of whether you partake in Gym Battles, Contests, the Battle Frontier or the Regional Circuits, I think that the vigor and powerful bonds between Pokémon and trainers is what truly decides whether you succeed or not. The knowledge to anticipate and properly react to obstacles, the strength to fight on and the courage to overcome the limitations of victory and defeat. Putting it simply, those are the three necessities to become a great trainer." a man smiled. He had dark brown, on the verge of seeming to be black, hair with reddish brown eyes that possessed a ruby tint. He wore a white knit cap with an orange headband that possessed a white Pokéball-like symbol, which mostly obscured his hair besides the nape and sideburns. Along with that he wore a form fitting ruby and black shirt, over his shirt he wore an orange and black jacket with emerald green trimmings and cuffs. The man wore slightly baggy dark gray pants, with green trimmings. Finally he sported blood orange, emerald green and black colored shoes.

"Coming from a National's Superstar like you that means everything in the world!" an interviewer exclaimed. "Please, go on." Brendan brashly smirked.

"Mr. Brendan, I must ask. People around the region vigorously debate on this subject, so we've all just got to know. Please tell me, is that your hair or is it just a hat?" the interviewer inquired while pointing at the knit cap. "Oh, well it's a hat." Brendan responded while nonchalantly lifting up the headband to show his dark hair. "I knew it!" That's a lie!" "He just dyed it!" "His hair is white!" "It was always a hat!" the crowd in the Pokémon Center murmured in the background.

"Man, people really get worked up about little things." Zaffre muttered while looking on. "See, I told you it was a hat." Walter declared. "That can't be, he must have cut his hair, dyed it and then gotten a hat that looks like his actual hair to fool people!" Walda ridiculously claimed. "It's a hat, where else do you think my hair color came from?" Garnet inquired while meeting up with the trio. "…You didn't just dye it?" Walda asked to Garnet's annoyance.

"Took you long enough to show up." Zaffre complained. "I'm here aren't I? The S.S Tidal isn't even here yet." Garnet retorted.

"Don't you understand? If we don't make it there quickly than we'll miss out the arrival of the Colored orbs." Zaffre announced. "Colored orbs? I thought that those orbs were kept in the Rustboro Museum." Walter stated. "A while back the orbs were transferred over to Unova for exhibitions over in the Corterra and Nacrene Cities. It's been a few months since then but they've finally returned or I guess I should say that they will." Walda informed her cousin. "Those three orbs are connected to the legendary Weather trio, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. They are easily one of the most treasured collection of orbs in the world, their arrival would naturally be a big thing." Zaffre stated.

"A lot of people have tried to steal those orbs in the past so there'll probably be a lot of security." Garnet added along. "Indeed, well since we're all here, I guess we've still got about fifteen minutes to kill until we could head out." Zaffre noted while pulling out a sleeker and somewhat simpler looking Pokénav.

"Fifteen minutes? I thought you said we were late." Walter noted. "Late for being early." Zaffre responded with brimming passion as the others glared at him in annoyance.

"Hey…So what Pokémon have you guys caught since last time?" Walda inquired while changing the subject. "Why tell you when I can show you!" Garnet declared while grabbing the tea green-haired lass by the wrist and dragging her to the backyard.

"I can't miss up this chance to show off, come on Walter!" Zaffre called out. "I'll pass." the young boy muttered while being forcefully dragged along. "Behold, my all-star cast!" Zaffre declared while throwing out various Pokéballs, some with distinct designs from the standard model.

Alongside Grovyle and Marshtomp, he called out a bipedal humanoid Pokémon that appeared to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body was white, and there were three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it had skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms were also thin with two digits each, it had green hair that covered most of its face and reached its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes were visible on either side of the hair that covered its face. On each side of its head was a flat, red horn that resembled a hairpin. He also called out a Camerupt with noticeably small volcano humps, a cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings that had a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It had long, flat ears that were mostly blue. Its limbs were stubby and digitless, and it had blue front paws. Its short tail was tipped with a blue minus sign. Finally he also brought out a Donphan to conclude his showcase.

* * *

Garnet brought out her Combusken, along with a Lairon, an alternately colored magenta and light pink Sharpedo, a cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red marking that had a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It had long, flat ears that were mostly red. Its limbs were stubby and digitless, and it had red front paws. Its short tail was tipped with a red plus sign. She also called out a Tropius and a Skitty.

Walda brought out her Mudkip, Loudred and Duskull along with a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon that had a large black rock-like shell with holes that glowed with a red warmth. Its skin was reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It had a long neck and its eyes seemed permanently closed. Finally she brought out a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that was usually green. On either sides of its head were yellow frills, which were connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There were small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet had three short digits each, and it had yellow soles. It also had a long skinny tail that was usually curled tightly in a spiral.

"I guess I'll show my partners too!" Walter reluctantly announced while throwing out four different Pokéballs.

From them emerged a humanoid Pokémon with a white body that had thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There was a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face was covered by green hair that resembled a bowl cut. There were two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. Along with a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face was yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appeared to be wearing a green bib, and had triangular, stubby yellow feet. When open, the inside of its vines had a blue spot, while the other had a red spot. Another Pokémon resembled a plain, gray cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. It had a large, spherical head and a lighter colored mask-like marking over its eyes. Finally he called out a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build. Most of its body was yellow, but it had a black marking on its chest that extended around its neck. Its round hands resembled black boxing gloves, but its feet were yellow with two visible toes. On its cheeks were red, ring-shaped markings, and it had slit-like eyes. On top of its head was a knot, which caused it to resemble a punching bag.

"Everyone's looking great. A pink Sharpedo, how lovely." Walda noted while petting the Brutal Pokémon. "I've got an alternate colored Pokémon of my own, so it's not that impressive." Zaffre dully noted. "It's alright, not all of us can get lucky." Garnet cheekily smiled to her twin brother's annoyance.

"Oh yeah, Walter. Did you catch those Pokémon yourself?" the black-haired girl asked.

"This Ralts was hatched from an egg given to me by my father while the others were caught under his supervision." Walter answered.

"You've almost got a full team, you'll be eligible to start as a trainer soon so the kind of jump start you'll be getting over other rookies is going to be ridiculously large." Walda stated in amusement. "He looks like the type of guy, that the moment we got careless…" "He'd surpass us before we even noticed, right?" the twins contemptuously mumbled.

"Hey Walda, you've had that Mudkip for a while. You think you'll be evolving it any time soon?" Zaffre inquired to the young girl as his Marshtomp greeted her Mudkip. "Hmm, not yet. There's still more things that it can do as a Mudkip so I'll save it's evolution for another time." Walda responded. "What about you guys and your Pokémon?" the tea green-haired girl inquired in response. "I plan on using the six I have on me now for the Hoenn Circuit so I think I'll evolve them around that time so that rival competitors don't end up seeing too much of them in their final stages. Along with that any data they might have gotten on me would be made useless." Zaffre responded. "Combusken's got the edge against Grandpa's Normal-types but it all depends on whether we feel strong enough how we are at the time that we come close to challenging him or not." Garnet added along.

"Ah man, we gotta go!" Zaffre urgently exclaimed while looking at his Pokénav and recalling his team. Sometime had eventually passed as the group had arrived at the Slateport Harbor, which was predictably crowded with a plethora of people.

"Darn it, good going guys. We're late!" Zaffre complained. "You're the one who went along with everything from before." Garnet retorted while they tried moving forward. "I knew those orbs were important but I never would have figured people would be so excited for them just coming back to Hoenn." Walda muttered.

"It's only natural." a man declared to the young girl, while overhearing her bewildered statement. He wore a blue and white suit, with dark shades.

He also had strange purple hair and slight stubble, he was also carrying a briefcase. "Most of the world's attention has been on the Grand Prix taking place in Unova but that doesn't detract from the importance of such treasures returning to their homeland." he stated. "A few months back, there was also an attempted robbery of the Corterra Museum when the orbs were still there. At the time the presence of the orbs there was concealed from the rest of the Unova region but fortunately the gangsters were dealt with by a few trainers, presumably around your age. Thanks to their efforts a crisis was evaded." the man declared while the group speechlessly looked on.

"Um, how do you know that, Mister?" Garnet wondered.

"The Unova region is my place of origin, the artifacts of legend and stories of the legends have always intrigued me." he declared. "Forgive me for distracting you." the man announced while allowing the group to advance past him. "Uh, t-thank you." Zaffre muttered in bewilderment as the group advanced forward while the man looked on at them.

* * *

A loud noise that presumably came from a fog horn rung across the air as the crowd began to cheer. "Ah, it's here, it's here!" Walda exclaimed in glee. From the distance a large ferry road through tumultuous waves with relative ease as the crowd cheered. "I've never seen the Colored orbs in person before, I can't wait to see them!" Garnet muttered to herself. "To think the same orbs that the trainers from decades ago fought Team Magma and Aqua for are there on that ship." Zaffre uttered to himself in awe while the strange man backed away further and further from the crowd.

"Now." he mumbled.

Suddenly a powerful beam of light blue energy struck the S.S Tidal from the side, causing a large block of ice to form, to the astonishment of the others. "W-what!?" "What is that!?" the crowd murmured in bewilderment from what had just occurred. Before they could even collect their thoughts, a massive boulder was lifted into the air and crashed into the part of the sea right in front of the ferry.

"I-I can't believe it, what is going on?" a woman wondered as Sai and Mai made it to the scene. "The S.S Tidal is under attack, but by who or what?" Walter wondered. "There aren't any signs of trainers around but that was definitely an attack from a Pokémon." Garnet thought to herself as the crowd began to panic.

"Everyone, please stay calm! Things will be alright!" an old man stated. He wore a teal turtleneck and a white jacket with black pants and dark gray colored boots. "As the Captain of this ship I promise you all that I will stop this!" he declared.

"Please, Captain Stern. A man of your caliber should not be pushing himself so much at your age!" D exclaimed while trying to calm the man down. "This ship is the culmination of the efforts of so many of my friends, I won't allow it to be destroyed!" Captain Stern exclaimed in response. "Don't worry, leave it to the trainers. We will all entrust our lives in assuring the safety of the passengers and the shipment!" the disguised Dogma Commander announced.

From the water emerged various Water-type Pokémon, among them being Tentacruel, Wingull, Pelipper and spherical whale Pokémon with no tails. It had a dark blue topside and a tan underbelly with grooves. It had two fins that had finger-like appendages, baleen plates that resembled teeth, and a blowhole on the top of its head. Along with that a group of small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Its eyes had unique pupils that were shaped like plus signs. It had two antennae that were positioned on its rear like two tails. There was a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna. A few aquatic Pokémon with a bivalve shell that was dark blue with a silver rim along the inner edges. Inside of the shell was a fragile, light blue body composed of six spherical extensions with a pink, pearl-like head in the center. There was a circular white patch on each cheek.

Finally along with the others appeared a Pokémon that seemed similar to a coelacanth. It was covered with hard, brown scales that were similar to craggy rocks, the composition of its scales allowed it to withstand the intense pressure of the ocean depths. Its tan head had protruding cheekbones. A triangular spike protruded from the back of its head, while tan patches covered its body and there was a red spot located on both sides. It possessed two pairs of pectoral fins. Additionally, it had dorsal and pelvic fins near its tail, with its tail fin having a wavy outline.

"What is with those Pokémon?" Walda wondered. "Are they the ones behind the attack?" Walter added along. "Or are they just being disturbed by the actual criminals?" Garnet mumbled as Zaffre looked on.

The various Water-type Pokémon unleashed attacks on the civilians near the Slateport Harbor, who panicked as a result. "Some of the Pokémon that appeared are from the depths of the sea. Without question something must have greatly disturbed them if they appeared now." the strange man muttered. "Keep on your assault, this will draw their attention away. D, keep up your part in this." the disguised A internally announced as a red jewel core that seemed to float around on its own glowed in the sea.

"The shipment of the Colored orbs is being disrupted by an attack from stray Pokémon, just what in the world could they be thinking?" Sai wondered while speaking towards the camera as Mai filmed him.

"Walda, Walter, protect the citizens." Garnet suddenly announced to the confusion of the cousins while walking towards the Pokémon.

"Everyone, come on out!" Zaffre shouted while calling out all of his Pokémon. "Grovyle, knock some of those Pokémon away with ThunderPunch!" the light brown-haired trainer commanded as the Wood Gecko Pokémon struck two Tentacruel and sent them flying back into the water with the super effective technique. "Marshtomp, Brick Break! Kirlia use Thunderbolt and Minun use Volt Switch!" he commanded as Marshtomp struck Relicanth while Kirlia released a blast of yellow electricity and Minun fired a light blue ball of electricity with bluish white sparks in union together. Their joint Electric attack managed to repel a few of the livid Water-types, albeit with mild success due to some of the Pokémon's use of Protect along with a few of the Chinchou absorbing the electricity from their techniques with what was certainly one of their possible abilities, Volt Absorb.

"Darn it." Zaffre cursed while Garnet called out her entire roster as well.

"Don't think you're the only one who can help, Combusken use Sky Uppercut to knock away some of those Chinchou!" the black-haired girl commanded as the Young Fowl Pokémon struck the Angler Pokémon. "Lairon use Roar! Tropius, Leaf Tornado!" Garnet ordered as the Iron Armor Pokémon's body became outlined in red energy and it howled loudly, releasing invisible circles from its mouth that expanded outward and sent various Pokémon flying while the Fruit Pokémon held its head upward and a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around its neck as it swung its neck in the direction of some of the Pokémon, ensnaring them in the tornado before throwing them back into the water.

* * *

"Everyone, come on out!" Walda exclaimed while calling out all of her Pokémon. "Everyone, please listen to me. We have to evacuate, there's no guarantee that the Pokémon are the ones who are attacking the ship but we shouldn't stick around here and risk upsetting them any further. Just leave quelling their anger to those two for now!" the teal green-haired girl announced. "Zaffre!?" Mai exclaimed in astonishment while filming what was transpiring.

"Minun use Helping Hand!" Zaffre commanded. The Cheering Pokémon created a ball of light blue sparks on its hands and it danced and cheered for Garnet's Plusle. When the balls of electricity touched the Cheering Pokémon, it glowed white then multicolored. "Thanks a lot, Thunder!" Garnet commanded. Plusle's whole body became surrounded by yellow electricity and it fired a blast of it from its body, which was outlined by the multicolored aura from the Helping Hand and struck a large amount of Water-types.

In union various Water-types began to glow blue as they generated a massive wave of water that towered over the Slateport Harbor.

"Y-you're kidding!?" Sai exclaimed in disbelief. "If that hits than it'll submerge the entirety of Slateport and capsize the ferry!" Walter uttered in fear.

"Let's do this, Garnet!" "Yeah!" the twins called out to each other. "Grovyle, Energy Ball. Kirlia, Thunderbolt. Minun use Volt Switch and Donphan you use Stone Edge!" "Sharpedo, Dark Pulse! Plusle, Thunder, Tropius, Leaf Tornado and Skitty use Shadow Ball!" they exclaimed as their Pokémon prepared their respective attacks to counteract the joint Surf. A powerful large gust of winds suddenly emerged and clashed with the tidal wave. Both dispersed as the winds fiercely blew throughout the area and the water from the Surf began to rain down on the area.

"W-what was that?" Zaffre wondered in confusion at the sudden attack. "None of my Pokémon know any moves like that and Ms. Aella already left quite some time ago." Garnet muttered to herself while everyone looked on in bewilderment as a bright sunshine then broke out as the residue of the Surf had dispersed.

"Fierce winds, raging tides and intense sunlight, if they didn't know any better than this could easily be perceived as the work of the legendary Weather trio at play." A thought to himself while watching from afar. "The attacks stopped after a while, why is that?" Stern wondered. "The trainers from the outside must have fended off the wild Pokémon that were attacking the ship." one of the passengers noted while D silently looked on.

"Those Pokémon don't let up." Garnet muttered in annoyance as the various Water-types continued onward. "Is it possible that the attempted theft of the orbs themselves have disturbed the ecosystem?" Zaffre wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous, when something like that happened before it was because of the Legendary Pokémon themselves being disturbed. Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza would need a lot more than just those orbs to start causing trouble." Garnet declared.

"We're currently at the scene at what could potentially become a major crisis as two young trainers give it their all to fight off a group of Pokémon while the S.S Tidal is in trouble." Sai announced while talking to the camera as what was occurring was transpiring live throughout the Hoenn region. "Zaffre, Garnet?" Brendan uttered in astonishment while he began to run. "Eh, where are you going?" a man asked. "They're going to need help!" he exclaimed in response. "Are Mr. Steven or any of the Gym Leaders anywhere near Slateport?" the cap wearing man wondered while frantically running out of the building before receiving a call. "Eh? It's you!" he uttered in astonishment.

"Grovyle use Energy Ball and Marshtomp use Muddy Water!" "Combusken use Heat Wave!" the twins commanded as their Pokémon launched out their attacks in union and wiped out the remainder of the livid Water-types. "They did it!" Walter exclaimed in awe. "Thank goodness." Walda sighed in relief while A looked on. "Is everyone safe? It looks like we won't have to worry about any of those Pokémon anymore." Walda stated to the crowd of people. While that occurred various angry Pokémon approached the S.S Tidal from out in the sea. Though their rage was abundantly clear they did not appear to be aiming at the ferry itself and rather were heading towards a red light.

"Did they notice it?" A wondered to himself while looking on. "Don't take any chances and go!" the persian blue-haired man declared. Suddenly a light blue light shined and the entirety of the sea as far as the eye can see was frozen over. "W-what!?" Mai exclaimed in awe at the astonishing sight.

"H-how did that happen? I didn't even see any sort of hint of an attack being used." Walter muttered in disbelief. "I'm not sure how but the sea itself was frozen solid." D stated to Captain Stern as the passengers looked outside. "Hey look, Garnet!" Zaffre called out to his twin sister while pointing outward into the water route. "Huh? Those Pokémon were frozen over. From their poses they looked like they were about to attack something but the ferry and citizens aren't even in the direction that they were going to unleash their attacks." Garnet noted.

"Yeah, so it looks like the actual culprit was a Pokémon distinct from the ones that we were facing before." Zaffre responded. "But that means that it's still out there!" Garnet realized.

"Walda, stay on guard! There was a Pokémon attacking the ship before that's still out there! It might attack from any direction!" Zaffre called out to the tea green-haired girl. "The culprit was a Pokémon, but what Pokémon was it?" Sai wondered. "Garnet, here." Zaffre called out while handing the girl a disk. "What is this?" Garnet wondered. "It's a tutorial video, it'll teach your Combusken how to use Fire Pledge." the boy answered. "So it's a TM?" she asked. "No, it's just a tutorial recorded by Mama!" Zaffre retorted.

"There's no specific effect for a triple Pledge move combination but the kind of raw power we'd bring out would be enough to blow all that ice away and save the S.S Tidal." he added along.

* * *

"We'll try and melt some of the ice while you learn the move, Eruption!" the young boy commanded as Camerupt unleashed a geyser of fire, lava and smoked, that spewed from both of the volcanoes on its back at the ice, successfully melting a sizable portion but not enough to create a sailable path for the S.S Tidal. In the background Garnet opened up a laptop and inserted the disk.

"H-hello, Professor May here. Um or should I say Professor May Junior, no wait I mean...Birch, uh, or…" a light brown-haired woman with blue eyes nervously stumbled. She wore a form fitting ruby and white colored shirt with black trimmings and an emerald green collar. She also wore dark gray shorts, an orange fanny pack with black and emerald green accents and sported light orange, emerald green and white shoes with black socks. Over her shirt she wore a white lab coat that had green cuffs with an orange bandana hanging out from one of her pockets. "...Anyways, don't worry. I pledge to you that you will all become masters of these moves by following these instructions." May lamely announced.

"Oh mom." Garnet sighed in embarrassment.

"Alright, Eruption once…" before Zaffre could finish his command a stream of blue water came flying out of nowhere and struck the Eruption Pokémon. "Camerupt!" the young trainer exclaimed in astonishment.

"Tch, Marshtomp use Brick Break!" he then exclaimed as a giant ridge of ice emerged from out of nowhere. Chunks of the ice then broke off the ridge and started to fall towards the citizens.

"Loudred, Hyper Voice! Duskull, Shadow Ball! Torkoal, Flamethrower and Kecleon, Shadow Claw!" Walda commanded as her Pokémon fended off the chunks of ice. "If only I could help but my Pokémon don't have the raw power to be of any use." Walter thought to himself in discontent. "Garnet, are you ready?" Zaffre called out. "Yeah, what a relief that mom and dad have all of Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert between them. It's not perfected since I rushed it but it should be enough!" she announced while hurrying.

"Let's settle this, Grass Pledge and Water Pledge!" "Fire Pledge!" the duo commanded.

Grovyle, Combusken and Marshtomp all glowed as they placed their fists onto the surface of the ice. Pillars of swirling leaves, flames and water emerged as they began to circle around one another. Eventually a massive tornado of leaves, flames and water circled around the area as the ice beneath it began to melt, eventually an explosion occurred as smoke enveloped the area while everyone looked on. As the smoke cleared the S.S Tidal was revealed to be unscathed as the ice had successfully melted albeit with chunks of ice still floating in the water along with burnt leaves.

"They did it!" Walda gleefully declared as the crowd cheered while Zaffre and Garnet high fived each other in joy at their success.

Eventually some time had passed as the quartet sat around in the Pokémon Center and watched the news. "After a slight scare, the Colored orbs have successfully managed to return to the Oceanic Museum. Thankfully after the crisis was averted, Gym Leader Evan Stone appeared to assist in the cleanup duties." Sai commentated as a light steel blue-haired boy was shown cleaning up the damage while wearing an apron that obscured most of his outfit. "You could see the disappointment in Evan's face when the action was over, at least he helped with cleanup." Zaffre noted.

"Yeah, we pulled through somehow. I'd like to put all this behind me." Garnet sighed in exhaustion. "Oh, Uncle Wally's match is starting up." Walda noted while changing the channel.

An advertisement with a woman with shoulder length lilac hair and eyes was shown. She wore a white dress shirt with golden yellow trimmings along with a lilac colored jacket from what could be seen. Along with that a man with a dark blue fedora was also shown, he wore a dark blue suit with cream colored trimmings. "Man that battle between Anabel and Riley sure will be something." Zaffre noted as the advertisement ended.

"Gardevoir and Gallade, appear!" a man with chartreuse green hair and icy blue eyes declared. He wore a light blue dress shirt with white buttons along with a gray waistcoat, dark green pants and white shoes with light blue trimmings. He called out a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembled a flowing gown. Most of its body was white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown were green. Its hair curled over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes were short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It had long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extended from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extended from the back. A band of green on its chest extended to the center of the front horn and connected to its sleeve-like arms. Along with a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong legs. It had a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms were shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest, it has spikes on the sides of its face.

His opponent was a tall muscular man with peacock colored hair and eyes with a scar on the left side of his face. He was muscular and wore a jacket navy blue military jacket with black and green trimmings. He also sported dark blue pants with dark green boots. "Sorry, Mr. Wally. I'll be taking that championship." Draken confidently declared. "If I was so easy to topple than I wouldn't be worthy of the title of Champion in the first place." Wally smiled as Brendan and May were respectively shown watching on television, while Brendan watched with a gray haired man with black eyes.

He wore a dark red jacket with black trimmings along with navy blue pants and sandals. "The kids of the newer generations seem to be getting bolder." he noted. "Are they? They still have a ways to go if you ask me." Brendan noted. "If you really think that than you should have taken over the gym like I asked." Norman retorted in annoyance. "Hmm, maybe I should make more tutorial videos." May proudly wondered to herself briefly.

In the outskirts of Slateport City, Evan was shown to be sweeping up some rubble, his attire consisted of a dark blue dress shirt with slate gray pants and a slate gray jacket with white trimmings. "To be reduced to clean up duty even after I told Mr. Brendan that I'd handle things. How shameful!" Evan exclaimed in annoyance.

"Give it your all, father!" Walter exclaimed while he and Walda cheered on the Hoenn League Champion.

"Hey, Zaffre. After this battle, let's have a full battle." Garnet suggested. "Why so suddenly? Are you still mad that I beat you to get Mudkip?" Zaffre wondered. "No, it's not that! I just heard that Kyoya was competing in the Grand Prix with his own team. If he's giving it his all in a competition like that than it fires me up to get stronger faster too!" she responded.

"Kyoya, huh? That brings me back. Fine, I accept!" Zaffre laughed.

* * *

Narration: Even the adversity of a hazardous crisis is not enough to quell the passionate flames of the trainers of the Hoenn region. The adventures of the trainers from the generations of the past and present continue.

"Well done, D." A declared. "You had the real Colored orbs in the first place, brother. I only kept everyone on the ferry calm and distracted them from potentially learning of the counterfeit orbs that they were actually delivering." D responded. "I suppose, we should give our thanks to those individuals from Team Anima for their assistance." A noted while holding three alternately colored orbs. "It's been a while since I was in Hoenn, not since I caught that Pokémon. So I'd like to travel back to those desert ruins before heading back to Unova." D declared. "…I see, well understood. You'll be heading out before me when the time comes, these orbs will be going to that individual." A declared while three intimidating silhouettes were shown in the reflection of the orbs.

"Operation: PWorld-0KJHS is almost complete." he thought to himself.

* * *

Major Events (1/15/14): Various trainers, Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains from the Hoenn region are introduced.

Contests are revealed to have added a Mixed category along with the prior five.

Garnet defeats Abby to gain another victory in her crusade to prove herself as worthy to inherit the Petalburg Gym from her grandfather, Norman.

Zaffre references a certain orphanage.

The Colored orbs are revealed to have been in the Corterra Museum during the incident from months back.

A and D sabotage the delivery of the Colored orbs and are revealed to have replaced them with fakes prior to their being shipped out and are shown to possess the genuine ones.

Wally battles against one of the new Hoenn Elite Four, Draken.

Brendan is revealed to have become a Professional who conquered the National's Circuit, Wally is revealed to have become the Hoenn League Champion and Riley is revealed to have become one of the Frontier Brains in the Hoenn Battle Frontier.

Zaffre and Garnet are revealed to know Kyoya.

Characters:

Zaffre (debut)

Garnet (debut)

Walda (debut)

Walter (debut)

A

D

Abby (debut)

Aella (debut)

Evan (debut)

Sai (debut)

Mai (debut)

Draken (debut)

Brendan (debut)

May (debut)

Wally (debut)

Norman (debut)

Anabel (debut, television)

Riley (debut, television)

Captain Stern (debut)

Frontier Brains from the original Battle Frontier (silhouettes, fantasy, debut)

Citizens

Audience

Trainers

Pokémon:

Grovyle (Zaffre's)

Marshtomp (Zaffre's, debut)

Kirlia (Zaffre's, debut)

Camerupt (Zaffre's)

Minun (Zaffre's, debut)

Donphan (Zaffre's)

Combusken (Garnet's)

Lairon (Garnet's)

Sharpedo (Garnet's, shiny)

Plusle (Garnet's, debut)

Tropius (Garnet's)

Skitty (Garnet's)

Mudkip (Walda's)

Loudred (Walda's, debut)

Duskull (Walda's, debut)

Torkoal (Walda's, debut)

Kecleon (Walda's, debut)

Ralts (Walter's, debut)

Budew (Walter's, debut)

Castform (Walter's, debut)

Makuhita (Walter's, debut)

A's unknown Pokémon

Hariyama (Abby's, debut)

Pelipper (Aella's)

Swellow (Aella's, shiny)

Chimecho (Sai's, debut)

Spinda (Mai's)

Gardevoir (Wally's, debut)

Gallade (Wally's, debut)

Latios (wild, debut)

Latias (wild, debut)

Kyogre (silhouette, debut)

Groudon (silhouette, debut)

Rayquaza (silhouette, debut)

Tentacruel (wild, multiple)

Wingull (wild, multiple)

Pelipper (wild, multiple)

Wailmer (wild, multiple, debut)

Chinchou (wild, multiple, debut)

Clamperl (wild, multiple, debut)

Relicanth (wild, debut)


	4. Ch 4: The World- Sinnoh

Pokémon Go! World

Chapter 4: Attack! Creation trio vs Weather trio

Narration: Sinnoh, according to the myths passed down, is considered to have been the first region in the Pokémon world to be created. The mysterious tales that lie shrouded and buried deep within the shadows of this region's lore have been longed after by a multitude of individuals. The landmarks, legends and conflicts that have occurred throughout the Sinnoh region's luxurious history have bared fruit and resulted in a prosperous evolution in the years that have passed since the titanic appearances of the mythical Pokémon, who rule over the boundaries of the entire universe, that put to risk the very existence of reality itself. The incomparable deities have since remained inactive as a new field of trainers take to the stage of battle.

* * *

"Blaike here, today's January 27th. The Sinnoh Circuit is a few months away but things in Sinnoh still seem pretty boisterous, although most of the attention seems to have gone to the Unova region's Grand Prix tournament, I heard those snobby Katana guys entered it too. Father held a lecture in regards to the possibility of further methods and levels of Pokémon evolution while Mother is preparing for a match with a professional from Kanto, she was going to make an announcement so that's sure to be interesting. Today I've got something in mind as well." a boy declared to a recorder.

He had dark blue-gray hair with slate gray colored eyes. He wore a white newsboy hat with a dark red and navy blue colored semi Pokéball symbol. He also sported a black scarf with white trimmings and a magenta colored collarless jacket with dark gray trimmings. Underneath his jacket he wore a long sleeved white shirt with a slightly curved dark red stripe around the chest along with dark red accents. The young boy wore indigo denim pants with dark gray, navy blue and white boots. He also sported an indigo colored Pokétch, which was noticeably sleek, and had a white backpack with an indigo tint and dark gray trimmings.

"That's right, today along with Lily and Keri, I'm heading to Mt. Coronet!" Blaike announced while looking up at the towering mountain.

Along with him was a bipedal Pokémon that resembled a chimpanzee. Its fur was primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet were light yellow. Its rear had a small, round, red patch that was usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach.

"….Though I haven't bumped into either of Lily or Keri just yet." he sighed.

"Even so, as a trainer aiming for the National's I won't allow this to dampen my mood!" the dark blue-gray haired boy exclaimed before turning off the recorder. "I guess I should have expected this. Traveling all the way back to Oreburgh City isn't exactly an easy task to do, especially in the middle of a quest to collect badges or ribbons. I was already on my way back home to train for the Sinnoh Circuit so it wasn't much of a problem for me but still, Keri was the one who asked to come here so I figured that at least she'd be around." Blaike noted while looking around at the rugged rock terrain.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice exclaimed from the distance as the dark blue gray-haired boy turned his bed and saw a blond girl with salmon colored eyes who was riding on a strawberry colored bicycle.

She wore a salmon, white and turquoise colored plaid jacket, with a beige scarf which obscured what seemed to be a black and orange shirt, which she sported under her jacket. She wore white colored track pants with light gray trimmings and had cream colored boots with dark orange bottoms. The young girl also possessed a salmon colored Pokétch along with black elbow and need pads. "Out of the way, Blaike!" she exclaimed while frantically approaching him, seemingly unable to stop as the young boy blankly looked at her while she approached him.

The dark blue-gray haired lad took a step back and threw a pillow forward, which the young girl caught with her face before inevitably crashing.

"Where's your helmet, Lily?" Blaike nonchalantly wondered. "*exhale* I left it back at Veilstone, I didn't notice until just recently. Thanks for the pillow by the way." the blonde girl expressed in gratitude while standing up, sporting no severe injuries from her crash. "No problem, though if you were really in enough of a rush to forget your helmet than why are you late?" Blaike asked in response. "I got caught up in my training for my last Gym Battle. My last opponent was Flint so Mama offered to help me train for my battle with him." Lily responded.

"Flint? If I recall correctly back then he used to be a member of Sinnoh's Elite Four." Blaike responded.

"Yeah, that's right. He and the former Sunyshore Gym Leader, Volkner had a grand battle with Flint's position in the Elite Four on the line and it was really close but Volkner managed to win out and join the Elite Four. It's kinda cool." Lily laughed. "A Gym Leader beat a member of the Elite Four? I guess that goes to show how narrow the line between full powered Gym Leaders and the Elite Four truly is." Blaike muttered in awe. "It's not really that big a deal but I heard that battle they had was legendary, it makes me jealous that I haven't had that kind of battle with anyone!" Lily exclaimed while her glee turned to annoyance.

"We're still relatively new to the world of Pokémon, calm down." Blaike noted. "Keri isn't here, right? Well then how about we have a battle until she shows up!?" the fired up blonde girl requested.

"E-eh!?" Blaike exclaimed in astonishment. "A trainer with seven badges shouldn't be losing to a guy who only ever did a handful of stuff to qualify for a tournament." Lily declared. "Hey, don't look down on the Pokémon Circuit!" Blaike retorted. "The Sinnoh League is a stepping stone for me to challenge the Battle Frontier, I especially can't lose with that in mind." the blonde girl added along. "Now bring it on, Blaike!" she fiercely declared.

"…Can I really beat her when she's like this?" the young trainer wondered to himself.

"Let's go and win this, Turtwig and Luxio!" she exclaimed while calling out the Tiny Leaf Pokémon along with a feline, quadruped Pokémon resembling a young lynx or lion. Blue and black fur covered most of its body with its ears, face, hind paws, and front half of its body being blue, while its hindquarters was black. Additionally, it had a tufty black mane surrounding its face with the fur on the hind paws extending to its ankles. The insides of its rounded ears were yellow, as were its eyes. There were also two yellow rings around each front leg and a yellow, four-point star on the tip of its tail.

* * *

"You're really gonna make me do this, huh? Chimchar and Pachirisu, Showtime!" Blaike exclaimed while calling out a Pachirisu to battle alongside the Chimp Pokémon.

"An all-out Full Battle would be awesome to have but we don't have enough time for that." Lily announced while removing her kneepads and elbow pads. As the four Pokémon stared one another down, Luxio in particular possessed an especially fierce expression as both Chimchar and Pachirisu glowed blue to indicate that their Attack strength had been reduced. "We don't have enough time for this." the dumbfounded Blaike muttered to himself.

"We've got no choice, Chimchar start things off with Nasty Plot!" the dark blue-gray haired trainer commanded as the Chimp Pokémon scratched its temple in confusion, attempting to discover a strategy to use in battle, before snapping its fingers while seemingly coming to a conclusion, glowing red in the process to indicate that it had powered up its Special Attack capabilities. "With that power up continue things with Flamethrower on Turtwig!" the young boy added along.

Chimchar deeply inhaled as the flame on its rear expanded in size and it then released a powerful stream of red-orange flames at the Tiny Leaf Pokémon.

"You've got some nerve if you think we'll be done in so quickly. Luxio use Thunder to intercept them!" the blonde girl exclaimed in retaliation. The Spark Pokémon's body became surrounded by electricity and it fired a massive yellow beam of electricity at the Flamethrower. The two attacks clashed momentarily as enhanced Flamethrower managed to overwhelm the Thunder but was unable to strike down either of its opponents, who had in turn used the opportunity to flee from the trajectory of the attack.

"Turtwig, Earth Power!" Lily commanded as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon's outline flashed golden yellow as it stomped its front two feet onto the ground. Glowing golden cracks then traveled towards Chimchar, who was struck by golden flame-like energy and sent flying. "What!?" Blaike exclaimed in astonishment. "How'd you like our new move?" Lily boastfully wondered.

"To teach her Turtwig a move like that, I would have expected countermeasures to fight off type disadvantages but I figured she'd have waited until it evolved to make better use of techniques like that." the dark blue-gray haired trainer thought to himself as Chimchar rose back up after having taken noticeable damage from that Earth Power. "Luxio's Ability, Intimidate, lowered our attack but a move like this doesn't depend on such technicalities. Pachirisu, time to begin the counterattack with Super Fang!" Blaike exclaimed as the EleSquirrel Pokémon's two front teeth began to glow white and grew longer as it dashed towards Lily's Turtwig.

"Don't let them get close, stop them in their tracks with Seed Bomb!" Lily exclaimed in response.

Turtwig opened up its mouth, which glowed a greenish white. A light green light then shined and it fired multiple glowing green seeds at the incoming Electric-type. "We won't let you, Flamethrower!" Blaike commanded in retaliation as Chimchar, who was revealed to have been running discreetly behind of Pachirisu, leaped up and instantly destroyed the approaching attack, foiling Lily's attack in the process as Pachirisu approached Turtwig.

"Luxio, hurry up and stop them with Ice Fang!" the blonde trainer commanded as the Spark Pokémon flew in the air while a white mist exuded from its mouth, which then began to glow light blue as it then bit down on the EleSquirrel Pokémon's tail. "Pachirisu! Tch, change your target to Luxio!" Blaike quickly commanded while Pachirisu proceeded to bite Luxio's leg before it could be released from the Ice Fang. The two Electric-types then leapt away from one another, as both took quite a bit of damage from the other's attack.

"That kind of reflexive thinking is the kind that'll be needed to win in the Sinnoh Circuit." Blaike announced.

"Those reflexes aren't all that helpful without the guts to try most of the stunts you'd need them for." Lily responded. "Charging headfirst without assessing the situation is as far away from rational as can be. At least, that's what I would have said if I actually wanted to argue with her about this…" Blaike timorously thought to himself. "Both your father and grandfather made a career out of being bold and excitable so I understand your sentiments." Blaike declared to the blonde girl.

"Huh? I guess? I wasn't really thinking about anything like that. But forget that, let's get back into this battle, Crunch!" Lily energetically commanded as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon rushed towards Chimchar and bit down on its arm, all the while white sparks emitted from its mouth while it did this. "Chimchar this is your chance, Flamethrower!" Blaike called out as an orb of red-orange flames manifested inside the Chimp Pokémon's mouth. "Slam it down!" Lily exclaimed in an instant as Turtwig proceeded to throw Chimchar up into the air before slamming it down with great force, cancelling out the Flamethrower in the process.

"She's good, no she's way more than that, she's incredible. Is this the kind of strength that's spurred by the repeated adversary brought forth by the Sinnoh League?" Blaike wondered to himself.

"Get it together, Blaike, if you lose to her and fail to show off your progress than you'll just make a mockery of the Sinnoh Circuit!" the dark blue-gray haired trainer internally announced. "I don't really remember the scoreboard between us but I'll be sure to turn it in my favor with this win, Luxio use Fire Fang!" Lily commanded. The Spark Pokémon's mouth began to glow red as it was then enveloped in flames while it rushed towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu use Thunder!" Blaike exclaimed in retaliation. The EleSquirrel Pokémon was covered in blue electricity as it then then fired a blast at blue electricity at Luxio.

"Jump into the sky!" Lily called out while the Electric-type leaped up into the air and avoided the attack in the process before proceeding to dive down in an attempt to continue its attack. "I see your weakness, Luxio! Pachirisu use Iron Tail!" the dark blue-gray haired trainer commanded as a white outline covered Pachirisu's tail before it began to shine and turn into steel and it jumped towards the descending Luxio.

* * *

As the two air borne Electric-types approached one another, Luxio proceeded to extend one of its paws and used it to stop Pachirisu, in the process disrupting the momentum from its leap.

"It extended its paw forward to stop us? But we weren't aiming for a decisive blow against you anyways." Blaike smiled to Lily's bewilderment. The EleSquirrel Pokémon then proceeded to swing its tail and it managed to strike one of the Spark Pokémon's hind leg, much to Lily's astonishment. Luxio in retaliation bit down on Pachirisu, as an explosion occurred, which sent it plummeting to the ground while the force of the explosion sent Pachirisu flying up further into the air.

"Now's our chance, Flamethrower!" Blaike quickly commanded as Luxio stumbled due to the damage it sustained from the Iron Tail and was pelted with a powerful stream of flames, being knocked out in the process.

"Luxio! If that's the case than Turtwig use Earth Power on Pachirisu!" Lily ordered as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon launched out its attack and the air borne EleSquirrel Pokémon, who was unable to avoid the attack due to its lack of mobility in the air and was struck by the super effective technique the moment it landed on the ground. "Pachirisu!" Blaike called out to the unconscious EleSquirrel Pokémon. "Looks like it's a one-on-one now." Lily declared as the two trainers recalled their fallen Pokémon while Chimchar and Turtwig stared one another down. "We have the type advantage and speed advantage but it'd be presumptuous to assume that we'd be able to make it by with just that." Blaike thought to himself while looking on.

"Earth Power!" Lily commanded as Turtwig quickly attacked its opponent. "Dodge it!" Blaike exclaimed as the Chimp Pokémon leaped up into the air to avoid the potential hazardous technique.

"Don't give them time to rest, Seed Bomb!" the blonde trainer commanded as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon relentlessly continued its assault. "Avoid it and use Flamethrower!" Blaike exclaimed in response as Chimchar spun itself while air borne to avoid the Seed Bomb before unleashing a Flamethrower down at its opponent. "You can dodge just as well as they can!" Lily called out as Turtwig rolled forward to avoid the Flamethrower. "Impressive, Shadow Claw!" Blaike commanded as one of the descending Chimp Pokémon's hands were enveloped in a black aura with a light purple outline. The aura then proceeded to take the shape of a claw as it attempted to strike at its grounded opponent.

"Dodge it!" Lily called out as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon successfully avoided the Shadow Claw as Chimchar left a small hole in the ground from its failed maneuver.

"Go, use Crunch!" the lass commanded as Turtwig rushed towards Chimchar. "Continue with Shadow Claw!" the dark blue-gray haired lad commanded as the two Starter Pokémon repeatedly clashed with one another, neither being able to land a clean hit on the other. Chimchar struck Turtwig in the gut with a devastating Shadow Claw with the Tiny Leaf Pokémon retaliating by biting onto the Chimp Pokémon's arm. Turtwig then began to slam Chimchar on the ground repeatedly before beginning to twirl it around before its efforts were then ceased due to the Fire-type going on to kick it and releasing itself from the turtle-like Pokémon's grip.

"Shadow Claw!" "Crunch!" the two trainers contemporaneously exclaimed as their Pokémon rushed towards one another once more.

The Tiny Leaf Pokémon managed to bit down on Chimchar's head, causing the Chimp Pokémon to recoil and let out a wail from the pain. "Now finish it with Seed Bomb!" Lily eagerly commanded as a Turtwig's mouth began to glow white. "Don't let them, execute your Shadow Claw!" the hat wearing trainer called out as Chimchar carried out its attack in a manner similar to an uppercut and struck Turtwig with a powerful Shadow Claw, causing the Tiny Leaf Pokémon to point in a different direction while firing its Seed Bomb, causing an explosion in the distance.

"You're not too shabby. If Keri isn't here any time soon than we'll probably have to change the stipulations and make this a Full Battle." Lily smiled in excitement.

"This is the power cultivated through our repeated efforts to conquer the Sinnoh Circuit. Now come on, Lily, let's settle things!" Blaike declared, having been fired up due to the intensity of their battle.

Before either trainer could command an attack they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Blaike wondered while running off with Chimchar. "Hey, what about the battle!?" Lily asked in annoyance while being dragged along. "This better be worthwhile to have interrupted our battle." Lily grumbled as the duo eventually arrived in front of the Mt. Coronet entrance before traveling towards the winding hill and seeing a downed girl, much to their dismay.

"What are you guys doing?!" the girl exclaimed in annoyance while standing up with soot on her face.

She had shadow colored hair with purple highlights and wisteria colored eyes. The young girl wore an indigo colored duffle jacket, under which she possessed a white, seemingly balloon sleeved shirt. She wore a yellow sweatpants with black trimmings and she wore indigo colored boots with light blue and white trimmings. She also possessed black gloves, a black Pokétch and had a blue and yellow barrel bag and stood beside a Piplup.

"K-Keri?" Blaike muttered in astonishment. "Where the heck were you guys?" Keri inquired in annoyance. "Battling since you were so late." Lily responded.

"Late? You were the ones who were late, I was here for over an hour waiting for you guys!" Keri retorted. "Eh? Hold on a second I was here for a while already and you were nowhere in sight." Blaike stated. "We were supposed to meet at the Mt. Coronet entrance specifically not in the middle of the route. Since you guys weren't around we went to look for some hidden items over at the mountain side until you got here before we got blasted by a stray blast or something." Keri declared while dusting herself off.

* * *

"Ah, that was my awesome Turtwig's Seed Bomb. You've gotta admit that it's got some power to have reached you from all the way here." Lily blissfully laughed as Keri glared at her.

"My apologies, Keri. But at the very least we're all here now, right?" Blaike nervously laughed. "Yeah, you're right. So do you guys mind showing me your current lineup of Pokémon? Mt. Coronet is a tedious maze of obstacles and we'll need specific moves to navigate our way through and reach our destination." Keri informed the duo. "Cool, um, what was our destination exactly?" Lily obliviously inquired. "Sinnoh's birthplace, Spear Pillar." Keri smiled while Blaike and Lily speechlessly looked on.

Elsewhere on the snowy terrain of the upper portion of Mt. Coronet, a figure with a brown cloak scaled the walls, leaping from one level to the next.

"You three aren't needed in my world, I'll eradicate you once and for all, you accursed ancient Pokémon. All the preparations I made to ensure your appearance will not go to waste, nor will my secret weapons." the inhuman being muttered while continuing onward.

"Everyone, come on out!" Blaike declared as aside from his Chimchar and Pachirisu, he called out the rest of his on-hand roster.

The first was a Cherrim, the next was a Pokémon that appeared to be a cross between a Zuniceratops and a bulldozer. Its dark gray, square head bore resemblance to a castle wall, which possessed four cream yellow, window-like spots with a black outline, three dark gray spikes on the top, and two larger gray spikes in the upper corners. Its triangular nose extended from the middle of its shield-like head down over its lips and appeared to be pierced by a gray, horizontal spike. Four spikes jutted downward and four large, blunt tusks protruded upward from its dark gray lower jaw. Its cream yellow eyes were partially obscured by the nasal spike and spaced-out tusks. Its thick, cream yellow body was further protected by a gray ridge and dark gray plates on its back, jagged growths on its legs, along with a plated tail. The next Pokémon brought out was a Piloswine, along with a bipedal Pokémon that had a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It had soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and yellow ring markings on its knees. It had a thumb-like claw on each hand, and a single large nail on each foot. There was a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It had beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue.

"Here are my fighters!" Lily declared while calling out an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet.

Its head was black and resembled an eighth note, while its black tail resembled a metronome. It plumage was brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there was a ruff of white feathers around its neck. She also called out a Rapidash and a black, bagworm-like Pokémon with a coat building insulation that had fused with its body. It had oval eyes, a long pointed beak, and a long antenna with a coiled tip. It had a pink tipped beak and long, dark pink ribbons for arms. The coat formed a pair of arm-like structures near this Pokémon's head. Finally Lily called out a Pokémon that resembled a manta ray. It had a round body with wide, flat fins, its back was dark blue, while its underside was light blue. There were two red spots with white outlines and a light blue, curved line on its back. It had two long, curving antennae on top of its head and black eyes with eyelash-like markings underneath.

"I'll show you my members as well!" Keri declared while calling out a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon with black and white markings.

Its head and upper body were primarily black with an "M"-shaped pattern over its white chest. On its forehead was a grayish-brown spot and on its face was a white, mask-like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge. It had small, black eyes with white pupils and a long, orange beak with a black tip. On the back of its head was a long tuft of feathers, which curved forward. The lower halves of its wings were black, and it had black tail feathers with a single white feather in the center, along with that its orange, anisodactyl feet had black talons. A Rotom, a Pokémon that appeared to be a triplet of identical heads sharing a body. Each head had brown skin, black eyes, and a large, round, pink nose. Finally she called out a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It had pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bended shortly above its head, ended in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Its head, body, and hips were covered in dark brown fur, while its wrists and lower legs were covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears.

"Between us there are seventeen Pokémon and we cover thirteen of the seventeen types going by the typing of our current Pokémon alone." Blaike noted. "We'd steamroll through Mt. Coronet like this!" Lily declared.

"Do any of your Pokémon possess any of the moves Surf, Strength, Defog, Rock Smash, Rock Climb or Waterfall?" Keri quickly inquired. "Surf, Strength and what?" Lily inquired in bewilderment. "Are those moves essential to our quest?" Blaike wondered. "Honestly, no. We could navigate our way through the cave without needing Pokémon with those kinds of moves but the amount of time it would take to do so, at our current level no less, would be far too impractical with our current amount of equipment. Using those moves to navigate our way through would be the fastest way to get to Spear Pillar." Keri responded.

"I see, well then I suppose we should designate our respective roles in this quest now to avoid any complications." Blaike declared.

* * *

Sometime had passed as the trio entered the sacred mountain. They entered into an eerie and relatively plain looking area, with a few bodies of water littered across the entire floor.

"At the very least I remembered to bring along some Max Repels with me, the stray wild Pokémon would have been as much a bother as Mt. Coronet's maze-like structure." Blaike noted. "Hey, isn't that Shin?" Lily noted while pointing at a boy, who sat in front of one of the ponds with a line from his high-tech fishing rod submerged in the water.

He had flax colored hair and eyes. He wore an amber and jade colored blouson jacket with dark gray trimmings. He wore charcoal colored cargo pants along and goldenrod colored boots with jade and dark gray colored trimmings. He also wore a flax colored Pokétch, which was mostly obscured, and sat down alongside an Elekid. "What's he doing here?" Keri wondered. "Hey, Shin!" Lily shouted while approaching the stoic individual. "What are you doing here? You here to go to Spear Pillar too?" Lily inquired to the boy.

"Spear Pillar? Why would I bother, that place is nothing but trouble. It's the same battlefield where the world itself was almost destroyed by Team Galactic and those rampaging legends." the boy declared.

"Just because Team Galactic besmirched that sacred ground doesn't mean that it isn't worth visiting!" Keri retorted. "Whatever." Shin responded in indifference to the shadow-haired girl's annoyance. "So Shingo, you found any Feebas yet?" Blaike inquired. "Shut up, I'm fishing." Shingo replied.

"*sigh* So shall we go?" Blaike inquired. "We shouldn't have stopped in the first place." Keri grumbled.

"See ya later, Shin!" Lily called out as the trio departed from the area by going on to surf through the water using their respective Water-type Pokémon while the flax-haired boy ignored them and continued his single-minded attempt at capturing a Feebas. "I didn't know that Shin was into Feebas." Lily noted while riding on her Mantyke.

"He's not." Blaike chuckled while recalling a prior encounter.

 _"Feebas fishing?" Blaike uttered in bewilderment. "Yeah, a pampered brat like you wouldn't know a thing about it but people would be willing to trade just about anything to get their hands on an elusive Pokémon like Feebas, especially Coordinators. They're pretty pitiful on their own but when you evolve into one of the most sought after Pokémon in the world like Milotic, I suppose that's enough to motivate people to want one." Shingo declared while holding his Super Rod. "Ah, well good luck with that." Blaike smiled. "Shut up." Shingo responded while leaving with his Elekid._

"That was two days ago." Blaike muttered, he was shown to be riding a fish-like Pokémon with dark blue scales. Its eyes were deep pink, and its face and eyelids were light blue. It had two pairs of large pectoral fins that resembled butterfly wings, these fins had wavy, light blue markings around the edges. There was a band of light blue running vertically around its body. Its tail was long with a deep pink spot at the tip, and it had a pair of light blue pelvic fins.

"That's sad, but you reap what you sow." Keri responded as the group recalled their Pokémon and continued on their way.

Elsewhere back at the snow-filled summit of Mt. Coronet, the cloaked individual removed its hood, revealing itself to be Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon revealed one of its arms, as the part of its body not obscured by the cloak it was sporting was shown to be littered with scars. Using its right arm, Mewtwo was shown with the Red Orb, Blue Orb and Green Orb, which it levitated using its powers. The mutant-clone Pokémon coldly glared at the Colored orbs while white energy flowed into each of the three, which emitted sparks of energy identical to the respective colors of the orbs themselves.

"Come, my servants." Mewtwo declared while levitating towards and passing through a gateway.

The location that the Genetic Pokémon entered appeared to be nothing more than decayed ruins that were noticeably worn down over the years.

"The trio of ancient Pokémon that were said to be the very first Pokémon to come directly into existence by the hands of 'God'. The masters of time, space and antimatter and the most repulsive Pokémon of them all. The euphoric temptation to slaughter you all has encumbered me in the past without question." Mewtwo callously muttered while holding the orbs up above its head as Blaike and the others were shown moving through different levels of Mt. Coronet's maze-like structure. "To avoid the appearance of any unwanted pests." Mewtwo muttered while throwing a cube on the floor and proceeding to throw a disk.

"It begins." the Genetic Pokémon internally announced.

"Hey, are we almost there?" Lily asked as the trio were shown using climbing gloves to scale up a wall.

"We weren't there a minute ago and we definitely aren't there now!" Keri retorted. "Keri, I know you're interested in mythology but what is with your sudden interest in venturing out to the Spear Pillar? While we have had to deal with adversity in the rivals and criminals that appear throughout the region, what meaning would going to the Spear Pillar have now of all times?" Blaike inquired to the lass.

"…You two remember the anomalies that have occurred in the last few days, right?" the shadow-haired girl inquired to the duo.

"What about them?" Lily asked. "One day of drizzling rain, a day of intense sunlight and then a day of interchanging rain and sunlight before being cancelled out entirely. That's way too drastic from Sinnoh's standard, especially during the winter season. There has to be an answer to what's happening and the Spear Pillar sounded like the most ideal area to head towards to find that answer." Keri muttered as the trio managed to successfully scale the walls and make it to the second level of the floor that they were on.

* * *

"Honestly that kind of weather is something that sounds like you'd experience in the Hoenn region." Blaike noted.

"Though Dialga and Palkia manipulate time and space so maybe some sort of accident could duplicate the same effect that the Hoenn legends have?" Lily suggested. "I have a foreboding feeling about all of this. It could even possibly be that cult that is behind this as well." Keri anxiously muttered. "No one has aimed at manipulating Dialga or Palkia since Team Galactic decades ago, not even any of the criminals we've encountered on our journey. Not many people would be tempted to destroy reality and even then not very many would be able to garner the support and strength to carry out those actions either even if they did desire the destruction of this world." Blaike muttered.

"I'm not worried about the people but the Pokémon themselves, it's been over twenties years but their faith in us humans has to have faltered substantially from the incidents in our region and the regions throughout the rest of the world that have unfolded. There's a natural balance in the world of Pokémon but after all this time we may very well end up finally disturbing that balance, I need to see with my own eyes that such a thing doesn't happen!" Keri declared while Blaike and Lily looked on.

"Jeez, you're just a Coordinator but you're also such a myth obsessed geek as well. I understand what you mean, I'll be sure to help you as much as I can!" Lily laughed.

"I have my own doubts that such a drastic turn of events would unfold so abruptly but I'll support this expedition as well." Blaike smiled. "Thanks, you two." Keri thanked the duo as they continued on their way.

"Alright, time for the final preparations for their summoning." Mewtwo declared while activating the disc, with the cube it previously possessed seeming to have disappeared. A forcefield of various colors spread throughout the entirety of the Spear Pillar as the confined area appeared to have been isolated from the rest of the mountain. "This is an advanced model of the Hunter devices used during the hunting of Pokémon possessing the Accel Power. I constructed it myself using bits of not only your power but with the remnants of the Red Chain as well." the Genetic Pokémon sadistically smirked.

The ground that Mewtwo stood on began to violently shake before not only the ground but the air around it as well as the rubble littered across the Spear Pillar began to levitate while a few of the pillars in the background collapsed. In three distinct caverns located in the centers of three different lakes, red gems glowed in the darkness as silhouetted beings appeared to have awakened.

"That's right. Fight me, you cowards!" Mewtwo shouted as its cloak fluttered through the wind and most of its scarred body was shown.

A light blue light glowed in midair as an orb manifested and a powerful clear stream blasted through the area. From the hole that the blast emerged from seemed to be nothing more than an endless void and from it a glowing red eye was shown as the void expanded and from it emerged a dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which had a diamond in the center, it also had various light blue stripes. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. It also possessed two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It had three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate.

On the opposite side of where the void had been formed, a pink slash manifested in midair and two clawed hands jammed their way through the cut and forcefully opened a gateway from what was presumably an alternate dimension. From inside it appeared a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lied encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Its arms had extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extended to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. The two gargantuan Pokémon glared intensely at the lone Genetic Pokémon.

"One of you is missing." Mewtwo smirked as a black hole manifested on the ground between Dialga and Palkia.

A demonic red eyed shadow with a somewhat slimy ghost-like appearance began to emerge from the void while black cracks engulfed the ground where the dark void manifested. Its wings spread across the air and it let out a roar as it flew up into the air while its fellow Legendary Pokémon glared at it. The shadows formed into a pitch black orb as the orb expanded before exploding and from it appeared a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head had a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe ran vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. It had two large black ghostly wings with red tips that could resemble claws and it had six legs which were thick and clawed.

"Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, at last we meet. My name is Mewtwo, the most powerful being in all of existence." the Genetic Pokémon boldly declared as the three Legendary Pokémon ceased their glaring at one another before hatefully gazing over towards Mewtwo.

"Your trivial rage means nothing in the face of my incomparable presence. Even on your less than amicable terms you three are rational enough to realize the true enemy." Mewtwo announced.

* * *

"Even I am no match for any of you in this frail and vulnerable state of mine. But I never intended to fight you all like this." the Genetic Pokémon then held up the Colored orbs as white energy flowed from its fingertips into the orbs while Mewtwo was enveloped in a light purple aura while its eyes glowed a similar color.

"Come!" it exclaimed as from the sea a glowing red silhouette appeared while the water around it began to violently tremble and tidal waves formed as a sea monster-like creature viciously roared while a current of water blasted up into the sky as it appeared. Elsewhere in a cave the ground shook vigorously as massive cracks appeared and a stream of lava erupted from the ground while a giant claw emerged as well and smashed itself into the ground as a glowing blue silhouette of what seemed to be a beast-like creature emerged from the crater and let out a roar while the lava filled the room and the walls collapsed on themselves from its sheer might. In the sky a silhouetted serpentine creature with a yellow glow descended from what appeared to be the heaven's themselves as its mighty roar echoed throughout the skies.

All three of these beasts were enveloped in distinct colors as they vanished from where they were while three glowing lights then traveled towards the Spear Pillar and violently crashed into the ground between Mewtwo and the enraged legendary trio.

A massive, bipedal, dinosaur-like creature covered in red, segmented plates of thick skin that acted as armor appeared. It had a gray underside and large white spikes that ran along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It had four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, and three claws on each foot with grey markings under its feet. It also has blue stripes inside the seams of its armor plating which could only been seen when it was exerting its power. As this Pokémon roared stalagmites protruded from the ground as the footing expanded greatly.

Then appeared a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It had a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye were two white, oval-shaped spots and it had red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glowed whenever it was brimming with power. The tail was tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer and its eyes were small, yellow, and shadowed with black. While this Pokémon roared, a body of water emerged from where it lied, instantly enveloping the area.

The final was a large, green, serpentine creature. It had red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across the length of its body and it had an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It had two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It had small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. The titanic trio of Pokémon stared down Dialga, Palkia and Girantina but not without first glaring at Mewtwo, who stood separately from the destructive trios.

"Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, for this battle you three will be fighting in my stead." the Genetic Pokémon announced to the super ancient-Pokémon.

Dialga's diamond on its chest began to glow blue while its eyes glowed orange, then a small indigo, purple and black ball grew in front of its mouth, until it became nearly the size of its face. It then shot a black, purple, indigo and white beam from it, with white gusts of aura bursting from the beam as it is fired. In retaliation Groudon fired a geyser of lava, smoke, burning rocks from its mouth at the incoming technique. The two attacks clashed with one another while in the background shadows enveloped the entirety of the area.

A massive explosion engulfed the field as outside the barrier Mt. Coronet violently trembled. "W-what is that!?" Blaike wondered as a nearby wall crumbled while the water from the ponds littered throughout the mountain began to flow through the floor on the lower levels. "It's like an Earthquake!" Lily exclaimed. "It's like all of Mt. Coronet itself is trembling in fear." Keri muttered while looking on. "Come on, we have to hurry!" the shadow-haired girl exclaimed.

Rayquaza opened up its mouth and fired a turquoise colored orb of energy towards Giratina. The middle of the Renegade Pokémon's head crest glowed light blue and its body turned black and vanished, in the process avoiding the attack. The Dragon Pulse continued into the distance while then vaporizing in the shadows. Kyogre's body glowed blue and it fired a vicious torrent of water towards Palkia, striking it and sending it reeling. But while recoiling the Spacial Pokémon formed a pink ball of energy in one of its palms and fired it at the Sea Basin Pokémon, striking it and sending it reeling.

From behind of Rayquaza appeared Giratina, who was enveloped in a black and light purple aura of shadows and rushed towards the Sky High Pokémon.

Before the attack could connect, Rayquaza wrapped its serpentine body around the Ghost/Dragon-type and flew up into the air while continuing to hold it. Dialga fired a white beam of energy with light blue energy from its mouth while Kyogre contemptuously formed a light blue orb of energy in front of its mouth. It then fired multiple light blue beams from the orb and the two attacks clashed with one another as Palkia's claws glowed light blue and it rushed towards Groudon. In response the Continent Pokémon's arms glowed white with sparks and it clashed with the Spacial Pokémon with such force that the ground beneath them began to crumble apart as they proceeded to fall into the water.

* * *

Rayquaza then came diving down from the sky and slammed Giratina right into the ground, the water around the area where the Renegade Pokémon had crashed flying up into the air in the process.

As the waves settled and the dust cleared Rayquaza was then struck in the face by a light blue glowing tail as Giratina let out a fierce roar while emerging from the water. Dialga's body became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off its body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around it. The white energy then faded, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones, which were fired at Groudon, who managed to endure the attack albeit not without being forced back a bit.

In response Groudon let out a roar as Kyogre leaped up into the air. White shockwaves were sent out from the parts of the ground under the Continent Pokémon, causing the entire battlefield to shake as it struck Dialga and Palkia with its powerful technique.

On the first floor Shingo continued to sit around and nonchalantly continued his attempts at fishing as he and Elekid were then washed away by a tidal wave.

The flax-haired boy lied on the floor with the Electric Pokémon and alongside them was a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokémon with a light brown body covered in dark, irregular spots. It had large, deep-set eyes and big, pink lips. The tail and pectoral fins were dull blue and tattered in appearance. The dorsal fin was triangular with a hole in the middle and it helplessly floundered next to the duo.

"So you were there." Shingo gritted his teeth in irritation before looking over at the trembling Mt. Coronet.

A stream of spiraling water appeared around Kyogre's tail and it slammed its tail down on the water surface, creating a tidal wave in the process that washed away Dialga and Palkia. Giratina opened up its mouth and an orange orb of energy appeared in it while its body glowed orange as well. It then fired the orange orb up into the air before the orb proceeded to explode and released several spheres of energy that rained down on the battlefield, striking both Groudon and Kyogre. The Sky High Pokémon retaliated by avoiding some of the orbs and firing a Stone Edge to destroy the other orbs that approached it.

The Spacial Pokémon let out a roar while emerging from the water as its pearls began to rapidly flash pink before emitting a pink glow.

Its eyes glowed orange and one of its forearms and hands began to gather pink energy around them. It then slashed the air and released a pink crescent blade of energy from its arms at Kyogre, who was struck by the devastating technique. Dialga dashed through the water and leapt towards the dazed Groudon. Its claws glowed light blue as it slashed at the Continent Pokémon. "This realm is toxic to those three. Their own powers along with my device's lackluster attempt at mimicking and merging together fragments of their power has caused a great strain on them while the Accel Power I seeped into the Colored orbs seems to have strained Rayquaza and the others. But even without fighting with all of their strength they possess enough power to devastate the entirety of this region with ease and even more." Mewtwo thought to itself while observing their battle.

"Everyone stay calm!" Keri exclaimed while using her Pokémon to protect a group of bipedal, pink Pokémon with chubby, vaguely star-shaped bodies. A small, pointed tooth protruded from the upper left corner of its mouth. It had wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curled over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm had two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet had a single toenail. Along with that a group of Cleffa.

"Good job, everyone keep on protecting the Pokémon!" Lily shouted as her Pokémon helped protect various Pokémon.

Among them being Bronzor, Machoke, Golbat, Nosepass and a yellow, spherical Pokémon similar to a bell. It had stubby arms and legs, as well as beady, black eyes. On both side of its mouth there was a large, black spot and inside its mouth is a red orb. Atop its body was ring-like growth with a striped rope through the middle. The rope was red-and-white with short tassels on the ends.

"Whatever is happening is probably happening in the Spear Pillar." Blaike muttered while his Pokémon protected the others.

"Blaike, Lily, go on ahead, we'll protect everyone until then!" the shadow-haired girl exclaimed to her companions. "Yeah, make sure to catch up with us quickly!" Lily called out as the duo proceeded forward.

Palkia's tail was surrounded in a ring of water as it clashed with Kyogre, who also utilized Aqua Tail. The two Legendary Pokémon's clash ended in a stalemate as they were both sent to separate parts of the area. The Renegade Pokémon's front claws were covered in a black and light purple aura before taking the shape of a claw and it rushed towards Rayquaza. In retaliation the Sky High Pokémon's claws glowed light blue and the two dual typed Pokémon clashed with one another. The strength of their attacks sent out a shockwave, which was so powerful it could be felt outside the pocket dimension that the Legendary Pokémon were in.

In the three lakes across the Sinnoh region the water in the area began to swirl around and formed into tornadoes of water that blasted up into the sky.

* * *

A man with grayish navy blue hair and slate gray colored eyes with a blueish tint looked on at what transpired.

He wore a dark red vest with a gray stripe across the chest and gray trimmings, under which he wore a long sleeved black shirt. Along with that he wore dark gray cargo pants and wore dark red and black shoes. The man also possessed a white lab coat and a gray scarf. He stood next to a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There was a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There was also a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounded the shell, and formed into a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Its body appeared sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth was jagged and at the end of its snout was a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw was green and there were two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Its small, red eyes were encircled by a black ring, its legs were thick and they had four toes each, which appeared as if they are actually jagged stones. Finally there were three toes on the front and one on the heel.

"What in the world is going on, have the Legendary Pokémon been disturbed?" the man wondered to himself while standing in front of the Verity Lakefront. "The kids were heading there now, were they caught in the middle?" he then wondered to himself while rushing towards a town.

Elsewhere in a luxurious hotel room, a woman with navy blue-hair that possessed a slight indigo and slate tint, looked out the window and saw a pillar of water in the distance, she also had dark blue eyes with a platinum tint. She wore a white vest with a black undershirt, which were both obscured due to the unbuttoned pink jacket, which possessed dark red trimmings that she was wearing over them. Along with that she wore a dark red skirt. The woman sported long black boots with white trimmings along with dark gray leggings and she wore dark red hairclips and a dark gray scarf.

Next to her was a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon.

It had a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that formed a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. There was a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection formed a collar around its throat and ran down the length of its chest and belly. On its back were two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that formed its tail. It had wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. "What in the world is that? Are Giratina and the others rampaging or is it something else?" she wondered.

"This sensation is different from before, what is going on?" a blonde man with orange eyes wondered.

He wore an orange high collared jacket that had black stripes, underneath which he wore a green shirt. Along with that he sported beige colored pants and black boots. He also wore black gloves and a black scarf. He stood next to a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that was primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that formed two swirls on its chest. On top of its head was a large flame and it had an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves were blue with yellow sclera, there were five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it had a long tail. The duo stood together outside a large tower facility that had a futuristic design.

Kyogre let out a roar as multiple white rings appeared up in the air. Groudon's fist was then encased in an orb of yellow electricity as it proceeded to electrocute the Pokémon that were submerged in the water. From them emerged various gray boulders which came crashing down on the battlefield.

"We're almost there! Will we have to fight a legend if we continue?" Blaike wondered to himself while running upstairs alongside the Pokémon and Lily.

"They've exhausted a large amount of their limited power in this squabble. If they continue would the supposed ruler of all Pokémon show itself? Or would it presumptuously remain in its holy ground above of the Pokémon that reside in this inferior world?" Mewtwo wondered to itself. "As it stands their fighting is reigniting my own lust for battle. But the accursed children that continue to interfere have stifled my efforts and continue to prevent the revival of my true strength." the Genetic Pokémon thought to itself while looking on at its black arm and scarred body before looking towards the legends.

All six Legendary Pokémon prepared their respective attacks as Dialga gathered energy for its Roar of Time, Palkia prepared to slice through the air with Spacial Rend and Giratina formed an orange orb of energy once more.

In response Groudon began to emit steam, an orb of water began to appear in Kyogre's mouth and a turquoise of energy appeared in front of Rayquaza's mouth. "You six are the epitome of what's plagued this worthless world. If I possessed my true strength than I would eradicate you all where you stood." Mewtwo thought to itself while looking on at the battle as its palm cackled with yellow electricity. "This realm won't be able to stand it any further, this clash will settle it." the Genetic Pokémon then muttered while looking at its surroundings.

All six Legendary Pokémon unleashed their attacks in union as a six way clash ensured. Their attacks were then integrated into one another as a white orb expanded in the center of the battlefield.

"Damn it!" Mewtwo exclaimed while being covered in an orb of light purple energy.

"Spear Pillar is just beyond that gateway!" Blaike declared. A massive explosion ensued as the entirety of Mewtwo's pocket dimension was eviscerated by the sheer force of the attack. "Let's hurry!" Lily exclaimed as the duo finally made it to the ruins. "W-what in the…" Blaike uttered in awe while he and Lily looked on in disbelief at the sight of the battered Creation trio, who stood in the desolated wastelands that were once Spear Pillar. "Spear Pillar was…" Lily muttered in disbelief. "What in the world happened to them!?" Lily wondered as the trio glared at them with such force that the duo was frozen in fear.

The trio then glared at one another, seemingly still enraged. They stared one another down as they prepared to attack one another. "T…they're injured but still willing to fight?" Lily wondered.

"T-they've always been known to be especially violent with one another. B-but if they fight here whatever it is that happened before will look like nothing." Blaike muttered to himself.

* * *

"Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, stop it!" the boy suddenly exclaimed to the trio.

"You guys are deities who rule over this world, don't bare your fangs at one another for no reason! If you do something so stupid like kill one another than you'll just disrupt the balance in the world!" Blaike shouted at the trio, after momentarily burying his own fear. "What's so legendary about being a fool!? You three who rule among creation shouldn't succumb to such idiotic urges!" the lad added along while the trio proceeded to glare at him.

"T-they're going to attack! We have no choice, we'll have to fight!" Lily muttered while preparing to attack with her Pokémon.

Suddenly three Pokémon appeared and flew around the trio. The first was a small, gray, fairy-like Pokémon. It had two tails that each had a red jewel encrusted in them and it had a partially magenta face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead. The second was a small, gray-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. It had two tails that each had a red jewel on them and it had a partially cyan face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. It had a cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side. The final was a small, gray, fairy-like Pokémon with two gray tails that were each encrusted with a red gem. It had a partially yellow face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. Its head faintly resembled that of a helmet or a human brain and it perpetually seemed to have its eyes closed.

"What are they?" Lily wondered while Blaike looked on in awe. The trio of Pokémon began to circle themselves around the trio of enraged Dragon-types as they were enveloped in blue aura while doing so.

Eventually all three of them were soothed by the trio's efforts and began to take their leave. Prior to leaving Dialga and Palkia's eyes glowed blue and pink respectively and they appeared to restore Mt. Coronet and Spear Pillar to its state prior to the battle with the Weather trio. Eventually all three of the dragons returned to their respective realms as Keri arrived to see only two flashes of light along with Giratina's portal. "I-I missed it!?" Keri uttered in disbelief as all members of the Creation trio had vanished.

"That's not fair, I wanted to be here most! Hold on, those are…the lake guardians!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "In the end we really did nothing." Blaike muttered in disappointment.

"Hold on, the way you talked to those legends was incredible. If you hadn't spared enough time, even if only a few seconds, than the lake trio might not have been able to stop the dragons quickly enough." Lily declared. "…Had that not happened than the Sinnoh region itself could have been destroyed by their battle." Keri added along while looking at the lake guardians in complete awe.

"Oh that's right, do you guys wanna join our…" before she could finish her request the eyes of the three Pokémon glowed blue as Blaike and the others were all knocked out in the process.

Sometime had then passed as Blaike and the others were shown to be resting in the Pokémon Center.

"What happened?" he wondered while regaining consciousness. "You're all awake, that's great." the nurse smiled. "How did we end up here?" Lily wondered. "Oh no, the trio must have knocked us out!" Keri exclaimed in dismay. "How did we end up here, ma'am?" Blaike inquired. "Oh, well he didn't want me telling you but some boy that had grayish blonde hair dragged all of you here using his Pokémon, it was really something." the nurse answered to the astonishment of the trio.

"I can't believe he would do that." Blaike muttered. "I knew it, Shin is a great guy!" Lily declared. "He's still a punk." Keri added along as Lily received a phone call.

"Hey, Lily what happened to you? Are you guys alright?" a pink-haired woman with pink eyes inquired as the blonde girl picked up her phone.

She wore a black bodysuit with blue accents along with black and pink gloves and white sweats that had gray trimmings. She also had various bandages and was barefoot. "Oh, yeah we're fine. Since we're finished here I'm heading back to the Gym to train more." Lily responded. "That's a relief, make it here quickly I need to train that body of yours more so you won't lose out to anyone!" she declared. "Yes, ma'am!" Lily exclaimed while the call ended. "Guys, I'm heading back to the Veilstone Gym. It's abrupt but see ya later!" Lily energetically exclaimed while rushing out the door before the duo could even bid her farewell.

"Why was she even here?" Keri wondered. "Come on, she was helpful." Blaike chuckled.

"I guess, but she did have a good point. I missed out on seeing the Legendary Pokémon today but just you wait! I'll show the world the true beauty of the myths of the Pokémon world and then I'll capture all the Legendary Pokémon in the world!" Keri preposterously proclaimed. "…Alright." Blaike muttered with a baffled expression as the shadow-haired girl rushed out of the Pokémon Center as well.

"*sigh* Things turned out well for how little we actually got to do. But I'm relieved, I honestly don't think we would have been ready to face off against Legendary Pokémon of that caliber, especially not if they were at full strength." Blaike thought to himself. "That's right, Mother must have already won her battle. They must have heard about what happened but I'm sure they'll understand after I explain it…I hope, but still I'm sure whatever her announcement is, will be great." Blaike smiled.

"YOU'RE RETIRING!?" the young boy uttered in astonishment as after some time he had made it home.

"I told you that he'd overreact, I understand well that at his age anything other than battling is almost impossible to grasp." Lucas declared. "That's not helping." Dawn retorted.

"Mom, I don't understand. Why are you retiring? You're one of the best trainers in the world and you've still got so much more to show!" the young lad exclaimed while standing up. He was no longer wearing his jacket and stood in a living room with both his parents. "Like I said, I'm not retiring I'm just putting things on hold for a year." Dawn responded. "But why? And so suddenly? You've got to have some reason!" Blaike retorted while Lucas whispered something into his ear.

"P-Professor, I mean, Dad are you serious? If that was the case than why didn't anyone say anything sooner? How long has that been the case?" the lad inquired in response.

"*nods* Of course, well you see it's a funny story. I could barrage you with boring tales of what happened but you're still too young and look at the time, I have another report to file and I promised Grandma to watch over her Glameow. It's been great seeing you son, I'm really glad that you're still safe and make sure to get a head start on that training of yours, don't talk to any reporters that ask you about what happened, later." Lucas nervously chuckled while putting on a dark blue jacket and hastily rushing out the door while Blaike looked on.

"Mom, are you sure you'll still have the eagerness to dive back into the world of the National's a year from now?" Blaike inquired to his mother.

"Of course. Blaike, listen. The world works in mysterious ways, but I can assure you this. No matter how much time passes, no matter how much the world evolves and no matter how much a person changes, as long as they have the courage and strength to stay true to themselves than there's no kind of limitation out there that can stop them from living their dreams. Pokémon is a timeless treasure, don't forget that." Dawn smiled while the awestruck lad nodded in response.

"That's right, Pokémon is a treasure. No matter how much time passes, or what kind of space separates and distances us from our goals, the strength and courage to fight is what determines the path you follow. Mother, Father, I'll never forget that!" Blaike thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Narration: The world of Pokémon is timeless, regardless of the ordeals faced throughout the world, trainers and their Pokémon continue to redefine the strength and value in the bonds forged throughout the decades that have allowed for these partnerships to have prospered and evolved.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz!" Barry commanded on television. "Show them the power of a Frontier Brain, Mr. Barry!" Blaike exclaimed while watching a battle on the television alongside his parents while Lily was shown directly training with Maylene, rather than with their Pokémon, while being distracted by the battle being shown on the television and Keri looked through a journal while walking in the streets.

"That battle…It reinstated my belief, all Pokémon and this world must be eradicated." Mewtwo thought to itself while levitating itself and hovering over water.

* * *

Major Events (1/27/14): Various trainers, Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains from the Sinnoh region are introduced.

Mewtwo returns and uses the Colored orbs to make the Weather trio and Creation trio battle, which is then interrupted.

Mewtwo is revealed to have been further weakened due to his prior battle.

The lake guardians appear and easily quell the rage of the Creation trio with Blaike's assistance.

Dawn is revealed to have become a Professional who conquered the National's Circuit, Barry is revealed to have succeeded his father as a Frontier Brain and Flint and Volkner are respectively stated to have switched their respective standings in the Pokémon League.

Mewtwo reiterates its desire to accomplish its ambitions.

Characters:

Blaike (debut)

Lily (debut)

Keri (debut)

Shingo (debut)

Mewtwo

Lucas (debut)

Dawn (debut)

Barry (debut)

Maylene (debut)

Citizens

Trainers

Nurse

Pokémon:

Chimchar (Blaike's, debut)

Pachirisu (Blaike's)

Cherrim (Blaike's)

Bastiodon (Blaike's, debut)

Piloswine (Blaike's)

Lickitung (Blaike's, debut)

Lumineon (Blaike's, debut)

Turtwig (Lily's)

Luxio (Lily's, debut)

Chatot (Lily's, debut)

Rapidash (Lily's)

Wormadam (Lily's, debut)

Mantyke (Lily's, debut)

Piplup (Keri's)

Staravia (Keri's, debut)

Rotom (Keri's)

Dugtrio (Keri's)

Lopunny (Keri's)

Elekid (Shingo's)

Torterra (Lucas', debut)

Empoleon (Dawn's, debut)

Infernape (Barry's, debut)

Dialga (wild, debut)

Palkia (wild, debut)

Giratina (wild, debut)

Groudon (wild)

Kyogre (wild)

Rayquaza (wild)

Mesprit (wild, debut)

Azelf (wild, debut)

Uxie (wild, debut)

Feebas (wild, debut)

Clefairy (wild, multiple, debut)

Cleffa (wild, multiple)

Bronzor (wild, multiple)

Machoke (wild, multiple)

Golbat (wild, multiple)

Nosepass (wild, multiple)

Chingling (wild, multiple, debut)


End file.
